A Side of Saurian
by morphepool129
Summary: A retelling of Fairy Tail's crowning moments, but this time, 2 new characters join the fray, Deinos Saurodon and his best buddy Trek are ready for an adventure. Join them as they fight Demons, go on missions, learn new Magic, and make new friends. Will contain elements from both the anime and the manga.
1. Introduction to Our OC!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos Saurodon is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. This chapter is dedicated to his introduction as well as that of his partner, the Eidolon known as Trek

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dawn of a New Adventure

On the outskirts of the quaint little city known as Magnolia, two figures stood on the cliffs that overlooked the area.

The first of the pair consisted of a boy of about sixteen years of age. A shock of green hair shot out from underneath a rusty red cap. A reddish brown vest covered a plain white shirt which in turn covered the torso. The lower area of the body wore light brown khaki shorts and red sneakers.

The second consisted of something that looked like a cross between a heron and a lizard the size of a turkey. The animal had a long pointed snout filled with needle sharp teeth connected to a lithe body by a slender neck. The entire structure was supported by a long tail and two feet which each sported an enlarged erect backward pointing claw that made an eagle's talons look like butter knives in comparison. Beautiful feathers adorned the animal's light frame save for the head, feet, and hands.

This was the partnership of Fairy Tail Mage Deinos Saurodon and his best friend and family, Trek, who by the way, was a kind of reptile termed by the intellectual community as a _Velociraptor._

What were these two doing on a cliffside anyway?

The answer lies in front of them. From this view, Magnolia could not have been anymore beautiful. It was positioned above the entrance to the city, so that when one is up here, one would see the city from the front to the back. One could illustrate the somewhat medieval architecture of the structures wonderfully merged with the remnants of a post-industrial age. Cafés and restaurants dot many streets, the local station is always full of passengers flitting between destinations, and the humble little shops are always full of customers hoping to satisfy their needs and wants of the day.

This is what the inseparable duo saw each day, and while they are accustomed to it, the bright sun and cool breeze made each glimpse of this town, their home, very special. No two days are the same, and the sight never grows old, not even if the sunny sky is blackened by clouds or the warmth of the sun's light is replaced by cold, heavy showers. Lightning and thunder just enabled them to appreciate it from a different perspective. They valued the simplicities life has to offer, as well as the unexpected.

But the sight was only a slice of the cake. The smells were as, if not more, appealing. They could smell the scent of coffee wafting from a nearby café, the aroma of flowers blooming in the sunshine, the odor of fresh books from the library, and the stony smell of the bridges as they meet with the calm flow of the water.

The sounds themselves would have might as well been music. The soft tinkling of street musicians and their instruments, the laughter of children, the soft splashes of pebbles meeting the water surface, and the various greetings and farewells produced a melody unique but pleasant to the keen ear.

"Hey Trek," the teen Mage said to his partner, "Do you think that Natsu is probably back by now?"

At the words of his companion, the feathered lizard gave what would be to the normal ear a loud hoot, but the boy knew how to speak the tongue of reptiles, it was a gift that came with the Magic he used. That and the telepathic link they share that enables them to learn each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions.

"You're right, I guess when we see the guild we'll know for sure." Deinos couldn't help but laugh in agreement. There was never any tense air between these two. On jobs, they worked as a single unit to do their obligation. They were the epitome of teamwork, and their years of success have garnered them a reputation as not only two of the strongest Mages of Fairy Tail, but also two of its most unique members.

Why?

Fairy Tail is renowned for its unruliness and near disregard for the laws concerning the use of Magic. As such, Mages from the guild often leave a path of destruction wherever they set foot, and this means Fairy Tail treads on thin ice with the Magic Council, who carefully monitors their movements and constantly sends the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, a pillar of paperwork almost every week.

Deinos was not one of them. Though young, he was a very calm and collective person, social, compassionate, but he never showed much of the destructive natures of his guildmates. Even when out on jobs, most of the pointless destruction would be caused neither by his hand nor by Trek's but by his allies, much to his chagrin of course. Despite this, Deinos is a relativist by nature, and never requests his teammates to change the way they do things, unless of course the job must be handled with absolute delicacy. This was something that made him favorable in the eyes of the Council, and the way he handles things is said to be the only reason why Fairy Tail's aging third Guild Master hasn't given out yet from the stress.

As for Trek, well, not much can be said. He is, despite his current form, a special kind of Magic-based energy lifeform known as an Eidolon. All who utilize Fossil Magic are accompanied by one, joined to the Mage by, as previously stated, a telepathy link which allows both to share emotions, thoughts, and even Magic Power, thus making Fossil Mages a formidable opponent in a fight. An Eidolon is also capable of shapeshifting independently and from a mental command from the Mage.

Deinos then got up from his spot, Trek's eyes following his every movement, "Well, what're you waiting for? We'll know when we see the guild right, so the sooner we go, the sooner we'll know!"

Deinos then concentrated, his thoughts forming into one picture, _Big, long neck, and really fast!_ He mentally commanded.

In response to those thoughts, Trek began to shimmer in a flash of green light and continued to expand until is was about the size of a house. Where a small carnivore once stood, there was now a gigantic beast thousands of times its size. It was drastically different in body shape. The animal had legs like an elephant's, stocky and built like the pillars of a temple. The body was large and elephantine in form as well. The animal's tail was long like a _Velociraptor_'s, but obviously thicker. The head of the animal was rather small compared to its body, which it was connected to by a long, serpentine neck. Basically, it had the tail of a lizard, the body of an elephant, and the head of a snake. Of course, this was no chimera. This was a distant relative of _Velociraptor_, though only by group.

For the small, sharp clawed, _Velociraptor_, and the giant, plant-eating _Cetiosaurus_ were both Saurians, a group of animals that have been long extinct for eons. While all Saurians contrast drastically from humans with of their vast size difference (Though some have grown to humanly acceptable and attainable proportions), their scaly skin (save for the ones that have feathers, which incorporates of lot of Saurians), and the fact that they are reptiles, not mammals, they do share one common trait with humans though.

Saurians, like humans, are Magic users. This is the secret behind Deinos' Holder-Type Fossil Magic. He uses the magic of these magnificent beasts through a magical medium called a Lacrima, which even by modern-day standards, is actually quite ancient and bears traits not expected of the like a scale and colored a hypnotic shade of cobalt, it is sealed inside of a ring worn on Deinos' left finger. Amongst other Fossil Mages, it's not even termed as such. Rather the proper name for it is the Scales of Gaius, which are said to come from wonderful beings from the time Saurians were alive and breathing-the Ancient Ages, and from the first of these deities, the Great Mother Saur, did such Magic come to existence.

As for its survival up until the human age, that would be a story for another time.

For now, Deinos and Trek, the brothers in arms, the partners in crime, the unstoppable force and the immovable object, were on their way to Fairy Tail.

"I really hope he's back. I wanna know what a real dragon's like!"

_**"RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

Little did they know that this one journey home would be the start to the greatest adventure of all.

* * *

Okay, before we proceed to the arc proper, I just want to say that if I had edited or omitted any dialogue at all, let's just say I needed to write in my own preference. Also I wanted to include a character in the Fairy Tail guild that was a calm and collective person that didn't like fighting but liked the guild because of all the nice people. Also in later chapters, I will include a special area at the end of the fic called Trek's transformations, which will include notifications, as well as a list of the transformations that occurred in each chapter.

BTW, the term Saurian, in real Earth equivalent, is dinosaur


	2. Macao Arc I

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos returns from a mission. When he arrives at the guild, he finds that a new member has joined the scene. This story is told from Lucy's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Make Friends with a _Microraptor_

**Lucy**

Lucy Heartfilia had always wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since she had seen the guild's mark.

Now, after previously unknowingly having crossed paths with one the guild' most infamous members, Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, and having helped him out during a trip to the portside town of Hargeon, she struck up a friendship with the Mage, thus effectively granting her a instant membership into the guild of her dreams.

She'd always read that the guild's members are often destructive psychopaths with years of bad blood with the Magic Council, but she'd never thought she'd see one of their infamous guild brawls in person.

She'd never seen someone go through so much booze and not feel its intoxicating effects enough to wind up a wasted mess on the floor (Obviously we speak of Cana)

She'd always wanted to meet Mirajane Strauss, one of Sorcerer Weekly's most beautiful models in person, but she'd never thought she would see the day when that would happen.

She'd knew Loke was the perfect candidate for a boyfriend (Lucy does her research well), but she'd never thought he was a player (obviously he would be! What Lucy, you think you're the only subscriber of Sorcerer Weekly?)

She'd never thought she'd see the day when someone would randomly ask her for underwear so casually (though judging by her reaction, I'd say she was well prepared).

And lastly, she'd never expected such a tiny old man could be the one who runs things in this joint.

"You've done it again you brats!" Makarov Dreyar began as he stood on the railings of the top floor and began waving a bunch of papers in his left hand for all to see, "I've just received these documents of complaints from the Magic Council! Let see," Fairy Tail Guild Master began going through the list of complaints. First off, the black haired strip enthusiast Gray Fullbuster has been accused of indecent exposure and theft after stopping a smuggling organization, then Elfman Strauss of VIP assault after a comment about all men being about education, the discovery of Cana charging her barrels of alcohol to the Council themselves, Loke's supposed sexual harassment of a Council member's granddaughter (BTW, she actually enjoyed it ;D ), several damage reports that Natsu himself was held accountable for, especially the Hargeon incident with Bora, and the list goes on and on. Lucy swore almost probably everyone in the room had at to be responsible for at least one document, and she noticed that with each flip of the papers, the Master's face was growing more and more grim, and his muscles trembled. His voice shook with suppressed rage she was sure he was going to vent out in just moment. She instinctively braced himself for the possibility of him growing to giant size again.

"But," Master began, calming down, and for a moment, the guild entered an unusually silent state. Even the wind seemed to stop blowing.

"Forget about the Council members," he continued as he crumpled all the documents, set it up in flames, and threw down to the guild hall, where Natsu caught it in his mouth like a dog who'd been offered a treat, "To overcome reason, we must begin with reason. Magic is not born from nothing, it comes from spirit. When the spirit flow of nature connects with our own, an embodiment is created, this is only accomplishable by a strong mental constitution. If we continue to act in accordance with whatever rules the Council sets for us, then how could our Magic ever improve. So I say to you, my children, do not fear the fools of the Council. Do whatever you believe is right, for that is the Fairy Tail way!"

Amongst the roar of the ecstatic crowd, Lucy took those words to heart. If she was to become a full fledged Wizard, then she must forge her own path for it to mean anything to her. Now she remembered why she wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place. To do what she believes is good, to help others.

Just like that mysterious Mage helped her when she was just a kid in a runaway carriage…

So she couldn't help but smile at the insight of this Guild Master and the fact that everyone had gone back to their rowdy, merrymaking selves in less than a second.

Then of course, the ground just had to shake.

The walls of the guild began to tremble. Lucy herself could feel the tremors from under her own boots, and they seem to getting stronger. Like as if something was approaching the guild.

Something big.

In a moment like this, one would naturally brace oneself for a possible oncoming disaster. One should exhibit signs of high anxiety, such as shaky movements, sweat-slicked skin, muscle twitching, and irregular breathing, yet everyone at the Fairy Tail guild managed to stay on their own two feet, and acted, well, calm for a situation like this. Some, she noticed, were even smiling, as if this was a sign of good things to come.

Then the shaking stopped. There were a few murmurs here and there, but no one's voice was raised above a whisper.

Then, a boy stepped into the guild.

From the looks of it, the boy was an adolescent, about Lucy's age, or younger. His head was covered in a simple dark red cap, the only knowledge of his hair color was shown from a green tuft sticking out in the middle. He wore a buttoned up reddish brown vest with light brown khaki shorts and red sneakers on his feet. His eyes were two orbs of bright green. He stepped into the guild, and began to speak,

"Hi guys! Is Natsu ba-"

He hadn't even gotten to the k before the guild swarmed him and began screaming in joy over his return.

"Hi Deinos where have you been?"

"Welcome back buddy!"

"How'd the mission go?"

"Where's Trek?"

"Probably didn't destroy a thing while he did it."

"Of course, this is the Deinos we're talking about!"

"Guys!" Deinos had to shout to get everyone to calm down, "For those who asked, the mission was a success! I sent those Wyverns running. They won't be bothering that nice family anymore. As for Trek," the boy then turned to the streets outside and let loose a sharp whistle.

Its answerer almost gave Lucy a heart attack. The creature standing in front of the guild doors was too big to fit inside. Lucy could see the creature's round head, which was adorned with onyx scales. Its body mouth was half open, but Lucy could see large pearly whites in the shape of pencils lining the mouth. The creature didn't have any visible nostrils. Well not in the usual place, because when the creature tilted its head to the right so that its forehead was facing Lucy, she saw two holes that seemed to expand and shrink a little- the creatures nostrils were positioned onto its melon-like forehead. She also made out four elephantine legs and an enormous thick tail swishing back and forth gently, like a dog when happy.

After the initial shock, she calmed down enough to grasp the fact that this creature was a guild member, which strangely she didn't find odd. After all, the guild even has its own talking, winged, magical cat.

Lucy then notices the creature's head tilt in her direction, and soon enough, her eyes met with the boy's, who happily went up to her and held out his hand.

"Deinos Saurodon! Pleasure to meet you Miss-"

"Lucy!" Lucy squealed in a pitch she deemed unnecessary for the greeting, which she blamed on the fact that there was a hulking behemoth of a creature outside the guild, "L-Lucy Heartfilia. Um, is that thing-" she pointed to the giant creature at the door.

"Him? Oh no," he laughed once he understood what Lucy was trying to say, "Trek is as harmless as a rabbit. Trek! Come in here and say hi. It's a new recruit."

Lucy watched as the giant creature melted into wisps of green light. In its place was a creature shorter than her in height. Its head was short and round, and sported a beak-like mouth. Its graceful body was supported by two long legs and a thick tail that stood rigid. When she locked eyes with the creature's own dark orbs, a sharp squawk escaped from it.

"You should touch him," Deinos said to her, "That way he'll warm up quickly to you."

Trek let loose a small squawk as Lucy slowly bent down to his height and brought out trembling fingertips to touch the creature. Once her delicate skin made contact with the animal's scaly head, she saw his eyelids droop and he made a shrill hum of content. Trek then began to push further into the touch until Lucy had stroked his neck and scratched his back. He then became so excited that he transformed into something totally different- an animal with angelic white feathers and about as small as a parrot or falcon, and jumped into Lucy's arms, making himself comfortable in her hold.

From that moment on, Lucy made friends with two of Fairy Tail's strongest members. Though a little late, they'd accepted her into the guild with open arms and hearts, and in her heart, she knew she'd made the right choice when joining this guild.

Because underneath the guild's rough edges, are crystals that sparkle with genuine compassion and unwavering loyalty to their friends.

But that's just one face of the crystals that are the Mages of Fairy Tail

Lucy would turn these crystals to another side to discover they share more than just happiness and joy.

* * *

Okay, so let's review on what Trek turned into

Lucy first sees him as a sauropod, more specifically the _Cetiosaurus _from the last chapter, then she formally meets him as a _Hypsilophodon_, then lastly, their friendship is assured when Trek turns into a _Microraptor_ and snuggles in Lucy's arms. That's all the transformations for this chapter (If you don't understand yet, Trek can turn into dinosaurs, how he can will be for another time), but stay tuned, for there are many more to come!


	3. Macao Arc II

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Romeo Conbolt wishes for his father to return, but when the Master refuses to send out a search party, Natsu leaves to find Macao Conbolt himself in the mountains of Mount Hakobe. Joining him are his closest friend Happy, new friend Lucy, and old friend Deinos.

* * *

Chapter 3: Salamander, Bull, Monkey, and _Cryolophosaurus_

**Deinos**

"So that Bora was masquerading as you and your dad huh? That's too bad Natsu. I'd hope this was the day you'd see your dad again." Deinos said as Natsu dug into his fire food. Knowing Natsu was taught a magic that allowed him to gain the physical characteristics of a dragon, Deinos spoke nothing of the matter, only interested in how Natsu discovered someone was using his alias and the guild's name in order to send helpless and unsuspecting women aboard a ship to be sold as slaves.

"Yeah well I did get Lucy in the end, so it was still a win for me." Natsu said as he wiped his mouth and made for the request board. He didn't notice Lucy, having heard his comment, blush from the bar counter while Mirajane was on the other side wiping a glass. In the empty area from east of the bar, a slender necked animal with a wide bill was sleeping on the floor, its legs tucked into its stomach, and its bright red and black plumage hugging the body-a _Gallimimus_

As Natsu continued to check the jobs for one that would give him a large sum of money and also put his Magic to the test, a small boy walked into the guild. He had spiky hair that was a dark shade of violet, wore brown shorts and a dark green shirt with a smiling sun in the front. He bore the look a child would have whenever they were worried about something.

In this case, little Romeo Conbolt was worried about the whereabouts of Macao, his father.

Deinos watched the exchange between Romeo and the Master, who simply sat on the far end of the bar counter while Romeo tearfully tried to convince the Master to search for his father for the past few days now

"But sir, he said he'd be back in three days, and it's been a week already!" Romeo said, the tears threatening to fall. Deinos meanwhile, could feel Trek stirring in the corner of the guild hall.

"For goodness sake Romeo, have a little faith in your father. Give him some more time to get the job done. As for you, it's best if you go home, sit down on the couch and have some milk and cookies like a good kid should!"

Deinos, perhaps as a result of having an animal for a best friend, somehow found out he could read the emotions of others ever since he was eight. When he saw Romeo shaking with his fists clenched, he knew the Master had hit a sore spot.

He didn't need to read emotions though, to correctly predict Romeo would strike the Master in the nose, and then leave the guild in tears.

He didn't need to read body language, to know his best friend's head was following the boy out the door.

And most of all, he didn't need to read minds to know that Natsu was going to find Macao Conbolt, which he did after nearly wrecking the request board in a fit of rage.

Because Natsu and Romeo have a lot in common

When he was new to the guild, Natsu had always bragged about his father, the Great Fire Dragon Igneel, who had raised Natsu and taught him the culture of Earth Land as well as his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic when he was still young. However, one day, Igneel disappeared and never returned. Until now, Natsu lives for the day when he will reunite with Igneel. That little scene with Romeo just reminded Natsu of the painful prospect of losing someone so dear to you.

And it wasn't just Natsu or Romeo. Deinos knew everyone in Fairy Tail carries a burden in their hearts that only brings them closer as nakama. A burden only relieved by helping and seeing the joy in others. A burden only relieved by the warmth of a kind heart.

* * *

_8 years ago…_

_The Mages gathered around South Gate Park, where they are currently trying to grasp the situation in front of them._

_There had been a request sent to the Guild to get rid of a monster that been terrorizing the citizens of Magnolia who frequented the park. At first the guild was skeptical, as the monster's descriptions changed with each witness, however, the reward was doubled, and so, with that incentive in mind, they decided to take the job and remedy the situation_

_Sure enough, they did find the monster. It was an animal of about the same size as a full-grown man. A single feather grew out from his head. The animal had long claws on both its hands and feet. The feet in particular, sported an enlarged claw each that was raised higher than the rest. _

_The guild tried to find a way to get it, but the creature was unbelievably fast. It managed to somehow throw three Mages away a good distance using an unknown Magic attack. When they tried to overwhelm with pure force, the creature simply changed form until it was a lot bigger than they are. When it was done, it was a creature with skin as black as coals, with markings that resemble magma faults. Its mouth was lined with rows of jagged sharp teeth, making for a frightening monster indeed. If that wasn't scary enough, the creature opened its wide mouth, forming a Magic Seal with the symbol of a skull at the center of the incantation-the skull of a Torvosaurus. _

_As the Seal released a powerful beam of fire that decimated the surrounding vegetation, Fairy Tail gritted their teeth in frustration, they were stubborn, but even they knew something like this was just plain unstoppable. They could only watch and move out of the way as the creature continued to fire again and again. _

_What came next caused everyone to drop to the ground in surprise._

_As the beast prepared for another blast of fire, this time, aiming to hurt, a voice rang out from the park's entrance._

"_Bad boy, Trek, no! That is not how we greet other people!"_

_Everyone's mouths had unhinged from their mouths in utter shock at what just happened. As the voice broke over the scene of the fight, the creature's fire died down slowly, and it turned its head towards the voice. _

_It came from a boy of about 9 years of age in appearance. His green hair and face, as well as all the parts of his body, were ridden in dirt and grime. His white shirt was practically torn in the middle, and his shorts were already fading away. From his appearance alone, it can already be implied he had been living by his own for a while now, and judging by what had just occurred, the conclusion that this boy had just found a very unlikely friend may also be drawn. _

_As the boy continued to approach the creature, the fire in the latter's eyes was replaced with a kinder flame; one that reflected the warmth in a parent's eyes towards their children, or the soothing heat of a fireplace. The boy wrapped his small, frail arms around the creature's snout, and the creature, despite the size of its mouth, lifted the boy with such carefulness as if it were a dog cradling its pups. It turned to the line of vision of the Mages which it had attacked, and when it did, the Mages were further amazed, for they'd never thought it was intelligent as well._

_When it turned, the creature exposed the boy's stomach, which was so thin, his bony ribs were showing. That creature, in that simple of a motion, was trying to say, "Help this kid, he hasn't eaten in days! Spare some food please." The Mages initially thought nothing of it, but the boy's shirt had run upwards when he'd been lifted by his scaly friend, and when they began looking at it like a math problem did they understand the meaning by that simple turn of the head._

_So one Mage, a man with lilac-colored hair, came up to the boy and spoke as gently as he could, "Hey, do you want to come to our guild, we have a lot of food. You must be hungry."_

_The boy, at the prospect of food, widened his eyes in excitement, "Sure, after all, you're from Fairy Tail right?" he asked as he pointed to the man's right arm which bore the guild mark,"That's the guild we're supposed to join huh Trek?" _

_The man, known as Macao Conbolt, stepped back in shock from the creature's roar, but the young boy merely spoke on, "I'm Deinos Saurodon, and this is my buddy Trek," pointing to the creature, which for the moment had gone silent, "We'd like to join you guild."_

_Macao, after recovering from the shock, put on the friendliest smile he could muster, and said, "Sure thing kid, let's talk to the Master about it." _

"_No need for that Macao. I'm already here." broke a new voice._

_A short, elderly man stepped into view wearing a serious expression, as if he was going to scold the boy for attacking the men, but the boy stood his ground and met the man's eyes. The man eyed the boy and his monster of a friend from head to toe to tail, and let out a sigh, before saying._

"_So you say you want to join Fairy Tail huh?"_

"_Yes! I've been led to Magnolia for that one purpose only!"_

_Makarov Dreyar eyed the boy with raised eyebrows at his answer. Then he took out his hand and his stern expression softened into one of welcome. The other Mages' expression did something similar as well. Fairy Tail's guild Master then held out his hand and said,_

"_Pleasure to meet you Mr. Saurodon! Well come along now, you can follow Macao and the others back to guild. Go to the bar at the other end of the guild, and you'll be an official guild member in no time! Your friend over there can join too. Macao! I have a meeting with the Council. I trust that you can safely lead this boy and his friend back to the guild?"_

"_Yes Master!"_

"_Well then, you'd better get going."_

"_Hear that kid, you're going to be one of us from now on." Macao said, a smile of excitement crossing his face.  
_

"_YES! Did you hear that Trek, we're going to be Mages of Fairy Tail! We did it!"_

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" **_

* * *

Deinos hung on to that fond memory of his recruitment into Fairy Tail. Since he'd been sent out into the world to fend for himself after receiving Trek, he'd been moving from town to town, scraping enough money to fend for himself and his best friend.

Then Fairy Tail came, and he'd been content ever since.

That's why he came along with Natsu, because he owed Macao for that.

"Why'd you decide to come along Lucy?"

"I thought it would be fun if someone else came along with you"

From the outside of the vehicle, Deinos could hear everything with the ears he'd honed to listen to even a mere rustle of the bushes. Actually, Lucy, after stating the difficulty Romeo has of not having his father around, and the Master seemingly aloof nature towards, the situation, Mirajane was there to clear things up and assure Lucy that the Master is indeed generally concerned. She had also given Lucy a little of Natsu's background, and the heartbreaking departure of Igneel. Lucy had decided to tag along, her heart having been moved by Natsu motivation.

They'd gotten into some pretty awkward conversations, what with Happy's naivety and Natsu's density. Deinos snickered outside, but Natsu's motion sickness affects his senses, so even with his own brand of enhanced hearing, he was unaware that Deinos had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

As they approached the mountains of Hakobe, Deinos saw that there was a seriously heavy snowstorm. He knew Natsu well enough to know something like this wouldn't bother him, but Lucy wasn't a full-fledged Mage, and she certainly wasn't built for the cold...

_This could be a problem,_ he thought.

Certainly enough, when the carriage had dropped them off, Lucy began chattering from the cold. Deinos wasn't bothered because he'd been in worse situations like this. Even Trek had come prepared. Another giant lizard with two bumps on his head appeared. The animal was a dark blue with patches of white on its body, giving the impression that it had been struck, no pelted, with a few snowballs. Deinos recognized this one too. It was a _Cryolophosaurus_, a Saurian with mastery over ice, as shown by the snowstorm winds blowing around the animal's scaly body.

Deinos later discovered that even Lucy had her own means of keeping warm. Grabbing the blanket from Natsu's pack, she summoned a Celestial Spirit that took on the form of an anthropomorphic grandfather clock.

Lucy hid inside the glass casing of the clock, where the pendulum is usually stationed, with the blanket as an extra means of insulation. Despite being able to see her lips move, Natsu, Deinos, Happy and Trek couldn't make out any sound.

"What? I can't hear what you're saying."

"'Why would someone like Macao take a job in these parts', she inquires" the clock, known as Horologium, translates for her.

"Macao's job description was to slay a monster called a Vulcan, which is quite known in these parts," Natsu answers for her, "They're notorious for their preference of human women, so he took on the job to reduce their numbers."

"'I want to go home!' She says"

"Be my guest, says I."

"Aye"

And with that, Natsu and Happy trudged deeper into the blizzard, while Lucy kept herself warm inside of Horologium.

Trek meanwhile, let a low growl escape to the mountains above; this catches Deinos' attention, because a growl from that guy meant trouble was fast approaching.

"What is it buddy? You think Macao's up there?"

The _Crylophosaurus_ continued to growl, and for a moment, Deinos, with his heightened perception, notices something moving up that mountain. It was only for a moment, but that gave Deinos enough incentive to attack that side of the mountain.

"_Cryolophosaurus_, Ancient Frozen Crest Secret Art: Icicle Storm"

Crystals made of ice began to surround Trek. He then unleashes them into the face of the mountain, flushing out something big.

The aforementioned something began bounding down the slopes, letting loose a powerful roar in the process before landing on top of Natsu, who had just managed to get out the way.

That something was a primate about twice a big as a human, its fur was pure white, and thick, perfectly suited for the harsh conditions of Mt. Hakobe, and its head was dark skinned, as were its chest, palms and feet. It had big forearms like a gorilla, and bared its fangs out at Natsu.

It was a Vulcan alright, but something about it was off, Deinos could tell. It was as if he'd encountered this exact individual from somewhere.

"Hey you monkey!" Natsu shouted, "Do you know where my friend is?"

The Vulcan turned to face Natsu, its nostrils flaring with rage, before it caught a scent, roughly turned the other way and began sprinting off.

Straight towards Deinos

Deinos, bracing himself for the impact, opens his eyes to find that the Vulcan had been blocked by Trek's tail before the latter was knocked back by a large meaty fist. The creature then zeroes in for Horologium, eyeing the contents of the Celestial Spirit's glass case.

"Mmmm! Me like Women!" he said greedily before he promptly scoops up Horologium, with Lucy inside, and runs off in the direction of the summit.

"'Don't just stand there! Help me!' She yells furiously."

_Where his cave is likely to be located_, Deinos concludes.

As he sees Natsu bolt for the Vulcan, he calls for Trek and decides to follow them. He'd never seen a Vulcan talk, and when this one did, it promptly startled him, but then again, they could have an advantage. Maybe the Vulcan had enough vocabulary to tell them where Macao is, that is, if Natsu doesn't pummel him into the ground first.

* * *

**Lucy**

Deep within the icicle-ridden cavern, Lucy was shivering from fear.

She'd listen to Natsu's words about Vulcans, and honestly, she didn't like it. She didn't want to end up being some monkey's unwilling lifetime partner.

The Vulcan's face pressing against Horologium's glass case every five seconds or so did nothing to lower her fear. It did quite the opposite in fact, it made her shiver even more and put her senses on high alert, just in case the monkey decides to pry open Horologium and have his way with her.

The frenzied monkey then begins to dance wildly in a circle around Horologium. Lucy doesn't understand what's up with it, but much to her chagrin, at that particular moment, Horologium announces that his time duration is up, and leaves in a shower of Celestial sparkles. While Lucy futilely demands for an extension, the Vulcan approaches her, but before anything beyond that could happen, a very loud, and very familiar echoes within the cavern walls.

"ALL RIGHT MONKEY, WHERE'S MAC-"

Natsu had sprinted right into the ice cavern, not even breaking a sweat, unfortunately, he'd lost his footing and spun right past his intended target.

_Does he really have to make such an entrance?_ She mentally questioned.

* * *

**Deinos **

Meanwhile, on the outside, Deinos was having a bad day.

He'd lost Natsu in the storm

He'd lost Lucy to a giant, perverted ape.

He'd lost Macao to said giant, perverted ape.

And worst of all, he and Trek were now fighting a huge reptile, with forelimbs having evolved into leathery wings like those of a bat's, snowy white, scales that were like chainmail, and massive rows of black spikes. The creature roared to show blunt, peg-like teeth, suggesting a vegetarian diet.

That didn't mean that a Blizzardvern tolerated tresspassers into its territory. The one they encountered was currently engaged with Trek in combat, its comrade having been frozen in a glacier the size of a house by the _Cryolophosaurus_. Somehow, Trek managed to dodge the Blizzardvern's Ice-based Magic, all the while countering with his own Magic, not to mention including a few melee based attacks such as tail slamming, biting, and slashing.

But Trek couldn't do this forever, Deinos knew they couldn't waste time, so he mustered up his own Magic power and telepathically told his partner to ready himself.

In an instant, both Mage and Saurian unleashed a powerful combination of their two attacks in the form of a Magic Seal that opened in the sky above them, and imprinted on its center, the skull of a _Cryolophosaurus_.

"Unison Raid: Final Blizzard"

Unison Raid the term to describe the supernatural phenomenon when two Mages utilize their Magic in one powerful spell. That was the advantage of someone like Deinos. He and his familiar can both use Magic, thus giving them room to utilize Unison Raids like this almost all the time, though this drains his Magic Power by a huge amount, but the resulting spells is definitely worth it.

Shards of ice fell to the ground like rain, piercing the ground, the rocks, and most importantly, the Blizzardvern's tough armor and forcing the beast to retreat far from the line of fire. As soon as the draconian terror was a good distance away from the Mage, Deinos and Trek stopped their Unison Raid, and hurriedly continued up the mountain; Blizzardverns move in groups, and there might be more up ahead, so they have to prepare for the worst and conserve their Magic Power.

* * *

When the duo had finally tracked Natsu and the Vulcan to an ice cavern, the first thing they saw was someone's legs bent down and the body bent forward, as if whoever the stranger was, he or she was trying to catch somebody or something.

While Deinos is unsure of what was going, Trek's instincts took over. Grabbing the mystery person by the tail extending from the back with his teeth, Cryolophosaurus pulled with a good force, hauling 5 bodies in the process. He recognized Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and an unconscious Macao, but the fourth person, or should I say bovine, was new to Deinos. Humanoid in shape, the head displayed characteristics of male and female cattle, with a dappled black and white color scheme similar to most cows, while the horns are typical of bulls. His body is predominantly bare, except for a pair of briefs that covered his groin. His neck sports a cowbell, and his nose has a piercing. Taller than Natsu or Lucy, he looked quite intimidating.

As Happy diagnoses Macao's critical condition, Lucy tells the bull-man, who was actually a Celestial Spirit like Horologium, but of a higher class, to return to the world of the Celestial Spirits and thanks him for his help, as he leaves, he promises he will continue to protect Lucy and her body, causing her to scream at his dissolving form to stop being such a pervert.

Back to Macao-he's got a couple of bruises almost everywhere, his skin sported numerous scratches, and there is one deep wound to one side of his body. The bad part is, that very wound is still flowing blood.

"Lucy, what happened, where did you guys find Macao?" Deinos asked.

Lucy didn't spare any details or seconds, "The Vulcan tricked Natsu when he tried to ask it where it was supposedly holding Macao. Natsu was kicked down the mountainside, but was saved by Happy. I summoned Taurus to help out, but Natsu ended up knocking him out. Then the Vulcan used Taurus' axe to attack, but Natsu managed to melt it and knock him out. Turns out the Vulcan had taken over Macao using his Magic. Anyways, the ground gave way and Macao fell, but we almost lost him until you arrived."

Of course! That's why the Vulcan gave Deinos a funny feeling. It smelled like Macao.

"Lucy, hold Macao down will ya?" Natsu said as he began to set his fist ablaze.

Lucy, though hesitant for a moment, finally complied, and soon, the cavern echoed with the screams of Macao as Natsu used his Dragon Slaying abilities to cauterize Macao's wound, while telling the Mage to hang on for the sake of his worried-to death-son. Deinos had seen Natsu do this to his own body, so he knew Macao was going to be fine.

As they headed back to Magnolia, Macao spend most of his time on _Cryolophosaurus_' back so that he could recover from the stress his body went through, but as they headed closer, Macao requested that he be allowed to walk home on his own, which they permitted but on the condition that Natsu be allowed to support him by one arm.

* * *

**Romeo**

"_Why would anyone want to be a Mage, especially one from Fairy Tail?"_

"_I know right, they're a couple of losers, and they smell like booze. YUUUCCCKKK!"_

"_I wanna be a knight when I grow up! Not some stinky old Mage!"_

_**Later at the guild,**_

"_Dad, please take a job. I can't handle all these insults anymore!" Romeo said to his father, close to tears._

_Macao put down his glass, looked at his son, and said, "All right! Anything for you Romeo."_

Romeo sat at a bench, regretful of what he'd put his father through. If anything happened to him while he was at Mount Hakobe…

Romeo was then snapped out his thoughts as he felt a familiar presence approaching him.

His head shot up, and finally his watery eyes finally allowed the tears to fall, not from sorrow, but from joy.

For smiling up at him were Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Deinos, and most importantly of all, his own father, very weak, but very much alive.

Romeo ran up to his father, taking full responsibility for his father's condition while he soaked his father's own shirt with tears of relief.

"Hey Romeo," his father began, "Next time those bullies make fun of you, ask them if their dad took down 19 monsters."

Romeo could only look on proudly as he continued to hug his dad, and as he did he gave his teary gratitude to the Mages who had helped bring his dad home to him.

He didn't care what those bullies said. After what he saw today, Romeo Conbolt knew what he would do with his life. He was going to be a Mage, and join Fairy Tail and take on all kinds of requests and help all kinds of people.

All the way home, he held on to his dad, not because he didn't want to get lost, but because he didn't want to lose him again, so for both their sakes, he's not letting go anytime soon.

Or forever, for that matter.

* * *

Finally the Macao Arc is done! So yeah, the only Trek transformations in this chapter are _Gallimimus, Torvosaurus_ and _Cryolophosaurus_.


	4. Daybreak Arc I

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: As Deinos explains to Lucy what encompasses Fossil Magic, he remembers a significant during his early days as a Fairy Tail Mage.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lost World Unraveled

**Deinos**

Deinos does not suffer from motion sickness like Natsu does, but he'd rather be on the top of a scaly back than feel the wood of a carriage seat.

Most Saurians can rival or exceed an elephant in size, and _Ampelosaurus_ was one of them._ Ampelosaurus _was similar in appearance to _Cetiosaurus_, the only difference was that its scales were a light blue, and it had a display of spikes on its shoulders.

"Hey Deinos," Lucy's head poked out from the carriage window.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here for a minute? I want to ask you something."

"Sure!" Deinos slid down Trek's long neck, and hopped into the cart's interior, which, save for Natsu's groaning, was moderately silent.

"So Deinos, what's the Magic you use? Natsu said I should hear a first-hand account, since he says the Magic is quite difficult."

"Is that what he said, then I guess I could spare a minute or two," Deinos took a deep breath, and began a conversation that reminded him of a similar discussion during his early years at Fairy Tail.

* * *

"_Hey Deinos, most of the grown-ups say your Magic is rare, so what is it?" a curious Natsu piped up as he took a seat across the young boy._

"_Uhhh….I don't really know how to say it," Deinos said sheepishly. At that moment, Gray slid next to him and put an arm around him._

_"Ah…don't worry. I doubt the little fire-sucker over there could understand anything you say, much less stay awake! Ahahahahaha!" laughed Gray as a fiery aura began to surround Natsu._

"_WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS?"_

"_YOU HEARD ME BARBECUE BRAIN!"_

"_I COULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING OVER THE SOUND OF YOU YAPPING YOUR PANTS OFF LITERALLY!"_

"_WELL LET ME JOG YOUR SENSES FLAME FACE!"_

"_Don't worry about them Deinos, but Natsu-kun is right, we all want to know how does your magic work?" asked a girl with short, silvery blond hair and sapphire eyes. Her name was Lisanna Strauss, and the spiky haired boy behind her was actually her older brother Elfman, soon others joined, such as the wavy-haired brunette Cana Alberona, red haired Erza Scarlet, and the eldest of the Strauss siblings, nicknamed "the Demon. Even the aloof Laxus Dreyar approached the group, interested in what the boy has to say._

_With a lot of eyes, it seemed that they were genuinely interested about the workings of his Magic, so it seems he had no choice but to explain._

"_O-Okay, well, Fossil Magic isn't really something we use."_

"_Huh? But you're a user right," Cana inquired._

"_Yeah, but I'm kinda talking about another meaning of 'use'. You see, Fossil Magic is just well generic Magic. Like kinda how Card Magic, Ice Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic are all just forms of Magic."_

"_Wait, so Fossil Magic is just Magic? AHHHHHH THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" screamed Natsu before Erza slapped him upside the head in order for him to calm down._

"_Fossil Magic existed millions of years ago, and those who used it weren't even humans."_

_As if by cue, everyone's head tilted to a feathery man-sized creature with an enlarged claw on each of its feet- Deinonychus- sleeping nonchalantly on the floor._

"_In its original form it was utilized by Saurians, and during their time, known as the Ancient Ages, it was kinda like our version of Magic."_

"_Well, was there anything that affected the use of Magic?" questioned Erza, who was starting to take an interest in the notion of ancient Magic forms._

"_Unlike our time, no, all Saurians actually had the potential to use Magic, and there was no limit as to how many kinds of Magic one individual could use. Some just didn't unless the situation calls for such measures to be taken, but for most, it was a way of life, a part of their culture. They had to use it almost everyday in order to maintain the Order."_

"_Order?"_

"_With a capital O, it was a way of living, where life was determined through battle."_

"_I don't understand," Elfman complained._

"_Let me elaborate. Long ago, there existed the Saurian equivalent of Chaos, the Everblack, in this sea of disorder, rose a demon called C'elqax, who ruled over his subjects with pain and darkness, but the entity's reign over the world was short lived. Another primordial was born- Saur, the Great Mother. Ferocious but benevolent, she gave birth to wondrous children who each possessed special abilities that came from Her. Their children, also Her children, were also granted such powers, and named themselves the Saurians, which is actually a loose translation of the original character for "Child of Saur"_

"_But, when C'elqax found out about this, he was determined to revert the world back to the Everblack, and, not intending for Her children to live short, fruitless lives, Saur disappeared to challenge him. It is said that the Cycles of day and night, represent their battles, of course, irregularities happen, but in the end, Saur sacrifices Her physical form in each duel to defeat him, and the Cycle begins anew. In honor of Her sacrifice, her children, the leafeaters that roam in search of fresh pastures, and the leafhunters that prowl the shadows, founded the Order so as to keep alive the tradition of noble sacrifice, as Saur herself does each day._

"_So, as a part of that Order, duels were born. Fought upon the Mortal Soil, the Sky Plain, and the Sea Kingdom, each duel's outcome determines who gets to live to see the next day. Those who lose accept defeat with honor, and their bodies will feed a multitude of lives. That is why we see the leafhunters devour the leafeaters, for squandering a defeated body is considering an act of sacrilege."_

"_Wait, so Saurians hunted Saurians, and so, whoever loses ends up the winner's dinner?" piped a curious Levy, who was writing down notes with a pencil.  
_

"_Well," Deinos shrugged, "Not all the time. Leafeaters win almost as much as leafhunters do."_

"_But if someone dies and no one is around to devour the carcass, what then?"_

"_Then the Scale shall be brought. A conifer, fresh from the woods, is considered the Order's symbol, for it is said to be a scale formed from the Magic of Saur Herself. Its seeds shall be scattered on the ground on where a warrior has fallen, and it will only grow on the blood of honorable sacrifice. It a tradition among leafhunters to give the herds a single conifer after they've claimed a member's life to sustain many others; it is a fair trade in their world."_

"_I can't believe creatures could live in a world where Magic was seen as a survival skill." Cana said, her head hung low._

"_Of course," Deinos, "But millions of years of sacrifice culminated with the Great End, the greatest sacrifice of all."_

"_The Great End?" Lisanna asked, "What's that?"_

"_A time when all of Saur's doing would be unraveled. Her greatest sacrifice, made possible by the steeled resolve of Her children. Finally slain by Her demonic nemesis, Saur plummets, the force threatening to break the very foundations of the world she had made, so Saurians, leafhunters, and leafeaters alike, worked as one to unleash their own magic unto the falling primordial until Her essence exploded. Finally relieved of Her burden, Saur releases Her children from theirs in return, and finally, the Saurians were free of the Order, and free to live beyond the world they knew, but they left behind a legacy." Deinos stops and shows everyone the ring on his finger, a bright swirling green mass in the center, "That's one of the Scales of Gaius, the first Lacrima. It's said that each contains the essence from Sol's first generation of children and contains a great Magical power." _

_Deinos took another deep breath, "I guess that's pretty much what Fossil Magic is."_

"_That's it?" an unamused Natsu asked before being receiving a knock to the head by both Gray and Erza._

_"So the Magic is based on sacrifice eh?" the Master had appeared and joined the crowd of youths, "Well then, I guess it's pretty good you were chosen as a wielder."_

_Everyone turned to Deinos, and the Mage shrunk under everyone's gaze._

"_Look, that Magic chose you for a reason. Because you have the resolve to go all out, you're not afraid to take risks for the sake of your friends. That's the greatest sacrifice of all, and as for the Saurians, they really haven't left. All Magic, not just theirs, is strengthened by the sacrifices we undergo, the hardships we endure, and the lives we save. Let the Saurians serve as an example, for selflessness is the way of Fairy Tail as well. Understand that lesson well and take it to heart, my children."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Deinos nodded, and turned to come face to face with a now wide awake Trek, without whom he wouldn't have made it as a Mage.  
_

_**I promise I won't let anyone of you get hurt. I'll gladly take the punch if it means saving your lives because you're my nakama, and we'll stick together, as a herd!**_

_When he locked eyes with the Saurian, he, having heard his mental vow, nods his head, affirming he is willing to help his family and home see that promise through to the end._

* * *

Ok, this chapter is purely fanmade, because I wanted the Daybreak arc to be longer than the Macao arc, as well as include a little glimpse into Deinos' pre-Lucy moments at Fairy Tail. Also, I decided to think of another way for Lucy to kill time, as teasing Natsu's motion sickness just doesn't seem like the kind of thing she'd do the whole trip to Shirotsume Town, where the events of the arc will unfold.

Before I forget, _Ampelosaurus_ and _Deinonychus_, with a little mention of _Cetiosaurus_, and if you want to include other dinosaurs, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Daybreak Arc II

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Shirotsume Town, the destination of Team Natsu, of which Deinos is a member, is known for being the residence of the infamous Duke of Everlue, when the Fairy Tail Mages are ordered to infiltrate the Duke's house for a book. Unfortunately, the job proves to be much more difficult due to the maids being Magic users. Thankfully, Team Natsu's got size on their side!

Also, what is it about _Daybreak _that makes it so special? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 5: _Maiasaura_ Mansion Madness/_Ankylosaurus_ goes Dirt Diving!

**Deinos**

Since the group had arrived in Shirotsume town, Natsu, with his team comprising of Lucy, Happy, Deinos and Trek, had stopped to eat before heading to the house of the client- Kaby Melon, when they had arrived, Kaby, a decent looking man, accompanied by his wife, briefed them about the book known as "Daybreak" which he deemed as trash and wanted to destroy. The book was currently located in the library of the Duke of Everlue's mansion, and as an additional incentive, the reward of two thousand jewels has been increased to two million.

While in the house, Deinos could tell that Natsu had scented the area, and Deinos' own nose, being in par with that of his Dragon Slayer friend, had a fleeing moment of suspicion, as the house smells seemed different from that of Kaby, but shrugged it off, when Natsu began mentally falling apart at the unconcluded issue of how they should split their reward.

As they left the Melons behind in a hurry, Deinos overheard a conversation after they had left.

"That last team of Mages had failed in their mission. It most certainly would have been nothing more than a mere robbery to the Duke. In addition to that, security must have been tightened." Mrs. Melon's voice.

"I know, but…" her husband's.

The voices then died down as they walked further and further from the Melon household. Deinos inwardly shuddered. Was there something the couple was not telling them about that book? In addition to their initial meeting with the Melons, Deinos remembered that Kaby spoke of the book's destruction with such passion, as if the book had insulted his mom or something.

But Deinos knew that Fairy Tail wasn't good at listening to details, so he trusted his instincts and followed Natsu, Happy and Lucy to the Everlue Mansion.

* * *

Deinos knew Lucy was pretty.

So he found it quite odd that the Duke turned her down, especially since the job description specified that the perverted politician preferred blond maids.

Then again, when those rather, unusual looking maids popped up from the ground, Deinos was starting to think the politician is a little, well, distorted in his sexual preferences.

Which brings another strange mystery into light. When that first maid popped up, Deinos couldn't help but feel that the nature of her scent seemed rather familiar, as if he'd scented this from before, but from where and when, he was in the dark.

He could only sweat drop as Lucy curled up into a ball, tears falling from her soft brown eyes, while Natsu suggests another plan- break in, steal the book, and incinerate it with his fire.

Feeling pumped, Deinos noticed Trek, as a _Tapejara_, flapping his wings in enthusiasm. He could feel Trek's own excitement in his head.

_Well then buddy, ready to take on the world again?_

_**"RRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

"Shhhhh! You'll give away our position!"

* * *

Since Lucy's plan failed, the group decided to enter another way. The team heads to the rooftop, using Happy and Trek as lifts, while Natsu leads the break-in.

After a while of snooping the rather large mansion of the Duke, stopping at the foyer, the gorilla maids then reappeared out of the ground, wielding common household items as weapons, though what makes them scary is their Magic.

Divers, Deinos thought. These guys can tunnel through any surface, even steel or marble, so it's gonna be pretty hard to land a hit.

Natsu hits one with his Fire Dragon Claws, but Deinos can't afford to risk the whole group getting caught.

"Lucy, get Natsu and Happy out of here and find that book. Trek and I'll distract these clowns!"

Lucy nodded, and raced off to continue the search for the Duke's library.

Meanwhile, Deinos smirked to the maids. Two on five, he liked these odds very much.

Deinos hadn't been able to use his own Magic reservoirs for a long time, so it was no surprise to him when he felt the sudden power surge into his body from his ring.

Meanwhile, Trek had transformed into a large creature with a wide mouth, small, forelegs shaped a bit like horse hooves, but with visible fingers, large thighs and rear legs, and a thick, long tail.

Deinos attacks the four maids, while Trek goes for the big, burly one. He manages to knock her over with a well-aimed tail swing. He then launches a powerful green sphere swirling with magical energy, which explodes upon contact, releasing a powerful scent of flowers and nectar. Unfortunately, the maid survived the attack, and dove underground, only to land a good punch on the underside of Trek, knocking the wind out of him. Snorting in annoyance, Trek answers to that with a strike to the head, but the maid, made of sterner stuff, retaliates. Finally having enough, Trek launches a powerful green beam from his mouth, creating a smoking hole in the maid's outfit.

Deinos meanwhile, lands a good amount of Magic-infused punches on the four other maids, who are quick to counter with their Diver Magic. Despite their numerous attempts to strike him, Deinos uses a technique he learned while training with Trek about using vibrations to track targets to dodge their oncoming attacks. As they surround and prepare to charge at him from all sides, He releases a powerful flurry of cherry blossom petals which slice at the maids' clothes like shurikens. He then unleashes a powerful magical seal with the skull of the dinosaur currently fighting alongside him- a _Maiasaura_, and unleashes his Magic

"Secret Art of the Good Mother: Maternal Protection!"

Trek and Deinos then stand, tail to back, then proceed to attack in such a way that they fling the maids into the air, then, as they fall onto Deinos's eye level, a powerful wave of magic is released, knocking the maids unconscious.

Knowing the Duke himself has the same brand of magic as his servants, Deinos decides its best he fights fire with fire, and asks Trek via telepathy to do so. The result was an animal that sort of resembles a cross between a turtle and a lizard, with the exception of the massive array of bony plates fashioned like a primitive tortoise shell running from the top of the head, then to the back, and finally ending at the tail, which in turn ended in a massive growth of bone shaped like a crudely fashioned club.

"Say Trek, what do you say we give the Duke a taste of his own medicine?"

The _Ankylosaurus_ gave a snort of affirmation, and began to slowly sink into the ground, Deinos following a second later.

* * *

**Lucy**

"We can't burn this book. It's a cultural heritage." Lucy argued while clutching _Daybreak_ in her arms.

"You're abandoning your job!" Natsu argued.

"Look, uh, why don't we just pretend we burnt it and I'll keep it?"

"Lying ain't my thing."

"This is the only known copy of the book! I can't just let you burn it to ashes."

"Boyoyoyo, so that's what everyone's been after this whole time," came a muffled voice from the slowly bulging ground. The Duke came bursting out of it a second later, malice glinting in his eyes.

"You know," he said while twirling his right mustache, "I was wondering what those mages were looking for so frantically. I'd never actually thought that one worthless book could be the cost of all this trouble."

_Hold on! Why would Kaby pay 2 million jewels for this book's destruction if what the Duke said is true?_

Of course, that thought was replaced by something of personal importance to Lucy.

"If it's really worthless, can I keep it then?" she was practically begging by now

"No, despite its worthlessness, this is still considered property of the Duke of Everlue."

"Stingy"

"Shut up ugly."

"We'll burn it here and get it over with"

"I told you, you can't! I haven't read it yet."

"Lucy!" Natsu began hotly, "It's our job!"

"Well then at least let me read it!" Lucy said as she knelt on the floor, reading furiously like there's no tomorrow.

"NANI!? You're reading it here" Natsu and Happy said in shocked unison.

"Get your filthy hands off that book. Come forth, Vanish Brothers"

At that moment, as if from a mystery film, the bookshelves began to part to reveal a secret passageway, at the entrance to which stood two figures stood.

As they stepped into the light, they are revealed to consist of a man wearing an Eastern style white tunic with a high collar, loose black pants, and black shoes. His hair is styled into a queue, and his face is decorated with tattoos of kanji of the four directions. In his left hand he holds a large object reminiscent of a frying pan. The other man, noticeably larger, has dark hair shaped vaguely like a leafy star. His attire is composed of a sweatshirt, light pants and trainers. Both men carry a cloth above their biceps bearing no doubt a guild mark resembling the stylized face of wolf.

"Good afternoon, Mages of Fairy Tail."

Happy points a blue paw to their arms, "I recognize that mark, they're from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild."

"That's right boyoyoyoyo, so prepare to meet your end. Vanish Brothers eliminate the intruders and retrieve that book at once!"

As the men (and cat) in the room, stare each other down, prepared to engage each other, Lucy continues to read the book in her hands, much to everyone's annoyance.

But instantly, she stops, then bolts out of the room.

"Natsu, buy me some time!"

"!"

"This book holds some kind of secret. I have to read it!"

Unfortunately, the Duke heard it as well, and, acting quickly, plunged back underground.

"Lucy is that way!" Natsu comically screamed.

* * *

A while later, Lucy ran all the way into the sewer system, and had just finished reading the book through her special Wind-Reading Glasses, which she put away shortly before feeling a pair of hands grasp each of her arms.

"You're an avid reader are you?" came the voice of the Duke of Everlue, its owner's head appearing shortly.

"Now," he said while tightening his grip on Lucy's arms, "What is the secret of that book?"

Lucy tried to reach for her keys, but they simply dropped to the ground and with her arms immobilized, she was defenseless

"You…you're an enemy of literature. You really are pathetic."

"Me, the Duke of Everlue, a great and highly educated man, an enemy of literature?" the Duke scoffed, his grip tightening by the minute.

"Not only that, your sense of beauty is very much skewed!"

"What's that supposed to mean, smart mouthed missy, don't pull my beautiful maids into this mess? What is the secret of that book? Is it a treasure map, a hidden fortune perhaps? Tell me!"

"That secret isn't for you, so stop poking your nose in it!" Lucy screamed defiantly while poking her tongue at him.

"Tell me or I break your arms!" At that, Lucy could feel his hands twist her limbs slowly. He was going to torture her until she broke.

"You wanna know something brat?" the Duke's voice was dangerously low now, ""I made Kemu Zaleon write that book, so it's secret is rightfully mine."

Lucy then felt his grip slacken, and then finds that a certain blue winged cat has managed to dive-bomb into his left arm, causing her to be free of him. To make matters worse, the Duke disappeared into the wall, and judging by the look of horror on his face, Lucy knew that wasn't his Magic.

* * *

**Deinos**

_Ankylosaurus_ had followed a foul smell, and wound up with something in his mouth; a portly man with an outrageously long mustache- the Duke of Everlue.

"Let me go at once!" screamed the Duke, eliciting a growl from the _Ankylosaurus_, which effectively caused the man to reduce his noise production to a mere whimper of defeat.

_Trek, I say we let him go, don't you? _

Trek obliged, but threw the Duke and broke the wall, the rancid stench of sewage water permeating his and his friend's nostrils at full blast.

Deinos spots Happy floating in said sewage water, and Lucy holding her keys, preparing to summon a Celestial Spirit.

**Celestial Spirit**…

That's it. That large, pink-haired maid, she smelled just like one! The nature of her scent was similar to Taurus'

But before Deinos could relay this information, the Duke and Lucy engaged in a fight, with Lucy dodging his attacks with great skill. For some reason, she seemed to be doing a good job of it, which is unusual, as most Mages are physically frail due to the large amount of mental effort it takes to perfect Magic.

The ensuing fight also revealed some horribly disturbing background of the novel's birth. Daybreak was a book with the Duke as the main character, but it was a horrible novel. In addition to that, the Duke forced the author, Kemu Zaleon, to write, for if he didn't, he would withdraw the citizenships of his family. This really ticked Deinos off, and Trek was starting to show it, what with his tail flicking and all.

"In the end, he gave in and wrote it, but its contents are nothing but garbage!" the Duke said as he managed to grab Lucy's leg.

"And do you know what else, I got really angry about the rejection, so I made him write the book in solitary confinement!" at this point, the Duke's sanity was waning.

"How can you go so far just to get what you want?" Lucy screamed at him while stomping his hand with her heels, "Did you probably know what it felt like to be alone for 3 straight years!?

"He realized my greatness!"

"No, you baka," she yelled back, "It was a fight with his own pride! Had he refused, his family would have been living difficult lives given the situation you'd put him in, but under normal circumstances, the writer's pride would never allow such a vile book to be written!"

"How do you know so much about all this?" the Duke asked.

"It's all written in this book."

"But I've read it over and over. Kemu never mentioned anything of that sort."

"Not to the normal eye, but Kemu was a Mage just like us, and he used the last of his Magic Power to cast a spell unto this book!"

"And that's not all!" she continued, "The real secret isn't for you. It's a truth you will never be able to understand nor appreciate. Even if you see the true intention behind this book's creation, your opinion of it will never change!"

"That is why," she grabbed a Spirit Key, "I will never give it to you, because you have no right possess it! Gate of the GiantCrab, I open thee, Cancer"

The Spirit that was summoned to fight was a dark-skinned man with kinky hair styled into the shape of crab claws. He wore a striped suit with long sleeves, leather pants that held various kinds of equipment for a hairstylist, and most importantly, the two scissors in his hands and the six red claws on his back.

"What kind of haircut do you want today-ebi?"

Lucy screamed to the oblivious Spirit about the situation at hand, while Happy was just plainly shocked at the Spirit's choice of end word for his sentences.

Deinos admits this is one of the perks of Fairy Tail. They seem to recruit the most colorful characters to alleviate tensions in battle.

Then he spots the Duke pull something from his pocket, a key.

_Just like Lucy's._

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, VIRGO!"

At this, a familiar scent filled Deinos' nose.

No not one scent, _Two._

So whose was the other?

Well, Virgo stepped into view, her enormous frame reaching up to the ceiling, and hanging onto her maid suit, was…

"NATSU!?" Everyone was shocked to see the rose-haired Dragon Slayer riding atop the ape-like Spirit.

"How did you get up there?" Lucy screamed-asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of followed her, and then-"

"Followed, you mean grabbed on to her by the look of things!"

"Yeah, kinda like that."

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy was at a loss for words when she saw her teammate swinging around on Virgo's back, slightly sick from the motion.

But when Natsu admitted that he had ridden Virgo when she was summoned, her jaw almost dropped from the mental grenade planted in her brain.

_Natsu, a mere human, entered the Celestial Spirit World, which was deemed impossible._

_How the hell could that have happened!?_

"What can I do for you master?" the maid boomed.

"Retrieve that book!" the Duke shouted in desperation.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted from his position atop the Celestial Spirit as she prepared to charge the blonde, "What should I do?"

"Do you even need to ask? Stop her!"

That was all the incentive Natsu needed to hear.

"Deinos, Trek! Care to help me out here?"

Deinos smiled, "Sure thing"

Natsu set his feet on fire, just like when they were at the foyer, while Trek's tail began to glow brighter until a massive crystal blade encased it, Deinos mounted on his back.

Despite being the Celestial Spirit that she is, Virgo was no match for the combined effort of Natsu and Trek's Magic. As she returns to the Celestial Spirit World in a shower of dust, much to the Duke's shock, Lucy unhooks a whip from her belt and uses it to leash the Duke by the neck.

"You can't escape underground anymore!" She then flicks the whip, causing the Duke to fly in an arch. Just the position Cancer was waiting for.

**"You,"** She lashes at him.

**"Shouldn't be more,"** another crack.

**_"Than a supporting character!"_** as Lucy cracks her whip one last time, Cancer acts, and in a flash, a now bald and mustache-less Duke of Everlue falls to the ground, defeated.

"Ma'am, does this haircut suit you-ebi?"

As Natsu and Happy laughed at the hairless politician, Lucy feels an arm on her shoulder, and turns to see a smiling Deinos.

"Good job Lucy! You did excellent for your first time!"

Trying and failing to hide her blush, Lucy could only smile to herself in satisfaction as she clutched the book in her arms.

* * *

When they arrived back at the mansion (Lucy convinced the team to keep the book in one piece during the trip back) she confronted Kaby about the book's existence.

"It was to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon aren't you?"

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIII!?" Natsu, Deinos and Happy, said once again, in shocked unison. Trek, for some reason, seemed unnaturally calm

Kaby, looking like could he could no longer keep his secret, reluctantly asked, "H-How did you know?"Instead of answering this question, Lucy inquired further, "Have you even read this book?"

"No. He answered back, "But my father told me about it, but even if I would intend to read it, it would simply be a waste of time. My father said this book is nothing more than trash."

"Is that why you intend to destroy it?"

"Yes." Was his solemn answer.

At this, Natsu lost it, "Your father wrote that book, and you're going to burn it just because it's not good enough? What're you thinking huh?!" He said bitterly to Kaby as Lucy tries to restrain him.

"Natsu, remember, it was to protect his father's pride." But Lucy was sympathetic to Natsu. He had lost his father, and this man intended to destroy something that connected him to his father. Natsu knew what it was like to lose a father figure, and she figured that he wasn't gonna sit there and let some guy burn something his father has worked so hard to Natsu hadn't read the contents of the book, and neither had Kaby. Lucy knew she had to set things right.

"Yes, my father was ashamed of writing _Daybreak_. It all started thirty one years ago,"

* * *

_Thirty one years ago, the Melon residence._

_The door opened, and in stepped a man. His hair had grown long from lack of proper grooming and had turned white with age. His sweat stained clothes were fraying and smeared with dirt at the back. His hands were gnarled, and his posture suggested he was exhausted. He stumbled into the house, not even greeting his son as he headed towards a wooden chest._

_"D-Dad? Where have you been all these three years, you haven't contacted us since then. Where were you writing your book at?"_ _Kaby's plea went unanswered as his father tied a rope to his right arm, grabbed the axe stuck to the firewood, and thrust it over his head._

_"I'm never going to write another book ever again!" he proclaimed as he brought down the axe to his arm._

_"DAD NO!"_

* * *

"I didn't think he would do such a thing, amputating his writing arm, so when I visited him at the hospital, all I did was berate him for what a lousy person he was. The pain and anger of three years without my father just because he wrote a story about a perverted nobleman finally came out through those words, but he took no notice of it, and simply told me how much I'd grown and all he thought about was me. I was so angry that, well…"

* * *

_"You, Kaby, you were always on my mind." his father said as he lay on the hospital bed._

_"You've thrown away both your pride as a writer and your family!" Kaby screamed at his father, who simply smiled._

_"You made a good move when you said you'd quit writing," Kaby turned to his father, his eyes stinging with tears of hatred, "Because someone with no pride can never be writer."_

_Kaby then turned for the exit, but before he stepped out of his father's view, he said two last words his father would ever hear from him._

_"Nor a father"_

* * *

"After that, well, my father committed suicide, but I continued to hate him, because I thought he was too weak to stand up for himself."

Kaby remained silent for a while, obviously these were memories he wanted to forget, "But as the years passed, I came to regret what I'd said, and so I decided to destroy that one book, the one thing that had taken his pride as a writer away."

Kaby then lit a match and proceeded to hold the book over the flame, but before it could, the book began shimmering with a mysterious light and released a mysterious circle decorated with intricate patterns- a Magic Seal.

"Wh-What is this?" Kaby said as the book floated from his hold and the words comprising the title and author began to peel from the cover and floated into the air.

Lucy calmly answered, "Your father cast a spell unto this very book." As she spoke, the letters began planting themselves back onto the front of the book, but in a different arrangement:

**D-E-A-R K-A-B-Y**

**Z-E-K-U-A M-E-L-O-N**

"A spell that shuffled all the characters in the book." Lucy said as the pages in the book began to flip and release the written contents, which began shuffling in a myriad of letters that greatly amused Happy and Natsu while Deinos and Trek looked on in wonder. Just like the letters, once they were rearranged into the intended text, they floated back to the pages they were written on.

Lucy continued, "Kemu didn't quit being a writer because he had written the best book in existence, he had written the best book in his power. A book that contains letters to you Kaby-san. That is what your father truly intended to leave behind."

Kaby now saw the book in a different way, Deinos noticed. He was now looking at it like it was a jewel of great fortune, tears flowing down his eyes at the revelation that Lucy's words and the pages of his book had given to him.

"I never really understood him"

"Of course, if you understood the mind of a writer, then the pleasure in reading is lost!" Lucy said with a bright smile as Natsu and Happy began laughing.

"Arigatou, I can't burn this book, not after the truth I learned behind its existence"

"Then we won't need our reward either!" Natsu said while grinning.

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

"We were asked to destroy the book," he reasons, "And we failed in that."

"But we can't do it that way." Kaby said.

"He's right, it's his generosity, let's just accept it." Lucy said in an attempt to change Natsu's mind.

"You're so selfish Lucy!" Happy said, "Just a minute ago, you were saying such nice things. Now that there's no reward, it's all gone down the drain!"

"That was different!" Lucy hissed at the cat.

"I said we don' want it, so no"." Natsu repeated

_But we do want it_, Lucy thought as she began to cry like a little kid having been denied a toy.

When the Melons looked at Deinos, who had been quiet for most of the time, the Mage just smiled, "Natsu's right, we technically didn't do what we were supposed to, so there's no reward for us." Trek backed him up with a bellow and a slap of the tail.

Natsu and Happy turned for the exit, with Deinos and Trek hot on their heels, while Lucy just stood there in disbelief with the bewildered couple that her teammates had just thrown away two million jewels and are dealing with it so easily.

"And Melon," Natsu said with a wave of his arm, "You should go home to. Your real one, I mean." Much to the surprise of the couple and Lucy.

* * *

**Deinos**

As the group crosses a stream, Lucy was screaming at Natsu's stupidity, but Natsu just calmly gave her a lecture about tainting the name of Fairy Tail through dishonesty.

Deinos has the same sense of morals as well. He knew it wouldn't have been right to accept the reward in the first place. Number one, was the obvious fact that the client had order the book to be destroyed, yet it was simply returned to its rightful possessor due to an unlikely change in circumstance. Number two, he knew that the Melons were using someone else's house based from the conflicting scents he'd picked up, so he didn't want to force the couple to give them an amount they probably couldn't afford.

And from the looks of it, it seems Natsu had also noticed the conflicting scents too, and was now telling Lucy about it and asking her why she didn't notice, to which she angrily replies that she's not an animal.

And as the couple (from Deinos' point of view) began bickering about something, Deinos turns to his _Ankylosaurus_ of a partner and begins asking him something."You think I'll ever meet Mom again Trek? Kaby-san finally reconciled and reunited with his father through that book, but what about me?" The boy turned to the giant, scaly reptile listening to every word, "Do you think Mom thinks of me too?"

Trek spoke nothing in mind or mouth, but he did nudge his head under Deinos's arms, a sure sign that Trek is hoping for the best for his friend, and for now, that answer would have to satisfy the young Mage.

Because the daybreak to their adventure has finally met its end.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was really long, but really worth it. So for Trek's transformations, we have _Ankylosaurus_, _Maiasaura_, and a little _Tapejara_; that would make _Tapejara_ our first pterosaur in the story. So, review this story, and feel free to tell me your suggestions for this story, especially when it comes down to who among the prehistoric reptiles should join the scene.


	6. Valentine Arc

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos and Trek are out on a mission, but shortly after they finish it, Trek's senses lead him and his partner to a disturbing sight. Also, what happens when Deinos falls for a Valentine Mage?

* * *

Chapter 6: _Tyrannosaurus_ brings the Heat! /Love Lessons from a _Europasaurus_

**Deinos**

_**"****ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**_

"I don't think that would help much buddy. I mean the guy is basically in his home turf."

It was probably about a million degrees in the underground caverns, which are actually branches of a complex labyrinth of tunnels that lead straight to an underground temple, which is said to house an active demon that exits the tunnels to ravage cities. Legend says that the demon, Balaemon, is nearly impossible to defeat, as he does not fight those whom he considers weak.

Trek and Deinos have no problem navigating the caverns because both Mage and Saurian share the ability to cast light from their eyes. This works like a natural flashlight in dark areas. Not only that, their sense of smell also acts like a compass, guiding the duo to their destination.

Trek has an additional strength that Deinos doesn't have, however. Like _Ankylosaurus_, _Euoplocephalus _has the ability to burrow deep into the earth, so Trek leads the expedition into the walls of the labyrinth, creating new paths with his wide body and moving tail.

Deinos meanwhile, notes the intricate patterns of the wall depicting human sacrifices and cult symbols, possibly implying that this underground temple was built in honor of the demon. That would have been the most likely choice, especially with strange fonts carved into the walls, only instead of water; there were pools of lava forming from the bottom.

Trek growled in discomfort, but trudged on, slowing his pace so that his Mage partner could take the lead again, though they ended walking up side by side.

As they continued walking, both stop abruptly, their muscles tensing up, their eyes began flitting from one side to the other, their senses were on high alert. Someone, or something, aside from them, is on this path.

The fonts at the pathway's walls began to spill lava, and then, bony fingers began rising out, a swirling mass of red flesh around each figure, which was clothed only in a skin rough as wood, and black as charcoal, sporting large ears, large fiery eyes, and sharp claws. When they opened their mouths, burning pitch that blazed as it hit the ground spewed out.

Lesser Pitch Demons; they weren't as bad as Balaemon, but they can burn your finger with their teeth.

And these guys were obviously sent here to weaken the Mages before they challenged the Big Bad.

So Deinos acted fast. As _Euoplocephalus_ explodes into a giant bipedal carnivore with a long snout shaped like a pair of tongs, Deinos leaps into action, spitting a jet of water from his mouth at the nearest Pitch Demon, causing it jump away in pain with a ghastly wail. The others snarled in response to this, only to be completely obliterated by powerful spheres made of pure water that engulfed them before bursting apart with the demon inside.

That attack was known as Bubble Blast, and its caster was a _Suchomimus_, a Saurian belonging to the Spine Fisher Class, the fishermen of the Ancient Ages.

Along the way, numerous other Fire Demons appeared, possibly sent by Balaemon himself in order to slow them down and make it easier for the Demon himself to finish them off once he challenges them personally. Not only that, the labyrinth was filled with deadly traps, which became increasingly difficult to detect and avoid, but the pair, adamant to finish the job, continued on despite the heat of the environment and the battles themselves.

Once they arrived at the aptly named "Fire Altar", they were amazed by its architectural design. The ceiling seemed to stretch to the surface, the gold and silver walls, glowing from the heat of the magma below, merged perfectly well with the rocks, which were gouged with inscriptions in honor of the Fire Demon, who, at the moment, was nowhere to be found.

As Deinos and Trek explore the area, the latter notices something in the shadows, and launches a whip made of water at the rocks. Deinos spots a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and also launches his own Bubble Blast and the rocks, only to hear mocking laughter.

"So, these are the next Magic users that must die? I must say, it would be an insult to my power to kill both of you,"

Then, from the mysterious throne made of magma and rocks, a winged figure emerged. Unlike the previous demons they had seen, this one was very humanlike in appearance. He wore a very long robe over a dark red shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. His clothes are designed with a hot rod motif, and he wears a necklace of pure flame. His hair is ash-gray, his irises painted fiery red, and his skin is cracked like magma faults by veins that creep from the neck up.

"My name is Balaemon, and I am the Great Demon Lord of the Flames, and you," he points at the _Suchomimus_ and adolescent, "Shall feed my flames."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Deinos said, as his hands became engulfed in lightning, while Trek changes form into a massive creature with blue markings and cream-colored scales similar in form to _Ampelosaurus_ and _Cetiosaurus_- a _Jobaria_, and summons the Saurian's respective Magic Seal to launch a powerful geyser of water at the opponent, which was blocked by a wall of flame so incredibly hot, that the water turned to steam as it hit.

"Do you like it? This is Hellfire, my Curse, hotter than any normal fire, and reserved only for the damned such as yourselves!" the Demon pronounced as he launches wave after wave of flames at the team of two, who dodged his attacks, but were starting to slow in their movements due to the heat and the effects of the previous battle catching up to them.

Deinos, aiming for the Demon's face, is knocked back with a strong, fiery backhand right into the rocky walls, which sends Trek into a rage-induced state that caused him to launch wave after wave of attack, which did little to discourage Balaemon from attacking just as brutally.

Deinos quickly gets up, unmindful of the stream of blood flowing from his mouth as a result of the hard impact. His mind was now buzzing with fragments of plans. How was he supposed to beat a guy, whose Magic, was by the way, different from the usually nature of Magic.

_He called it a Curse, so what it makes it different from Magic anyways?_ Was the prime question going on in his head at the moment.

"Trek! Time for a Unison Raid buddy!"

In response to this, Trek throws Deinos onto his back, and the two charge, frost covering sections of their body as they summon massive conical jousting lances made of ice.

"Unison Raid: Twin Ice Lance Destroyer!"

The Lances than land themselves in front of Balaemon as he summons a powerful arc of flame which melts the ice, only have it freeze over again and somehow lock his arm in post casting position.

"Like it? That's what happens when you try to stop that Unison Raid spell, it's a trap-based Fossil Magic."

"But," the Demon said calmly, "I don't use Magic, remember." as he began melting the ice with his own body temperature, much to the younger combatant's dismay.

"Now, I think I've had enough fun; time to end you and your little pet boy!" Deinos and Trek watched as Balaemon simply held out his arms in front of him, as slowly, a rumbling sound could be heard, and the Fossil Mage could also hear the bubbling of the viscous magma from down below.

_He's trying to cook me and Trek, how original_, the Mage thought cockily. Deinos was calm, but he was by no way a no-nonsense kind of guy, and was not above the cockiness that came with adolescence.

For with cockiness, came a quick mind and the ability to formulate new strategies on the spot.

And then, the lava erupted in a geyser, surrounding the walls of the temple, scorching everything it touched. Balaemon could only laugh at his apparent victory as his opponents were now engulfed in a sea of fire.

But then, the lava flow began to change, instead of heading up to the ceiling, it somehow went back down, straight into the Demon himself, who, unprepared for the turn of events, was immediately struck against a wall, where he remained for the duration of the lava flow as it sunk back deep into the earth's core.

Then, he saw the cause of his unexpected failure.

A fire in their eyes, Deinos and Trek, having come up with a plan, managed to somehow reverse the lava flow at the last minute, also having changed their physical properties so that they would somehow become immune to the flames themselves. In place of _Jobaria_, there now stood a powerful creature with a massive head, which in turn held a menacing jaw filled with teeth as long as steak knives. The creature's back legs were thick and were sufficient enough to support its body and tail, assisted by a pair of miniscule, yet powerful arms that helped balance the creature's entire weight. In place of a frightened and unprepared Mage, there was now one with the veins in his temples throbbing, not pleased one bit at the Demon's attempt at incinerating him and his best friend in fire.

Well, now, that Demon would be sorry that he messed with Team Deinos.

"Ancient Tyrant Art: Brimstone Burial!"

Balaemon tried to stop the oncoming attack, but the shock of that last attack rendered him powerless physically and psychologically. The last thing the Great Demon Lord of the Flames saw was a shower of burning rock.

* * *

"Finally, after a day of searching and a day of fighting, it's all over. Now we can go back to the guild for a well deserved watermelon smoothie. What say you buddy?"

_Tyrannosaurus_, under normal circumstances, were made by Saur to be leafhunters, but the prospect of food, regardless of what group it belonged too, made the gigantic carnivore salivate drool and a bit of magma.

**_"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

"Okay, okay! Just try not to bring the whole cavern down on us, or we'll never reach home in one piece, much less alive." as the volcanic ceiling threatened to drop thick stalactites that could kill by crushing as a result of the Saurian's happy stomping and roaring.

Trek, transforming into _Ankylosaurus_, happily followed his master out of the Fire Altar. Following their own scent trail back to the entrance, the duo, finished with the mission of destroying the Rogue Fire Demon Balaemon, returned to their client to inform them of the job's completion, and collect their well-deserved reward of 90,000 jewels.

* * *

_Crastic Village_

"Well, I must say, the rumors were true of your Magic prowess, Saurodon. I was quite pleased when I found out it was you who had accepted the request," The chieftain said to Deinos in his quarters. Trek was outside playing with the children of the village.

"It was my pleasure sir, you were in need, and naturally, I had to answer."

"Well, how very polite, well," the chief gestured to the sack by his right, "This would be your reward, but before you leave, would you like some melons? They could certainly fill you up for the trip back home"

"No thank you sir, we'll be going now." Deinos said as he got up, bowed to the chieftain, and left to call for his best friend to prepare for the journey back.

"Such a nice boy." The chieftain said, "I wonder if my daughter is back yet, she has yet to find a suitable husband, and I think I may found a potential suitor for her."

It's a wonder Deinos didn't hear that.

* * *

They were now walking back to Magnolia (Actually, Trek did most of the walking. Deinos rode on him for most of the journey.), when they soon encountered a spot of trouble along the way.

A gaggle of men were crowding around something. The perverted looks on their faces, coupled with the smell of roses, allowed Deinos to safely conclude it was a woman. As Trek answered Deinos' mental plea of a watchtower by transforming into a _Europasaurus_, the men seemed unusually unperturbed at the sight of the Saurian. In fact, they didn't seem to acknowledge that a several-ton reptile is standing in front of them, its head slightly swaying.

They were surrounded around a woman alright, giving her various tokens of their affection ranging from chocolates to flowers of vibrant colours to jewels of the finest luster.

When he got a good glimpse of her, Deinos quickly retracted his initial thoughts about her.

That was no woman; that was an angel!

She looked beautiful with her silver charm bracelets that she wore on her wrists. Her gown, which seemed to be made only of the reddest of rose petals, smelled not just of roses, but of a myriad of other flowers and nectar. Her short, valentine red hair, was tousled by a gentle breeze. On her head was an intricate hair clip, which seemed like part of a headband, and her eyes, her eyes were a gentle shade of scarlet, which fit her crimson lips and porcelain skin perfectly.

Her expression was one of a celebrity tired of the constant pestering of the paparazzi; she only let out half smiles and declined their professions of love to her, but it did nothing to dampen their spirits.

Deinos was infatuated! So lost was he in her visage that he didn't even notice the girl approach him. And of course, he let out an intelligent gurgle in response. Noticing this, Trek decided that his head was the last place his friend needed to be at the moment.

"Nice to meet you too kind sir." She said in a voice soft as silk and sweet as honey when she saw the boy drop down from a huge , long-necked animal.

At that moment, Trek sneezed, his nostrils spraying a large amount of sticky liquid that was definitely not honey on his best friend. Remarkably, not a drop splattered the girl's skin or stained her perfect clothes.

Also, that little act snapped Deinos out of his love trance, and once he found out what had happened, well…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! EEWWWWWWWW DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!?" Deinos screamed as he ran like a puppy that had been reinvigorated from a recent bath. He shook his body, flicked his arms, and even obliterated an entire tree with Water Fossil Magic in a successful attempt to clean his body, and still he continued for an additional minute before calming down.

When he came to, he realized his little "outburst" in front of the girl he calmed down in the fear that he might have freaked her out greatly, but when he turned to face her, she only had a big smile across her lips, while her hand was resting under her chin, clearly amused at the situation.

"Is he always like this?" She asked while stretching out her hand to touch Trek, and Deinos, in all his socially awkward glory, realized that the questioned was directed to the Saurian, not him.

"Sorry," Deinos said sheepishly before giving Trek a look that clearly spoke, _I'll get you for that_, before turning to the woman, "Name's Deinos, Deinos Saurodon."

"Roselina, Roselina Moore."

"Hold on, Moore? Like as in Ikkis Moore?"

"My father? I was heading home just now when they," she pointed to the men around her, "Showed up, and I haven't been able to shake them ever since."

"Any idea why?"

"Ever heard of the forbidden magic known as Charm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My Magic is similar to that, though it's called Consensus Attraction Magic. It only works when the person thinks the caster is beautiful, which magnifies their feelings and affections all the more."

"How is that effective in a fight?" Deinos asked before his Saurian friend smacked him with his tail in the head, while berating him in his mind for being so stupid around women. Yes, dear readers. Like Natsu, Deinos is also somewhat clueless to the inner workings of human females.

"Well, you can't fight if you're immobilized by love, now can you?" She said almost seductively while batting her eyelashes at him.

At the flirting attempt, Deinos almost fainted, but he handled himself better than their initial conversation, "I-I sssee y-you ha-ha-have a p-p-p-"_SMACK!_, goes Trek's tail once again, "Point in that!" that last part was rushed.

Deinos recovered though, then snapped his fingers. At that, Trek roared, snapping the men out of their own love trances and causing them to run in fear at the sight of the Saurian.

Once it was just the girl and the boy, Roselina asked, "So what about you. How is it that you know my father? Did you come from Crastic?"

"Yeah; your father wanted me to get rid of a Demon in the Fire Temple inside of the mountain, he never mentioned anything about a daughter though."

Roselina poofed her cheeks in annoyance, "Of course, the only time my name ever gets brought up is when he plans to have me wed. I mean, can't he take a hint. I don't want to settle down yet. I want to see the world, experience the thrill of being a Mage, being able to take care of yourself just to prove you can survive without everyday assistance. It's just not fair!" she said while stomping her red heels in annoyance.

_How do you even walk in those? _Deinos wondered in his mind, but before he could take it back, he was beaten by a scold from Trek, followed by the accompanying tail smack, which should have been predictable by now.

However, his attention was brought back to the girl, who suddenly sunk down on the ground, her left arm hugging the other and vice versa while tears ran down that pretty face. Deinos found it quite heartbreaking to look at.

"I just want him to understand, that's all. I'm not asking for much, am I?" She turned towards him, sadness swimming in her tear-streaked eyes.

"No," Deinos said, "I don't think so, because I think your father already understands."

"What you mean?" She said, sniffling.

"Let me tell something regarding your father. He looked really proud when I came to the village to help. As if I was his son. You know what? I think he saw you in me. A powerful Mage who can fend for herself and has the potential to do amazing things with her life, as for the whole marriage fiasco, it's all just a matter of opening up. Just tell how your father how you really feel and I'm sure he'll understand."

After his little counseling, he grinned widely, before taking hold of Roselina's hand and helping her up. Much to his surprise (and happiness), her dress had not even a smudge of dirt, and her legs were clean as ever.

"Thank you." She silently said, "I'll do it, for myself and for him."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm running a bit late." Deinos said as he vaulted over Trek, positioned like a jockey on a horse, before the latter sped off into the distance, leaving a smiling Mage behind.

"Bye Roselina!"

She waved her hand back, "Goodbye, and thank you for everything! I'll never forget you!"

* * *

**Roselina**

She waved until they were nothing more than specks on the horizon before setting her sights on Crastic Village

Her home

This was it; she was going to tell her father about everything. Confidence surging through her body, she walked along the path she was so familiar with.

But she turned around one last time, and, placing her hand to her lips, she blew a kiss towards the horizon.

It's recipient, a green haired boy with a gigantic, scaly best friend.

* * *

Great! Now we have a potential love interest for Deinos in this story, and Curses are introduced early on in this. Now we also see how dangerous and powerful Deinos is, being able to take on quests involving the supernatural (BTW he's not yet S-Class, as he is often absent whenever Makarov announces the candidates.)

This is set around the Lullaby arc, and we'll continue with the story proper to when the group is trapped in Erigor's Wind Barrier.

Trek's Transformations:

_-Euoplocephalus_

_-Suchomimus_

_-Jobaria_

_-Tyrannosaurus_

_-Europasaurus_

_-Ankylosaurus_


	7. Lullaby Arc I

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: After acknowledging the fact that Natsu left for a mission with Gray and Lucy due to Erza's request, Deinos decides to go after them. Instincts spot on, he finds Oshibana Station, were they were last spotted, surrounded by a violent wall of wind.

* * *

Chapter 7: _Utahraptor_ and the Tempest of Shinigami

**Deinos**

"So, Everlue was arrested? I guess lot can happen in two weeks." Deinos said as his partner slumped to ground from exhaustion. Even if you are a _Camptosaurus_, you still get sore feet from walking long distances. The Fossil Mage had just finished reading an article regarding the controversy behind the Duke of Everlue's relationship with Zekua Melon, resulting in the politician's arrest shortly afterwards.

As of the moment, Fairy Tail was a lot quieter. Lucy, Natsu, and even Gray were nowhere to be seen. According to the other guild members, the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet, who after returning from an S-Class mission, had requested that the Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make Mage accompany her on a mission, while he learned from Mirajane that she requested Lucy to accompany them to act as a mediator between Natsu and Gray, who are infamous for their mutual dislike of one another.

"What about you Deinos? Are you going to do another job again?" Mirajane asked from her station at the bar counter.

"Nah that Balaemon took a lot out of us. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while." Deinos said, as Trek took his place at the corner of the guild at the left of the bar counter and immediately drifted off. Deinos meanwhile pulled out a small, leathery pocket book from his pants, and decided to open it. It was a favorite way of his to let time fly.

This book contains a record of all the known Saurians.

Flipping across a random page, he looks at the Saurian on it. It was a seven meter long animal was adorned in feathers like a _Deinonychus_ or _Velociraptor_, but was so much bigger that they were, and thus, the enlarged claws on its feet were of great size.

This creature is a _Utahraptor_, and it, along with _Deinonychus_ and _Velociraptor_, were Ghost Runners, a class of Saurians that were known for their blinding speed and intelligence.

Ghost Runners hold a special place in his heart, for they were the only Saurians he ever feared, yet it was that fear that fascinated him ever so. Even without their Magic, they feared little, and always found a way to stay one step ahead of their opponents.

After a minute of staring, Deinos closed the book, "Mirajane, I'm off for a walk. If anything comes up regarding Natsu and the gang, tell me when I come back. Just need to clear my head for a while."

"Sure!" said the barmaid as she watched her fellow guild mate leave the guild hall.

* * *

Deinos wasn't sure why, but he felt a sense of unrest inside the guild after he'd heard that Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage, a title she had obtained when she was just fifteen, had just asked two non S-Class, but nonetheless powerful, Mages to join her on a mission. Top it off with a flying cat and a Celestial Spirit Mage, and you'd have to wonder why a Mage of such power such as Titania would need that many for a team.

So he took walks as a calming method, which often works, as it allows him to think more clearly. He also memorizes the various classes of Saurian, as it allows him to wash away irrelevant and pestering thoughts from his mind.

The classes of Saurian are quite diverse. Unlike humans, who are diverse in terms of personality, race, and abilities, Saurians are actually diverse in the sense that it is quite easy to distinguish one race from the other by sight alone.

He starts off with the leafhunters. The first class Deinos touches are the mighty jawed Sharkteeth. Sharkteeth are animals with rows of many teeth that are similar in shape to those of sharks, which are used for slicing off large chunks of flesh. They were among the largest of the leafhunters known for being active hunters for leafeaters themselves.

Then he goes to the mighty Spine Fishers. These guys have specialized bones on their backs that grows like the pillars of a temple. They are not quite very fond of hunting large prey, as their narrow jaws cannot produce the necessary force required to take down a massive leafeater. They are instead, passive fishers and corpse eaters. Their status as the largest of the leafhunters is belittled by their preference of fish and small prey. Their fondness of fishing has led to a very patient mind and a preference for using the Magic arts that utilize the waters.

Ghost Runners: These guys were known for hunting in families, thus masters of coordination and strategy in the leafhunter world. They were considered the forebearers of Magic Guilds, as they often accepted new members through an initiation right which usually involves duels that test their strength and endurance. Their large claws are used to strike repeatedly until the opponent falls. They also strike without warning, hence their class name.

The New Hunters are a race of leafhunters that hunted in packs as well, but there was almost nothing about them that seemed unusual, unless they used Magic of course.

Next were the Blazing Tyrants. Known for their tenacity and brutal nature in duels. Blazing Tyrants are usually associated with fire. Their mighty jaws and strength rival that of the Sharkteeth, and despite their small front limbs, no one but a proud leafhunter makes any effort to ridicule them about it lest they take pleasure in being rent to pieces. Their society is highly Spartan in nature, and only females gain high positions during the hunt. Their societies are composed of families that have lands that stretch for miles. Those that do not belong to any family are termed Rogue, mostly comprising of rebellious males who grow weary of beings subordinates.

There were many others. Two-Cresters, Tempest Troopers, Lizard Eaters, and Titan Jaws, but each is identifiable from the rest because no two classes are exactly the same.

The leafeaters were just as diverse. The first ones were the Lyre Drakes. These Saurians, aristocratic and musical by nature, played songs by singing through the Lyre Bones implanted on their heads, which was said to be a gift from the first of their kind, Palaea, who made them out of nature itself

Shield Bearers come in two sub-classes. Spearstone Guardians and Quake Bludgers. They didn't move fast, but their defenses given unto them made up for it. They are usually bards or priests of the Ancient Ages, and rarely fight unless absolutely needed.

The Horned Faces were stubborn, and had high senses of pride. They are also impatient, short-tempered and will charge anything that provokes them. They also strive to be the best at what they do-fighting.

Bird Mimics have a flock mentality that enables them to work in perfect coordination.

Land Titans are the biggest leafeaters around. Their long necks and tails and elephantine build makes for a good deterrence against leafhunters, who would rather hunt something smaller that risked getting crushed by those gigantic, crater-shaped feet.

Those classes, and many others, came to compose of the Saurians Deinos had come to know and love through his best friend.

But the feeling of unrest he felt at the guild hadn't disappeared; in fact, it was growing as if the entirety of the world was trying to point Deinos out to something.

Once he registered the smell of engine oil, the sight of smoke coming out from chutes, and the sound of a loud tooting, he realize he'd walked all the way to Magnolia's resident station, where he catches the faint scent of perfumed metal, ice, and burning charcoal- Erza, Natsu, and Gray respectively.

_Maybe I should find out what's up, just to be sure._

* * *

So that's how Deinos ended up with a single ticket on a train headed for Kunugi Station, and as for Trek, well, let's just say Deinos heard the passengers glimpse a giant winged figure overshadowing the train.

_Probably a Pteranodon or Hatzegopteryx, but why something so big? Usually the guy uses a-_, was all he could think off before he realized what his partner was trying to relay to him.

As he made for the nearest door, he could hear the squawking of something big outside, causing the passengers to turn their heads to the train's ceiling. The conductor was not exempt from this curiosity as well, and Deinos, thinking only of the door at the moment, slammed into the man.

"Hey! You shouldn't be running along the corridors!" scolded the conductor, but that was ignored and instead answered by a hurried, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave this train."

Trek's thoughts were becoming clearer now, and Deinos could only fear the worse.

As he wrenched the door open, miraculously leaving the hinges untouched (Deinos was just lucky enough that he has zero records of collateral damage during his stay in Fairy Tail), he was immediately grabbed by a pair of scaly feet and carried up above the beautiful countryside, where he saw a large shadow belonging to, the moment he looked up, a creature with a wingspan of about six feet in length- _Pteranodon._

Deinos was right, Trek wasn't just following him; he was trying to warn him about something.

_By kami, I certainly hope it has nothing to do with Erza, Lucy and the guys._

"Trek, what's going on?"

The giant Pterian squawked urgently, and Deinos soon turns his attention to the ground again. It was at Kunugi Station, where a group of people were gathering, and there were soldiers from the Magic Council- Rune Knights, keeping the masses at bay. _Not a good sign_.

Deinos then insisted that Trek take him to wherever the trouble is occurring. The next second, Deinos and Trek were soaring through the countryside at Max Speed.

Their destination- Oshibana Station, where Deinos soon picks up words of mass panic amongst a crowd that could have stretched on for miles. They were running in and out of houses, and by the looks of it, were packing in a hurry, as if evacuating the town.

Then, Trek began to loose control of his flying. He began shifting forward and flapped violently in the other direction, as if something was pulling him in. Like a vacuum or black hole.

Or perhaps the giant vortex of wind that was currently blocking them from their destination. Around the station, a huge wall of wind swirled with such force that it almost sucked in the Mage and Pterian straight into it, and judging by the strength of the winds, they probably would've been ripped to shreds.

Thankfully, Trek transforms into a _Utahraptor_ just in time, saving him and his best friend from being bacon strips on the ground.

Deinos processes the sight before him. Someone had set up this Wind Barrier in front of the station. Not to keep others from going in, but to keep others from leaving.

He didn't need another second to figure out the gravity of the situation.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy, were trapped in the station itself.

* * *

**Erza**

They've been duped.

All of them.

Eisenwald, the Dark Guild, whom they'd believed would broadcast the deadly flute Lullaby at the station of Oshibana, was actually planning to broadcast it at the next town- Clover.

The place of meeting for the Masters of the Legal Guilds

Should that plan work, the Magic Council's major connections to the Legal Guilds would be severed, and that would cause problems in the transfer of news, laws, and information across the Guilds, which would ultimately lead to chaos and conflict.

They'd managed to find Kageyama, the only person capable of dispelling Erigor's Wind Barrier, but when they got to him, he'd been already killed by one of his own.

Which leaves them virtually stranded right here in the station.

That is, until Happy and Lucy engaged in a conversation that could get them out of this situation.

Summoning a Celestial Spirit with the appearance of a maid, save for the shackles on her arms, the group was able to dive out of the station with the help of Virgo.

But before they did, Natsu convinced them to take Kageyama with them, as he feels that leaving Kageyama to die after the fight would make them no better than the Dark Guilds themselves.

Erza couldn't help but be proud of the Dragon Slayer's actions, but her attention was on the tempest, because for some reason, the Wind Barrier seems to moving towards them. _It was shrinking._

Not wanting to get minched further, she followed Lucy, Gray, and Happy into the newly made hole…

…And came out the other side safe and sound…

…Only to find out the cause of the shrinking barrier

She noticed a crown of three thin plumes on a scaly, reptilian head carrying a smaller, human one. They were running at the same speed as the wind, but in the opposite direction. As she looked on, the wind barrier began to shrink until it exploded in harsh gusts. Thankfully, they weren't strong enough to cleave through skin and armor.

When she saw who was responsible for the wind barrier's destruction, a smile of relief formed on her lips.

* * *

**Deinos**

Deinos noticed that the wind was moving to his left, so if he and _Utahraptor_ moved their Fossil Storm Magic in the opposite way, then they might be able to create another Wind Barrier to cancel the earlier one.

His plan had worked, but it was all for naught.

For Erza and the others had already escaped through a simple hole in the ground, but what really caught him by surprise is that the petite, pink-haired maid was actually the same ogre of a Celestial Spirit the Duke of Everlue had been using. A quick whiff of her hair confirmed that.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him, "You did well; now the people can return home and use the station once more." That lifted his spirits again.

"You've grown stronger," Titania adds, "It's a wonder you're not S-Class yet."

"Master always expected me to be absent," Deinos answers, "So he never bothered to put me up as a candidate after expecting that I would be a no-show, and I'd have to say, he was right every time."

Erza then explains to him about Eisenwald, a Dark Guild famous for its leader, "Shinigami" Erigor, an infamous practitioner of Storm Magic

_Most likely, it was him who'd set up the barrier_, Deinos thought. He then learns of their plot-to use Lullaby, a cursed flute whose melody brings death to the listening ear to kill the Guild Masters during their regular meeting-at the town of Clover.

A moment of silence, and then,

"Erza, where's Natsu and Happy?"

The scarlet-haired Mage turned around to look for her teammates. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be seen.

"And one more thing? Would that four-wheeled Magic vehicle happen to be yours?" the young Fossil Mage asks almost quietly.

Erza turns her head to see a pile of wood, curtains, a broken lever, and wheels where the Magic Vehicle had been parked. Now they had no way to catch up with Erigor and Natsu.

So what were they going to do now?

* * *

Cliffhanger! So yeah, I decided to put in a little of my own terms of the various types of Saurians. I'll make a list for them later on, but for now, let's end this chapter with Trek's Transformations! First up, we have _Camptosaurus_, then _Pteranodon_, and finally, due to a request from GojiGrimlockSaurus, _Utahraptor_.

Awesome, now all we need are MOAR dinosaurs! And did you notice the Earthland term for pterosaur in the story? If you didn't, its Pterian


	8. Lullaby Arc II

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Natsu has managed to defeat Erigor, but Kageyama has gotten Lullaby. Not only that, the flute contains a sinister secret only Trek detects, can Fairy Tail's strongest team put a stop to Kageyama and discover the secret before Death sweeps the Land of Fiore? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 8: _Apatosaurus_ Alert! / The _Carnotaurus_ Cart Express!

**Erza**

Her vision was blurring, she'd gone too far.

Erza had self-commandeered another Magical Four Wheeled Vehicle, and had rode it over the rails as quickly as she could until she reached the ravine that connect Oshibuna and Clover.

But it seemed like she'd pushed herself to the limit again. Her Magic Power is now probably not going to get them across the ravine.

It's no use; she pulled the brake, causing the vehicle to jerk violently forward. From the back, Kageyama, who they had taken along with them, was complaining about how Lucy's ass had slammed into his ass, while Lucy requested Gray to silence the rude man she accused of sexual harassment, while Gray simply told her not to waste his witty remark.

_Natsu, it's all up to you now_, she said, confident in his ability to stop Erigor and his plans.

Then she felt the vehicle move again, but not from her own doing.

When she looked to the back, she saw that something was pushing it along with a burst of wind.

Something with a large head sporting two short horns, running along on two muscular legs, using the wind as a boost.

On Trek's back, Deinos gave her a reassuring grin, and she returned it with one of gratitude as they sped across the ravine, hoping that Natsu has managed to slow down Eisenwald's leader long enough for them to seize the Lullaby flute from his possession.

* * *

**Deinos**

Deinos had faith in _Carnotaurus_, as a Tempest Trooper, he knew he could get the job done. That job being to push the Magical Four-Wheeled Vehicle in Erza's stead. For the remainder of the journey, he could feel her Magic Power waning rapidly.

_If I gave her some breathing room, maybe we could make it faster. _

They zoomed across the ravine until they caught up with Natsu and Happy standing over an unconscious Erigor.

_Looks like he did it Trek_. Deinos said to his partner, who roared in response.

"WHAT!?" Kageyama said in response, in disbelief that his superior was unconscious on the ground, badly beaten, "Erigor-san was defeated!?"

"Good." Erza took off the apparatus that transfers her Magic Power to the vehicle, and wobbles up to Natsu.

"Erza, are you all right?" Lucy said as she supported the worn-out Mage.

'Y-Yeah," Erza replied shakily, "Don't worry about me"

Trek could only manage a whimper, and Deinos scratched his horns to calm him. Erza had a good relationship with them ever since they were kids, and they grew close over the years.

Gray walked over to Natsu and said, "You know, when you get such a desperate win, you are just making the guild's name look bad."

"Whaddya talking about?" Natsu answered annoyingly, "It was an easy win, right Happy?"

"I know nothing," the cat denied.

"You know, being half-naked while wearing your scarf doesn't suit you at all."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that."

Natsu then turns to Lucy, "Lucy, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Why me!?" exclaimed the outraged young Mage.

Erza only smiled in admiration at the Dragon Slayer, "Good job Natsu. Now the Masters are safe. Clover's just up ahead; we should meet up with the Guild Masters and figure out our next plan of action, most notably what to do with the flute?"

Just then, Deinos, through a warning from Trek, tenses his arms, ready for an attack. The _Carnotaurus_ alerted the other Mages with a growl as the vehicle moved forward. Barely dodging it, they were unaware that a shadowy limb emerged from the ground and grabbed a strange flute made of wooded tipped with a skull.

"Fools! The flute is now in my hands! Serves you right!" Kageyama said triumphantly as he grabbed Lullaby and sped off into Clover.

As the rest of the group stared at the vehicle until it was lost in the sunset, Natsu blazing in flames and cursing the Eisenwald Mage's name, Deinos gave Trek a new transformation order. In an instant, _Apatosaurus_, a Land Titan appeared, and crouched down.

"Get on," Deinos requested as the others mounted themselves on the Saurian's mammoth back, "We have a Dark Mage to stop."

**"**_**BUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

* * *

When they'd arrived at the building where the meeting began, they spotted Kageyama, the flute placed near his lips with none other than…

"Master!?"

"Gramps!?"

They were just about to go there and apprehend Kageyama before a melody could be played before a large hand stopped them.

"Shhhh," someone said.

That someone being a large, stout crossdressing man with lots of foundation on his face wearing a purple tank top with wings on the straps, a skirt decorated with vertical stripes painted lavender, and matching purple heels.

Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, another Legal Guild

"This is the best part!" he said cheerily before turning to Natsu and Gray, "Ufu, you guys are cute." he said flirtatiously before turning to Erza''s direction, "Ara, ara Erza-chan, you've grown!"

They watched as Kageyama tried to play one note from the curse flute, but it seemed like he was hesitating.

"Nothing will change," came the Master's voice, "Weaklings will stay weaklings, but weakness is not evil, for as humans, weakness is in our nature. Alone, you feel insecure; that's why we form guilds;that's why we form nakama. We live together to gain a strong life. Some run into more obstacles than others, but if you believe that the future holds promises, and hang onto those dreams, then you will grow stronger and learn to smile."

"Without having to use that flute of course" he added at the end.

Kageyama shook from head to toe with emotion as the flute fell out of his grasp. He then bowed down to the Master, and admitted his defeat. Deinos knew the Master could say the most poignant of speeches, but everytime he does, he finds himself at a loss for words.

Master Bob then lowered his hand, and the Guild Masters, and the Mages, the latter much to the Master's shock and horror swarmed the duo. Lucy, Deinos, and Bob, with a little flirting from the latter, tended to Kageyama, and Erza, Natsu, and Gray thanking the Master for stopping Kageyama.

But the celebration was short lived. Why?

Because suddenly, Trek began to go berserk; the _Apatosaurus_ went into a frenzy, stomping and charging at the harmless flute at the ground, and as the Land Titan's foot was brought down upon the flute, a sinister laughter emanated from the mouth of the skull itself and dark smoke began to rise from within, forming a shape, much to everyone's shock.

"I…can't take it anymore, I'll just devour you all myself," said the powerful Demon that took form before them. Unlike the Great Fire Demon Balaemon, this creature was monstrous in form and size, and bore resemblance to a dead tree, its skin a rotten brown. It swatted the massive Saurian, who was closest to it, into the forest, its partner barely managing to catch it.

"Let me," began the Great Demon Lullaby, "CONSUME YOUR SOULS!"

* * *

Oh my! If only Trek just stepped on it, how sad. Well GojiGrimlockSaurus, here's your _Apatosaurus_, just as you requested, and we threw in a little _Carnotaurus_ because abelisaurs, or Tempest Troopers if you're an Earth Lander, are one of my favorite dinosaurs.

Okay, the Lullaby arc is ending, so dinosaur suggestions for the next arc are very welcome, and so are reviews as well.


	9. Lullaby Arc III, Summer Arc

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Fairy Tail is made famous for the strength and determination of its Mages, but what happens when the strength of its most esteemed members is put to the test? Also, what happens when our two heroes meet an old flame?

* * *

Chapter 9: _Triceratops_ Steals the Thunder!/ Flight of the _Quetzalcoatlus_

**Deinos**

Lullaby was just the name given to the flute. In truth, it's not even the flute itself.

Deinos knew of this story. Long ago, there existed a powerful Dark Mage who possessed a Magic so deadly, one wave of it could make armies drop dead without a sound. So infamous was his name that none dare speak it- Zeref.

Said Dark Mage wrote a series of books containing various spells of a sinister nature, usually, involve the creation of Demons. With a simple summoning, the Demon may be unleashed into the mortal realm, but some cases, such that of Lullaby's, involve them being sealed away in more portable and inconspicuous forms, usually feeding off the selfish motives of an individual.

He could tell that even the Guild Masters were in shock, "I never thought that a creature born from an adverse legacy starting hundreds of years ago would reappear," came the voice of Master Bob.

"I've passed my judgment," said the demon, "Your souls shall all be MINE!" he roared, and when he did, a powerful blast of sound was released- the Lullaby's deadly melody.

Lucy screamed and covered her ears, just the right kind of motivation for Deinos and Trek to release their own brand of judgment.

_No one hurts my best friend!_ He says in his mind.

As dark clouds began to swirl over the demon's head, a bolt of lightning surged down on the demon's gnarled body, causing it to roar again, but this time in pain.

Charging out from the woods was a creature with three horns; two large ones on its head and a shorter one on its narrow, beaklike snout, and the top of its head sported a shield like extension of the skull. It moved forward at full speed on four, meaty legs, slammed into the demon with so much momentum that, despite its small size in comparison to the hulking Demon, Lullaby staggered backward a bit. If that wasn't enough, the creature's shield-like head and horns were also crackling with electricity.

After the _Triceratops_ had charged straight into the Demon, roaring in anger after it had been thrown aside like a rag doll, a crimson-haired figure sporting a magnificent angelic armor with polished silver plating-Heaven's Wheel Armor- appeared wielding a two-handed sword and rushed with amazing speed towards the demon, slicing its leg.

Natsu meanwhile, began crawling like a lizard up the demon until he reached its chest. He then jumped towards the face, setting his feet on flame, then knocked the demon back with a good kick, much to the shock of the Guild Masters and to the anger of Lullaby, the latter having launched a powerful wave of its Mass Murder Sound Curse aimed for the Guild Masters themselves.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Luckily, for them, Fairy Tail's Alchemy Mage was also in the vicinity, and propped up an ice shield with a slight flower motif, but he wasn't done yet.

"Ice Make: Lance!" A volley of icy lances shot up towards Lullaby's left arm, causing the Demon to sway from the power and shock of that attack.

Then, it was time for the piece de resistance, Erza had requipped again into a much lighter armor sporting large leathery wings like a bat's- her Blackwing Armor, which increases the destructive power of all her attacks, Natsu meaning to aim for the face, set both of his hands on fire to form the Dragon Slayer Art: Salamander's Brilliant Flame, scorching Lullaby's face in a great plume of fire, while Gray summons his Magic Power to its full extent, allowing his Ice Make: Lance to increase the number of lances it hurls. Trek meanwhile, roars, and charges up a powerful sphere of Nature Magic through his horns, then releases it to cause vegetation to spring up. The vegetation then surges an electrical field around the Demon's feet, while Deinos jumps towards its stomach, his hands covered in gauntlets made of molten rock. The perfect combination of Ancient Art of the Three Horned One: Thunder Jungle, and Ancient Art of the Wildfire Tyrant: Burning Mountain.

The Demon stood no chance against four, no five, of Fairy Tail's finest and strongest. Their combination of attacks wiped out the Demon completely, causing it to crash into a building.

The building where the meeting between Guild Masters had been taking place

But the Guild Masters themselves were too much in shock and awe at what had just happened. A Demon of one of the most atrocious Dark Mages, defeated so easily by a team of five.

"HAHAHAHA!" the Master cackled proudly, "This is the power of Fairy Tail's strongest team, aren't they awesome?" he boasted, and then the ecstatic look on his face turned into one of shock as he skedaddled out of the place.

As the Guild Masters turned to face their place of meeting, their jaws dropped at the wreckage that lay in its place.

Turning to Fairy Tail with murderous intentions, they then proceed to chase after them, with Erza apologizing for the collateral damage and Natsu, having misunderstood the situation, joins the Masters in chasing after his own nakama.

And the strange thing is, Deinos and Trek, having been involved in it all, weren't even given a single minute of negative attention.

Even stranger still, the report of the event only blamed three out of the five who participated in the destruction of Lullaby for the damage in Clover, while Deinos and Trek, "with their careful and decisive planning, managed to leave even the bricks in the town untouched."

* * *

"So, why did you hesitate?" Deinos said to a bed-confined Kageyama. Master Bob, who had accompanied them to the hospital earlier, had left shortly to return to the guild.

"Hmmm?" the now reformed Dark Mage, having been hospitalized due to his injuries, had been staring off into space for a while.

"I said, when you were about to play the Lullaby, why did you hesitate?"

Kageyama thought for a bit, resulting in a momentary silence, "At first, I supported Erigor-san because he said we'd be getting back the rights we'd been revoked off, but then, your blonde friend said that if we use murder to get what we want, then our rights will never be returned. Then, that pink-haired baka punched Karacka in the face after he backstabbed me, saying, "Aren't you nakama?" to make things more complicated, I realized he was the one who saved me, then Titania herself pleaded with me to dispel Erigor-san's Wind Barrier, finally, your little ice friend told me there's more to life than just fighting and enemies. I'd never felt so needed before, so I guess the way they treated me, an enemy at the time, made me so confused as to what I was doing; if it was really the right thing to do. Only when your Master gave that little speech was I convinced otherwise."

Another moment of silence, and then,

"You did the right thing in the end. That's what matters. It's only in the nature of people to make mistakes and not be proud of them in the end? What matters most is what you intend to do next?"

Kageyama then looks Deinos in the eye, "I'm going to prison. What more do you want? I'm going to do my time for all the things I've done while in Eisenwald, and maybe, when my time is up, find some real friends, like the ones you have."

Deinos grinned from ear to ear at that answer, "Good choice. Well then Kageyama, till we meet again."

And as he shut the door without looking back, Deinos knew that Kageyama was truly smiling for the first time in his life.

* * *

_Quetzalcoaltus_, an Azdarchian the size of a giraffe, was soaring above the outskirts of Clover, Deinos hanging from his feet, when suddenly, a powerful blast of energy surged through the sky.

And struck Deinos clear in the face.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" screamed the Fossil Mage as he plummeted hundreds of feet down below, his giant friend catching up with him as quickly as possible.

Once Deinos was saved from meeting a messy end, they landed on the edge of a canyon, hoping to find whoever found it funny to down a plane-size flying reptile.

When they did, all thoughts of murder were pushed aside the boy's brain.

For in front of him, stood a goddess.

Her hair was the color of wheat, and they went well with her greengage eyes, which let out an aura of innocence. She wore earrings in the shape of grapes, her attire was a simple tank top of a cute shade of maroon, and her legs were only covered in short shorts. She wore sneakers with a vineyard motif, and in her hair was a clip that resembled an ear of corn.

When she saw him, she ran up to him, and promptly buried his face in her, umm, melons in a hug. Trek, meanwhile, seemed happy to see this mystery person, as he playfully snapped his beak at her, before allowing her to touch it, his eyelids drooping at the contact.

"Deinos! Is that you? You've grown, and so has Trek? I can't believe we'd meet again. Of course you did promise me that." She said that last part like it was a good memory, winking at him with a playful pout.

And of course, Deinos responded with the one question that ANYONE would normally say to a beautiful girl at this moment,

"Do I know you?"

SMACK! Like déjà vu, Deinos was met with a leathery wing to the head, which caused him to tumble into the ground and, in his half-dazed state, relieve a memory that would answer his own question.

* * *

_Clover Forest_

"_Boy Trek! The Mark said that Fairy Tail is this way. I hope we can get there today, because I really wanna join the Guild now!" A happy eight-year old Deinos said to his buddy, an Australovenator._

_Then they heard the sound of crying._

"_Hmmm? What do you it is Trek, shall we take a look?" _

_The Saurian shook his head in earnest agreement, so Deinos went to the bushes to peek out from the other side. _

_He saw a girl with wheat blonde hair, her green eyes soaked with tears. She was wearing a simple dress adorned with beautiful grapevines and roots snaked up her legs to form boots. Strapped to her left shoulder was a small bag. She knelt down on the forest floor, shaking like a leaf. _

_Deinos, feeling sorry for her, went up to her, but the girl, frightened by his sudden presence, backs herself up against a tree. Deinos, having known Ancient Nature Magic from his time with the Lyre Drakes Trek turns into, senses a lot of it from the girl, and knows he's gonna get it if he tries to force her out._

"_Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I heard you crying, so I decided to find out who it was."_

_The girl trembled and sniffed, "Who are you"_

'_The name's Deinos, Deinos Saurodon. I'm a Mage like you." At a young age, Deinos can sense the Magic Power from a person through his nose, and when he smelled her, he caught not only the scent of Magic, but also of cereal and freshly made grape juice. _

"_R-Really?" she asked, and Deinos saw that she was shaking less now._

"_Yup! I'm gonna join Fairy Tail! Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to my great uncle. He said he'd help me improve my Magic."_

"_Really, that's cool! Where does he live?"_

"_In a cottage in the desert, but this forest is big and scary, and I don't know where to go." The girl began tearing up again. Deinos patted her on the shoulder, and grinned at her brightly, oblivious to the blush on her cheeks._

"_Don't worry. I'll help you! We'll stick out for each other from now on! I promise. I'll get you to your great uncle." _

_The girl brightened at this, "Thanks! Oh, my name is Summer, Summer Sequen!" _

"_Well Summer, welcome to Team Deinos, oh and there's someone else I want you to meet." Deinos said as he grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp at the touch._

_**She's really nice. Wait till she meets Trek!**__ He thought, excited at the prospect of a new friend._

* * *

"No way, is that you Summer?"

She nodded brightly, reflecting that sunny grin he'd given her on the day they would part ways.

* * *

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye." Summer said shakily. She then proceeded to walk away from her partner of nine days and his Peteinosaurus of a partner. The latter not its usual flappy, hyperactive self._

"_Hey wait!" he called after her. She turned towards him, "I…wanted you…to have…these," he panted, then pointed to a small box that he put in her hand, "You said you didn't feel the same without your earrings ever since you lost them in that town we were in those last five days, so I got these for you after stopping those bandits from raiding that jewelry store. It wasn't easy to find a pair like that, but I thought you'd like it since you're a Harvest Mage and all."_

_Summer opened the box gingerly, and her eyes widened at its contents. Two earrings in the shape of grapes rested on the velveteen interior._

_"It's beautiful." she croaked while putting one on her right ear._

_Deinos smiled, happy he could see that smile that could grow plants on its own.  
_

"_Hey, can you promise me something Summer?"_

"_What?" she asked as she was about to put on the left earring. _

"_Promise me that we'll see other again!" _

_She might as well have dropped the earring on the ground due to what she had just heard._

"_Wh-What was that?" she asked again._

"_Promise me that we're gonna see each other again." Deinos repeated, holding out his hand for her to shake _

_Only to get a kiss on the cheek in response._

"_Yup! I promise" she said somewhat bashfully._

"_Good! Because I know we will." Deinos said while grinning at her for the last time._

_And with that, his friend disappeared into the horizon._

_**I'm sure of it**__. He said in his mind._

* * *

**Summer**

In her clumsiness, Summer launched her Magic at a passing crow

Or at least, she thought it was a crow.

But, then when the crow got bigger and bigger until it was the size of an elephant, she freaked out a bit.

She went to the site of the crash

And was met with two familiar faces

Her crush of who knows how many years.

And his gigantic shape-shifting friend

She was so happy to see them that she completely forgot that she had downed them in the first place.

And her mind was further wiped blank as Deinos, finally realizing who she is, pulled her into a hug, which she returned after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I can't believe it, you've grown too you know that?"

_Oh, I know I have_, she said sneakily in her mind. Now that she saw him again, her feelings for him were greater than ever, and she was about to make him hers.

"Where are you headed for anyway Summ?" she blushed at the nickname he'd given her during their days as pre-teens.

"Uh, well, I was headed for Clover to speak with your Guild Master."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, my great uncle was one of the founders of Fairy Tail, and he said that if I wanted to join, I should tell him of my relation to him as his great niece."

"You're gonna join Fairy Tail? Awesome! Did you hear that buddy, Team Deinos is going to have a new member, and her name is Summer Sequen!" Deinos said as he and Trek did a funny little victory dance, which caused Summer to laugh at him.

_Yup! Still the cute boy I knew_, she told herself.

"Hey wait a minute, did you down us?"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" she said in defense.

"When did you learn to do that?" Deinos said with excited interest.

"My grand uncle told me that since plants use the sunlight to make food, I could use it to replenish my Magic Power, and, by my own discovery, makes for great cannon fire!"

"Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Like when you forgot who I was?" Summer said darkly.

Deinos held up his hands in defense, "I haven't seen you in a long time after all, and I know a lot of people,so you kinda weren't the first person, let alone girl, to cross my mind. You're not the only female I've met you know."

_Did any of those other girls ask you out on dates?_ She said in her mind, knowing all too well his sensitive hearing would pick it up even if she would just mumble. She knew little about his life while under the tutelage of her great uncle, but she can't help but think that someone like him, so polite, so morally upright, not to mention good looking, would (unknowingly) gain the affections of other women.

"Well, what are we sitting here like lizards in the sun for? Let's go" Deinos said as he grabbed Summer and jumped onto Trek's back.

"But…isn't Clover the other way?"

"No, the Master's coming back to Fairy Tail. You want to talk to him; we're going to the guild. Besides, there are some friends I'd like you to meet!" he said like a kid ready for a trip to the toy store, "_Quetzalcoatlus_, to Fairy Tail, AWAY!"

And at that moment, Summer knew her life had just taken a significant turn for the best as she snuggled into the chest of her love as they flew across the vastness that is Fiore.

* * *

Oh no! For some reason, I've turned Deinos into a chick magnet, a completely oblivious chick magnet that is blind to the feelings of the girls he attracts. I guess when your moral compass always points to the right direction; you'll be bound to find more than the treasure you seek, or something like that. Anyway, in this chapter, we have the famous _Triceratops_, the giant _Quetzalcoatlus_, the southbound _Australovenator_, and finally the petite _Peteinosaurus_.

LOL! Poor Deinos! 16 going on 17 and he still needs advice from lizards that went extinct millions of years ago.

Reviews are very welcome. Mostly because my idea tank is getting clogged up.


	10. Galuna Island Arc I

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Since the Lullaby incident, Deinos and Trek have been renowned as one of Fairy Tail's strongest members. Not only that, he's met up with Summer Sequen, the great niece of the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen, who was a founding member of Fairy Tail.

But now, there's a new problem, a job of S-Class level has been stolen from the guild's second floor. The culprits? -Natsu and Happy. Can Deinos and Gray convince them to go home, or will they take on a mission that could be more than they could handle.

* * *

Chapter 10: _Deltadromeus_ the Dashing/ _Spinosaurus_ Power Party

"NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? Are you really Warrod-san's great niece!? Don't pull my leg girl! ARE YOU!?"

_I'm just realizing this now, and I'm handling this just fine_, Deinos thought as he sweat-dropped from the sidelines while his _Chasmosaurus_ of a partner was scarfing down a fresh batch of oranges. Strange thing is, Horned Faces would usually go for flowers, so it's a wonder that Trek didn't have a serious case of diarrhea after that.

"Uh, yes sir. I was told by my great uncle to join this guild, because it would give me a real chance to test my Harvest Magic, well that's at least what he told me."

"Hmmmmm" the Master gave her a look from head to toe, and Deinos could swear he did a double take on her breasts. _What the hell Master!?_, he mentally screamed, causing Trek to stop in midway mashing of the citrus fruit in his mouth, before the Master finally said,

"Well then, I don't see any reason to say no? Welcome to Fairy Tail Miss Sequen!" he said with a smile crossing his aged face, much to Deinos, and the rest of the guild's, delight.

Speaking of the guild, Fairy Tail's major involvement in the Lullaby incident led the Magic Council to take drastic measures and put on a mock trial for the "arrest" of Erza Scarlet. It was a way of reaffirming their authority.

Unfortunately, due to an act of misplaced loyalty, Natsu decided to go after her and stop the trial by using Macao as a proxy. Once he'd gotten a decent disguise, he impersonates Erza, infiltrates the Fiore branch of the Council, tries to get arrested in her stead, only to have them both placed in jail after an aggressive assault on the various Rune Knights stationed at the area and Erza to explain the situation to Natsu, much to his embarrassment.

Where was Deinos when all of this was happening?

Well, Deinos accompanied Kageyama and Master Bob to the hospital, where they discussed about various topics, such as the state of Blue Pegasus, the course of action for Kageyama, as well as to provide the renounced Dark Mage company.

Then of course, there was the unexpected run in with Summer. Since they'd arrived at Magnolia, Deinos had been taking her sightseeing around Magnolia, as well as asking her about what she'd been doing in his absence while also telling Summer of his adventures with Trek, especially his recent adventure with Balaemon and the meeting with the daughter of the chief of Crastic Village, which resulted in Deinos having to go to a washroom to rid himself of the smell of _Rhamphorynchus_ guano.

Summer rented a room in the same condominium as Lucy. And you can only imagine the Celestial Mage's delight when she realized Summer's connection to the Fossil Mage and that she wanted to join Fairy Tail. They became good friends in five seconds while Deinos and Trek complained that Lucy never gave them her permission to drop by uninvited at her house, while Lucy retorts that they never go in anyways, as Trek was usually too big to do so. When they arrived the guild for Summer's recruitment, Natsu was excited and requested a duel, an event that would have occurred had Trek not distracted Natsu with the prime question of any unusual occurrences during his absence, which prompted the Fire Dragon Slayer to explain the whole fiasco of the Magic Council.

Said Fire Dragon Slayer was currently unconscious on the ground after being beaten up by Erza and the Master shortly after an unexpected arrival from a mysterious member of Fairy Tail-Mystogan. A man of few words, and even fewer appearances, this S-Class Mage is often traveling a lot, and only arrives at the Guild for a new job, whenever he does, everyone falls in a sleep trance due to his Magic, and only Master Makarov has only glimpsed the man's face.

Well him, and his grandson that is.

Laxus Dreyar is a blond guy who prefers to listen to the music of his Sound Pod Headphones rather than the weaklings of the guild, or that depends from his point of view. Ever since he came to the guild, Deinos, like a pack of _Deinonychus_ around an _Acrocanthosaurus_, has always avoided being near Laxus, and if Laxus ever tries to mess with him, let's just say Laxus nearly met his end via the nose horn of a _Styracosaurus_, but that aside, Laxus has always been a bully, and his attitude has gotten worse since he'd gotten older. Whenever he gets the chance and the leverage, he'd turn the other guild members into his personal slaves. He's not the kind of person you'd expect to do you a favor, as he's quite selfish as well as possessive of a superiority complex, using it to his advantage. To make things even worse, he's a Dragon Slayer like Natsu as well, but uses Lightning as his element. He also obtained such a Magic through a Lacrima implant, unlike Natsu who was taught personally by the origin of the Magic.

He's usually found on the second floor of the guild, keeping an eye out for those who wish to take on jobs of good pay. The only catch is, those jobs are seriously dangerous in the sense that even the smallest mistakes could cost you your life. They are reserved only for those who've achieved the title of S-Class- Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, and Mirajane.

Deinos himself has always been considered to have a power that is of S-Class level, but he doesn't boast about it that much and he has been a candidate for the title multiple times. Sad to say, he's often on a job whenever the exams take place, so usually, the candidacy is given to someone else.

As he watches Summer get her mark from Mirajane, he notices Natsu slowly rise up from the ground, and then staring up at the second floor with an expression of longing. Deinos knows Natsu is always up to no good. _But he wouldn't sneak up there for one mission, would he?_

Unfortunately, he was pulled out from his train of thought by a shock of wheat blond hair; Summer had packed up and had a piece of parchment-a job request in her left hand.

"Whe-Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go on a job ASAP. I can't always be a girly girl and have someone else look out for me am I now?"

"Yeah…I guess not." Deinos said, disappointed he wouldn't be able to spend more time with his friend.

And Summer could tell now that her smile slightly faltered.

"Oh, you're sad. Come here," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "When I come back, maybe I'll split the reward with you and maybe we can make some tomato soup. How's that for compensation?"

Deinos, with Trek's help, promptly pushed her out the guild door and hurriedly wished her good luck, and to come back- ALIVE.

Yes sir, the quickest way to a Fossil Mage's heart is through his stomach.

* * *

**The next day…**

When Deinos and Trek arrived at the guild, they came in to a time of great distress.

"Master! We have a problem! One of the S-Class requests is missing!" Mirajane said, worry showing all over her face as she descended from the second floor. As there were not much S-Class requests around, it was the responsibility of the Mages with titles to keep count of the requests, lest someone gets in way over their heads and thinks they can take one without anyone suspecting a thing.

"NAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIII!? How could an S-Class job be missing?" said the Master. Apparently, he hadn't ever thought of this scenario ever occurring.

"I know where it is." Laxus said cockily from his seat, "Some cat stole it. The one with wings, I think."

_Happy and Natsu!? Oh no, please don't tell me they dragged Lucy into this as well_, Deinos hoped in his mind that they didn't, praying that Lucy's pragmatism would allow her to stay out of this.

Laxus then paused for a thought, "Hey gramps, since they broke a rule, they're gonna get excommunicated right, that is, if the job details don't kill 'em first!" Laxus said with amusement.

"Laxus!" scolded Mirajane, her hands on her hips, "If you knew something about this, why didn't you stop Happy?"

"Thought it was just some random cat that's all." was Laxus' nonchalant reply before Mirajane brought down an infamous glare on him, something Deinos hadn't seen since, well, since after _that_ incident.

"Which one is it?" asked an exasperated Master.

"The Galuna Island request."

At this, the Master's head snapped up in shock, "The island of Demons?"

Now Deinos (not to mention the entire guild) was really in a panic. Demonic island? Natsu and Happy won't just die; their ashes probably won't even make it back to Magnolia.

"Laxus!" the Master said to his grandson, "Bring them back now!"

"Why bother gramps?" he replied back, "Once Natsu has his sights set on something, you know there's no stopping him, besides, I've more important things to take care of."

And with that, the Lightning Dragon Slayer left the guild.

"You know Master," Gray said suddenly, having been quiet the entire time, "You can't expect Laxus to do everything you know. Don't worry; I'll bring them back here."

And with that, Gray left for the port town of Hargeon in search of Natsu and Happy. _If they're going to go the island, they're going to need a boat_, Deinos thought.

And if Gray was going to get there before they can officially begin their mission, then he's going to need a good pair of legs to help him get there before Natsu and the others set sail

_Trek!_ He commanded, _how're your legs, cause we're gonna need someone who can cover a good distance in little time._

Trek complies by transforming into a Saurian with two small crests at the front of its eyes. Its scales were a deep blue in color, and it had long, lanky arms and legs as well as a moderately graceful build.

"Gray!" the Fossil Mage yelled for his friend, "What're you walking around for? They're gonna be at the island by the time you arrive there."

Gray only smiled, "Thanks Deinos." He said as he mounted the _Deltadromeus_, and they speeded off across Magnolia and into Hargeon.

* * *

**Lucy**

When Lucy had seen the job reward, she knew this was her chance to form a contract with another Celestial Spirit, and from the reward description, an Eclipse one at that.

So, despite her initial refusal to accompany Natsu and Happy on an S-Class mission, she eventually decided to go with them.

And that's how they ended in Hargeon, searching for a boat to charter.

This place brought back good memories to Lucy, for it was here that she first saw that pink hair. Sure, she had been almost sold to a life of slavery, but Natsu did manage to save her and begin her life as a Mage of Fairy Tail.

So even though the Dragon Slayer sometimes got on her nerves, he was the one she feels closest to in the guild.

"So, how are we gonna get to the island?" Natsu asked.

"Simple, we find a boat."

"Impossible, we could just swim there you know?"

"That's even more impossible!" Lucy retorted.

When they had started local fishermen and sailors, they found a common answer:

"I'm not setting my foot within those waters lass!'

"That island, no way I'm ending up a Demon."

"You'd be better off not going. I hear people who go there lose their souls."

And many other responses of similar form.

And that was how Lucy, Natsu and Happy were found staring out into the sea, longing to get to the cursed island that was their destination, and with no other way to get there (Natsu's idea of swimming was still ignored for its near-irrationality), they were stuck.

And to make matters worse, they've been found out.

"Found you guys," came the triumphant voice of Gray Fullbuster, who standing next to a glaring Deinos. Behind them, the gigantic berth of Trek was showing his teeth.

"GRAY!" Lucy squealed, "What are you doing here?"

"Master's orders, if you come back right now, maybe he won't excommunicate you guys."

"He already found out!?" Natsu said in surprise.

_Excommunication!?_, Lucy panicked.

"No way ice princess, I'm doing this S-Class Mission!" said Natsu confidently.

"There's a reason it's called S-Class Natsu." Deinos said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, it's because your skills suck-ass" retorted Gray, "Besides if Erza ever finds out..." he shuddered, and so did the runaway Mages, resulting in Happy lying to Gray that he had been forced to come along

But Natsu snapped out of it quickly, "This is my chance to show Erza what I'm capable of, there's no way I'm backing out of this, and no one, especially you, is gonna make me!"

Ice began to form from Gray's right hand, "Don't make me do this Natsu, but if you continue to keep this up, I will have to do it!"

"So it's a fight you want?" Natsu questioned as he set his fists on fire, "Well you got it!"

Lucy tries to stop them before they could destroy the port, but another voice cuts her off,

"You guys are Mages?"

It was the man whom they'd asked earlier for his boat, which was rather small, but sufficient enough to fit them all. Now that he's seen Natsu and Gray, he was starting to change his mind.

"You here to stop that curse?" he asks again.

"Yeah!" Natsu answers him.

"Uh huh." Lucy chimed in. _Though now I'm not as confident_, she mentally adds.

"No, I won't let you!" Gray argued, but it fell on deaf ears.

The man looked at them, as if to verify if they were indeed Mages. Then,

"Hop in." he said. At that, Lucy noticed Natsu eyes were sporting menacing glints at the corners.

"NAAAAAAANNNIIII!?" said the outraged Mages as Natsu, with the intent to knock out, kicks a then unwary Gray in the face with his foot, much to Lucy's utter shock. He then proceeds to haul the unconscious Ice Alchemy Mage on board the boat, and when Lucy asks why, Natsu defends that if they leave him, Erza might come for them, which promptly gets her to comply and truss Gray up so he wouldn't jump into the sea

"Uhhh..." Deinos began, "Galuna Island is awfully nice this time of the year," he says, "I think I'm going to come along." And at that, Trek transforms into a creature with a slender, snakelike neck, and four short flippers like a turtle- a Pleshoreian, more specifically, an _Elasmosaurus_, and leapt for the sea.

And that was how Team Natsu, now with two unwilling members, was on their way to Galuna Island for a mission that would not only bring excitement, but death as well.

* * *

**Deinos**

Why did he join them?

Maybe because he feared the guild's wrath if he came back empty handed.

Or maybe he thought that once they arrive at the island, Gray would change his mind and accompany then and he would be forced to come.

Either way, Deinos did not like this. They were breaching a serious rule in Fairy Tail, S-Class requests for S-Class Mages ONLY, and here they were, heading on one of those requests, to an island reportedly swarming with Demons of every shape and size.

Sure he took on a Fire Demon of great power, but the there is a difference between one and many. Even someone with a level of idiocy on par with Natsu's could see that.

At the moment Hargeon disappeared from the horizon, with only miles of open sea out in front of them, and the sun finally out of sight, Deinos felt something different in the water.

Something sinister

From the back of the great _Sauroposeidon, _he, with his keen ears, hears out the story of the boatman, Bobo.

He actually came from Galuna Island, and escaped its curse, but, he adds, at a terrible cost. When he lifted his sleeve for them to see his arm, they noticed that it was not human in nature. It was black, twisted, and looked like something that truly belonged in one of the Books of Zeref.

So the island's curse was not just some rumor an attention-seeking prick had spread. It was true, and from the looks of the boatman's arm, it was just plain evil.

Deinos also tried to identify the man's scent, but for some reason, there was no scent to pick up, like the man really wasn't there.

Then, Deinos' nostrils picked up the scent of palm trees mixed with the land breeze, and he strained his neck forward, Trek doing the same as well.

In the distance, it was almost impossible to make out any specific details, but there was no question about it.

That is Galuna Island

"H-Hey, sir," Lucy began, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"H-Huh?" Lucy was starting to panic, "Where is he?" she asked as beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead from the sudden anxiety rush she was experiencing.

"Did he fall!?" asked a still tied-up Gray.

Happy had plunged into the water to find the boatman, but came up empty handed. Even Deinos and Trek's shimmering eye beams couldn't penetrate the seafloor to find the guy.

_Trek, I need you to change into an Ophthalmosaurus, maybe with those lookers, we could find the guy_, Deinos mentally pleaded with the Saurian.

_Sauroposeidon_'s massive form melted into that of an animal with characteristics of a shark and dolphin. With a narrow snout, smooth skin, four fins, and a fish-like tail, _Ophthalmosaurus_ plunged into the darkness of the ocean night, hoping to find a sign of a submerged human with its huge eyes, but surfaced a moment later alongside Happy to report having seen nothing.

Then, Deinos picked up something else,

It was the sound of rising water, and that could only mean,

"TIDAL WAVE!" screamed Lucy, as she held on to the boat for dear life, holding onto a seasick Natsu so that he wouldn't fall off the boat. Meanwhile, Gray's head had struck the wooden floor of the boat, nearly knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Deinos had been hurled into the sea by one sudden jerk of the vessel, prompting Trek to swim after him, but Deinos, being a Fossil Mage, could see in the low visibility of the waters around him. He could see the sandy seabed, the clusters of rocks in the area, the fish darting about, oblivious to the violent churning of the ocean surface above, and the waves that were now tossing the boat around like a duck in the bathtub.

With no hope of escaping it, Team Natsu could only hold their breath as their boat was sucked into the ocean's endless maw.

Forever

* * *

_The Next Morning,_

On a tropical island filled with the most exotic fruit-bearing vegetation, five figures were sprawled out on the sandy beaches, unconscious, and unaware of the creature emerging from the water.

It was a massive creature of seven meters in height, though its intimidating size could be due to the strangely formed back, as if the spinal columns had grown into a sort of "sail" for the animal. Its head was crocodile-like, with jagged teeth and a single growth in-between its eyes.

Thankfully, Trek managed to get them all to shore by transforming into a _Spinosaurus_ and using the Art of the Ancient Spine Magic to conjure up an oceanic current that pushed them to their destination.

Unfortunately, the boat had been broken after it had struck a particularly large chunk of rock at the ocean floor, and that had occurred right before Trek could do anything, so only the only material objects that were spared alongside them were Lucy and Natsu's possessions.

Deinos woke shortly to a slick tongue sliding across his face. He woke the others up the moment he could stand, and then proceeded to take in the scenery before them.

Inland, there was nothing but miles and miles of plants, flowers, and trees of a tropical nature. The air was humid, and the ripe aroma of fruit wafted through Deinos' nostrils. In the distance were large hills overrun with vegetation. Had it not been for the large stretches of grass, he and Trek would have been convinced they had returned to the Ancient Ages.

"Why do you smell like fish?" asked Happy, whose only answer was a glare to the gigantic, spine-backed Saurian, who simply retorted with a growl.

"Okay," Lucy said, "The first thing we should do is to find the village on this island. The client would be the local mayor; he will give us a briefing about what we should do."

"Wait." Gray said, "I'm coming with you guys, cause as much as I'd hate to say it, but Fairy Tail would be boring if you'd get excommunicated, besides, if you do get the Master's approval, then that's just so wrong if you'd get to the second floor before me."

Now almost everyone was in approval of taking on the request, which just leaves…

"Fine!" Deinos held up his hands in surrender, "Gray's got a point. After all, we're a team" he said with his trademark sunny grin, "and teams have to get along to succeed, so let's go."

So Team Natsu, with their spirits burning brighter than ever, enter into the jaws of death.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn! Well, it looks the group has arrived Galuna Island. And to honor the those who have helped them, Trek's Transformations people!

We have _Chasmosaurus_, _Deltadromeus_, _Elasmosaurus_, _Sauroposeidon_, _Ophthalmosaurus_, and lastly, for JP III fans, _Spinosaurus_!

P.S. _Spinosaurs_ likes his fish and dead dinosaurs with a side of reviews.


	11. Galuna Island Arc II

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Galuna Island, home of demons, but what is the secret behind the infamy of this island?

* * *

Chapter 11: A Game of Mouse and _Iguanodon_/ _Glacialisaurus_ Finds A Demon!

**Deinos**

They had been walking for miles in the dense undergrowth of the jungle, and as darkness falls once again, they arrive at their destination.

The village was surrounded a wall of giant stake posts. The only entrance inside was closed by a gate which bore the words, KEEP OUT, possibly to ward off potential trespassers.

"Excuse me!" Lucy called out, "Please open this gate!"

"Can't we just break it down?" Natsu said, bored out of his mind and seeking an excuse to make contact with any surface using his fists.

"NOOO!" insisted Lucy.

Then from above the gates, a voice rang out,

"Who's there?"

"We're the Mages from Fairy Tail, and we're here about the mayor's request."

"Fairy Tail?" the guard inquired, still suspicious, "Never heard about any guild accepting our request."

This is bad, they've gone too far to turn back now.

"If we can't go in, I guess we'll go back then," Gray said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm not leaving!" Natsu said stubbornly.

"Show us your guild marks" the guard then requested.

Deinos opened his mouth to expose his left canine, which where he'd requested the mark of Fairy Tail be placed, the color the same as that of his hair's. Trek meanwhile, had his on his left flank, and it was in his favorite color-rainbow.

Deinos then listened to the conversation of the guards,

"Hmmm, they look real." One said. His partner thought for a moment, seeing as these people were indeed from a guild, and then,

"Strip the girl" he ordered much to the shock of his fellow guard, Lucy, and Deinos as Gray and Natsu complied with no argument, beginning to disrobe Lucy of her top.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Lucy asks angrily while knocking Gray and Natsu on the heads.

"Sorry" the guard said sheepishly, "I thought a strip search was necessary." resulting in him getting a smack from the blunt end of the spear of his partner.

"Forgive him," the guard said as he began to lift the gates open, "I'll get the mayor for you, but please enter because we will close the gates once you're all inside."

* * *

Galuna Village was your typical tribal society. Most of the buildings here are made mainly from palm wood and bamboo. Not only that, but the people seem to be wearing light-colored robes that shrouded the majority of their bodies.

"Thank you for coming here-hoga hoga," a wheezy voice called out.

Deinos and the others turn to the direction of a strange, elderly man, his face cloaked from the world. In his left hand he holds a wooden staff tipped with an image of the crescent moon while his right hand is hidden underneath his cloak.

"My name is Moka, and I am the mayor of this humble village. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for answering my request for help."

He gripped the hem of his robes, and then continued, "This might scare you a little, but you must understand. Everyone, please take off your robes." He addressed the citizens, and as the robes fly into the air in a shower of cloth, the team realizes why the island is said to be inhabited by Demons.

The citizens each possess a limb that seems to have inhuman characteristics, much like Bobo the boatman. Natsu, in all of his stupidity, simply gawked at the Mayor's sideburns.

"Everyone on this island, even the wildlife, is affected by this curse."

Gray was skeptical about this, "How can you be so sure that this is the work of a curse, couldn't it be just some epidemic."

"I have spoken with doctors and medical experts, but they have diagnosed this condition as incurable-hoga. Not only that, the moon plays a major contribution in this."

"The moon?" Lucy inquired, not quite understanding where the old man was getting at.

"Galuna Island is notable for absorbing moonlight, thus it itself became like the moon, but that all changed when the moon's light turned a dank purple, and shortly after that, our bodies began to change"

As Moka said this, the dreaded heavenly body appeared in its full form, and surely enough, the moon shone with an eerie purple light, which caused Trek to growl.

"This is the curse of the moon's Magic," he said just as he, along with all of the other islanders, began to change in strange and ominous ways as the moonlight shone on their skin. Where there used to be humans with demonic limbs, there now stood full demons, and for a moment, the team was ready to fight.

But Moka, despite having the appearance of a speckled Demon, continued to speak with the same solemnity, "My apologies for that scare, but this happens every time the moon shines upon our island."

Deinos turned to these creatures. There was a Demon in a boy's stead, crying, while his mother, also turned, tried to comfort him. All around him, he could feel their sadness emanating all around. It was very painful for him to watch, and even more painful for him to feel. Trek, picking up on his best friend's emotions, began to shift his tail to the sides.

"Once morning breaks, we return to our original forms, but with some side effects, as you've noticed earlier. Some have it worse. They become full-fledged Demons after a single transformation, so we've had no choice but to." His voice trembled, "Dispose of them permanently."

"Even though there's still hope that they might change back?" Natsu said angrily.

"We couldn't risk them escaping and killing others," he held up a picture for them to see, "I even had to kill my own son for the safety of my people.

Moka's "son" wore a bandanna in the picture. Muscular and confident, he was a boatman in image.

Because he was a boatman

Particularly, the boatman who had escorted them to the island in the first place.

The group was in shock.

"But, we just saw-"Lucy began before Gray motioned for her to keep silent about their meeting with Bobo.

"I guess now we know why he's vanished. Looks like he wanted to find Mages willing to take on this job, before, you know"

_Before he passed on_, Deinos finished in his mind. Bobo's ghost's final mission was to ensure the salvation of his island. Now that someone has answered that call, he can finally rest in peace.

_That was why I couldn't pick up on his scent, because he never had one! _That revelation hit Deinos hard.

"I implore you as esteemed Mages, please save our island," Moka bowed his head in respect and desperation, "Before everyone here loses their soul and becomes a demon!"

"I won't let that happen!" Natsu promised, the fire of determination lighting up in his eyes.

"If you are really willing to help us…" the Demonized mayor began,

"…Then please destroy the moon."

* * *

**Lucy**

Lucy didn't quite get the solution. She knew that that destroying the moon would be impossible and such a solution would only be from the victim's perspective, but then, no other remedy has come to mind.

Natsu and Gray were in the middle of an argument about it as well. Natsu insisting on destroying the moon via using Happy's Aera while using his Slayer Magic to repeatedly break away the moon in pieces, to which the cat retorts with the fact that his Magic isn't strong enough to carry Natsu in that span of distance, while Gray sticks to facts and tells his long-time frenemy that impossible remains impossible.

Meanwhile, outside, Deinos and Trek have fallen asleep underneath their hut.

And soon the others as well began to fall into the grasp of sleep.

Except for Lucy that is

* * *

_The next morning_

Lucy had woken the boys up, much to their chagrin. The sun had just risen up over Galuna Island, and they needed to investigate the entirety of the island to find an unexpected alternate solution to the villagers' "Demon problem"

When they arrived at the gates, the guard greeted them.

"Hey, up so early? Probably because you couldn't get any sleep with those devils around, well I don't blame you. If I was in your place, I'd probably worrying more about whose soul is lost than worrying about insomnia."

"No it's nothing like that. That reminds me, we would like to conduct an investigation of this island before we complete our mission. Would you allow that?"

"Go on ahead" permitted the guard, and he opened the gate for the Mages.

Once they were out of earshot of the village, Lucy summons Horologium once again, and when questioned about it,

"'Our opponent is a curse. Something unsubstantial can't be fought with the traditional method.'" Horologium answers for her.

"Whatever, if anything happens, I'll just freeze the curse"

"Yeah! That way, I can still enjoy the Fairy Tail special: Moon Viewing Steak!" Natsu said while licking his lips at the thought of food.

"And there's no way I'm going through life without the taste of Moon Viewing Salty Fish" Happy added.

"'Hey! Could you keep it down? In case you haven't noticed, we're in a jungle on an island in the middle of the ocean. We don't know what's out here' Lucy says"

Happy knocks on the Spirit's glass case, "I wanna get in as well!"

After a while of strolling through the jungle, the group was starting to reconsider going back to the village when,

"Shhhh!" Deinos said.

"What is it?" asked Gray

"Something's coming this way." Natsu answered for the Fossil Mage.

Just then, from the jungle thicket, emerged a massive rodent that rivaled the Saurians in size. It wore a baby bonnet and a doll's outfit, which really made it a lot scarier to look at.

From inside the glass case, Lucy could see just how big the mouse is, and watched as it spat out a strange fluid from its mouth. It must be some sort of stink liquid, because Natsu and Gray were soon on their knees, gagging and coughing.

Deinos meanwhile, gave an order to Trek to turn into a giant creature with a wide mouth-a Lyre Drake, and issued a signal for the Saurian to attack with a powerful whirlwind of palm fronds before setting what appear to be its thumbs on fire and slashing at the mouse with them.

She didn't get to enjoy the spectacle for long. Horologium's timer has just dinged, meaning that she now had to run from the angry mouse that was heading right towards them.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy's scream pierced the jungle for miles, causing birds to rise from their nest in a whirl of feathers accompanied shortly after by a cacophony of squawking.

They ran for a good distance, before Gray paused and turns to the mouse, thrusting his hands onto the forest floor.

"Ice Make: Floor!" and at that, the soil was now underneath a layer of ice that caused the mammoth vermin to slip and crash into a tree, knocking it out.

As they ran, Lucy spots the broken form of a temple. When she tries to inform her teammates of the building up ahead, she finds that they are still beating up the vermin as good as possible, leaving her at a loss for words at the idiocy of the men in her team, save for Deinos, who picked them all up on Trek and rode the Saurian to the temple's entrance.

They enter the temple's dimly lit entrance, with Trek and Deinos acting as the team's flashlights with their eye beams scouring the area until they rest on one particular section of the structure on behalf of a request by Natsu.

"Hey look! These runes are shaped like the various forms of the moon."

"Looks like this island used to go by the name of Moon Island." Gray concluded.

_Moon Island huh? Then there's the curse, and the runes? This can't all be just a coincidence_. Lucy thought. If these runes could provide some form of clue as to a possible solution to the curse that doesn't involved the destruction of the moon, then they can all go home without much of a hassle.

But this was S-Class for a reason, so she didn't expect the answer to surface so easily.

"Is this floor even sturdy enough?" Natsu questioned, then proceeded to stomp the floor repeatedly with his foot…

And send his teammates falling through a newly formed drop that probably went on for hundreds of feet.

"BAKA!" Lucy screamed

"THIS FLOOR HAS GOT NO GUTS!" Natsu yelled.

"HOW CAN A FLOOR HAVE ANY KIND OF GUTS!" retorted a very pissed Gray.

Lucy turned to the cat, "Happy, can you-" only to find he was choking on a bone he'd found earlier at the entrance to the ruins.

"Guys!" Deinos yelled from above. From Lucy's point of view, he's been the one getting all the luck in this job.

* * *

**Deinos**

As Deinos descended down the newly created hole with help from _Microraptor_, he soon finds that the others are find, save for Happy, who looked like he was choking on something, prompting Lucy to plunge her bare arm into his fish-smelling mouth.

And pull out a bone.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like some sort of vast underground area sealed off from above."

The cave was lined with crystals as far as the eye could see. Their light turned the cavern walls blue. To Deinos' left, an extension to an unknown area could be seen, where the light was unusually brighter than where they had landed.

"Cool! Let's go exploring." Natsu said as he began to head off into the ruins with Gray, Happy, Lucy, Deinos, and Trek in tow.

Just then, Trek shimmered until he was a lot bigger now, but only slightly taller than a human. His neck was long and so was his tail. In many ways, he was similar to a Land Titan, but with major differences. First off, his nostrils were not placed on his forehead, second, his limbs possessed visible fingers and toes, and lastly, he stood on two legs, not four.

This was no Land Titan, but rather, a forerunner of the class, a Masspondinese, this particular one christened with the name of _Glacialisaurus_. He began to move ahead of Natsu, his eyes glowing with an icy blue shine.

"That's not good," Deinos said.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Lucy

"Because whenever a Saurian's eyes glow, it means their being drawn by one of the elements. Most of the time, Ice or Water works with _Glacialisaurus_, but I don't get-"

What he didn't get, Lucy never found out.

Because Trek had led him to an ominous sight.

Standing over several meters tall, encased in a gigantic hunk of ice, was a monstrous entity that rivalled Lullaby in size, and Deinos had gotten enough mental images of Lullaby and many others like him to recognize a Demon by sight alone.

"Deliora…" was all that escaped out of the lips of a visibly shocked Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Oh man…looks like we're gonna need some more dinosaurs besides _Iguanodon_, _Glacialisaurus_, and _Microraptor_, so you readers must know what to do. We can't all be like Deinos now can we? Having to wait for our best friends to knock some sense into our heads?


	12. Galuna Island Arc III

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Deliora, the Demon of Misfortune and Disaster, has washed up on Galuna Island, but according to Gray, that shouldn't be possible. More importantly, why is someone trying to free the Demon from his prison, and what is his connection to Gray.

And as for Deinos, what happens when an old friend from the past catches up with him? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Demon and the Fish-Bird

**Gray**

There was no way that thing should be here.

It's just not possible, his mind tells him, but his eyes tell him otherwise.

The Demon that had destroyed his past was standing right in front of him, in that same icy prison that had given him nightmares from time to time.

"How could Deliora be here?" Gray said shakily, "It's, it's just not possible!"

"Deli-wha?" queried Natsu, "You know what this thing is?"

How could he not? That horned face, that armored body, that jagged maw, there's was just no denying it.

The Demon of Misfortune and Disaster was here, hundreds of miles away from where Gray had last seen him.

The memories were so grave, it caused Gray to shudder.

Him, a practitioner of Ice Alchemy, to shudder.

"Gray," Lucy said while placing an arm on his shoulder, "Calm down, just tell us what this thing is." She said, her brown eyes showing concern for him.

"Deliora," Gray finally managed, "The Demon of Misfortune and Disaster"

_It hasn't even changed_, he said in his mind, _what's going on here?_

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think further,

Because the sound of footsteps soon echoed in the cavern.

"Someone's coming!"

"Hide!" said Happy, pushing Natsu into a cluster of boulders despite the latter's decision to confront these mystery people, Lucy, Deinos, Gray, and Trek following moments later.

Two figures then entered the cavern, scouring the area around Deliora for signs of life.

"Are you sure this is where you heard the voices?" the shorter of the pair said. He had fairly thick eyebrows, straight blue hair smoothed upwards, and wore a green coat sectioned with black at the sides that stretched down to his knees, covering most of his dark pants. His footwear consisted of a pair of plain white shoes.

"Ooooon" his partner affirmed. This one had nothing to cover his bare torso. The lower half of his body sported a pair of loose-fitting pants, the right leg bearing an insignia resembling a Jolly Roger symbol. His head sports a pair of cropped dog ears, and his face was somewhat canine in appearance, as his nose and mouth seem to form a muzzle. His hair was long and fell down to the sides of his neck, which sported a collar. His black shoes had pawprints on them, and his posture was slouched, with hands in pockets.

"I'm sleepy" The eyebrow guy rubbed his face in exhaustion, "Did you get some Moon Drip on you or something? I mean, you should see your face, you even have ears on your head."

At that, the lion guy turned on him, "I didn't! These are just for decorative purposes, you of all people should know that!"

"Relax," the shorter guy said in defense, "It was just a joke."

"Ooooonnnn"

Gray heard Lucy whisper to herself, "Moon Drip? Could that be what the curse is called?"

"Yuka-san, Toby-san," a voice rang out from the entrance. Unlike the other two, this one seemed more feminine.

"What is it Sherry?" the blue haired guy asked.

"Angelica was harassed by someone." Sherry replied back.

"It's just a mouse!" the lion guy said in annoyance.

"She's not just a mouse Toby-san," the girl said, moving closer to the ice, and Gray and the others finally got a good look at her. She had hot pink hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of spaghetti straps and a short skirt, with both having trimmings around the edges, black leggings, and a choker tied in a ribbon around her neck, as well as two white plumes at the back, "Angelica is hunter that gallops in darkness," she paused dramatically, "And love"

Hearing what she said from their hiding place, Lucy sweat-dropped, "Something's wrong with that girl, she needs a good therapist."

"Something's not right about them," Natsu whispered, "Their smell doesn't match with the island."

Gray then turned to Deinos' direction, only to find that he and Trek were discussing something, which concluded with Trek having transformed into something reminiscent of a seabird, except for one thing- the visible teeth in its mouth.

"Intruders eh?" Yuka said.

"Yes, but the moon is coming soon, so we must be rid of them before news of it reaches Reitei-sama."

"Ooooon!"

"I agree. Since they saw Deliora, we can't let them get back alive." Yuka concurred

"Eternal sleep to the intruders, or in other words, love." Sherry professed to Deliora's frozen form.

"Death, we'll kill them!" shouted Toby.

"Not yet we won't." said another voice.

Another person stepped into view of Deliora, this guy had long hair that was a deep shade of indigo. It was tied into a short ponytail at the back. He wore a blue windbreaker with a black sleeveless tee on the inside. His pants were black, and made of leather. His eyes were blue, but unlike Sherry's they were the same shade as the ice which served to be Deliora's prison. On his left wrist is a bracer.

"Why not? If Reitei finds out, things won't be pretty for the four of us." reasoned Yuka.

"Not yet, Stone's insistent on this."

"And we're going to listen to your Saurian because…"

"There's another one on this island."

"A Fossil Mage just like yourself?" questioned Sherry.

"That's it. Stone's out searching for something large. Find the Saurian, and the Mage can't be far behind."

"Ato, are you sure?" Sherry said, doubt and concern in her voice. From the rocks, Gray could swear he heard Deinos gulp at the mention of the name _Ato_.

"I'm sure. Now let's go, this demon's making my nose all funny, can't smell a thing. "

And with that, they left.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, Natsu was brimming with energy.

"What do we do now, do we go after them and beat 'em up? Cause I think that's what we should've done while they were still here."

"Not yet, let's see how this goes." suggested Lucy

Gray, meanwhile, had gone unusually silent, and then,

"Shit! How they'd find where he was sealed, and then bring it all the way here?"

"Sealed?" Natsu asked.

"Ten years ago, this Demon penetrated the Isbin Basin of the Northern Continent, and was frozen by my mentor, Ur, in an iceberg."

He closed his fists as cold air began to vent from his fingers, "I don't know of its relevance to the island's curse, but this abomination should not be here!"

_Reitei, whoever you are_, vowed Gray, _I won't let you disgrace Ur's name!_

"Hold up Gray. First off, this Demon was sealed away in ice by your mentor?" queried Natsu,

"No doubt about it."

"And it was originally on the Northern Continent, only for those guys to bring it here?" Happy spoke for his friend.

"Yes."

"Could this island's curse be due to this Demon?" Lucy wondered.

"Possibly, it's still alive, so it may some form of influence over the physical forms of the people, possibly even stealing their souls so that they will remain Demons permanently." Gray said as he continued to stare at Deliora's massive berth.

"All right, well then. I'll just finish this guy off and the request is done!" Natsu said as he swung his arm into place.

But Gray was quicker, and managed to sock Natsu in the face before he could do so much as touch the block of ice, which managed to knock him back a few feet.

Natsu rubbed the spot where he'd been hit, "Gray! What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded.

Gray turned to the Dragon Slayer with a harsh look on his face, "A Fire Mage shan't come any closer! Should that Demon be freed, very few can stop it." he warned.

"Is it something that melts so easily!?" shouted Natsu.

That caught Gray off guard, "N-No," he admits.

His reckless actions caused him to hurt one of his own friends needlessly out of his own impulsiveness, but he couldn't afford to break that ice.

Especially since its origin was…

"Hey" consoled Lucy, and Gray felt his muscles tremble, "Is something wrong?"

Hanging his head in shame for what he did to Natsu (which the latter was still not over), Gray decided to explain, "The spell that was used to imprison Deliora was known as Iced Shell. The nature of the ice is that so no flame, no matter how strong, can melt it."

He continued, "If they can't melt it, why go through the effort of brining it to this island?"

"Maybe they don't know and are trying to melt somehow."

Gray gritted his teeth at Lucy, "For what?"

Lucy shrunk, "I-I don't know."

"Tch, who brought Deliora here, and for what reason?"

"Well, the answer is easy," said Natsu, "Let's go after them."

"Yeah." Agreed Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"No" Gray argued, much to everyone's surprise, "We wait here until nightfall.

"WHAAATTT!?" Natsu cried out in outrage, "IT'S STILL BROAD DAYLIGHT! NO WAY I'M DYING OF BOREDOM!"

"Why Gray?" questioned Lucy.

"I can't help but think all of this. Deliora, the villagers turning into Demons, it all has something to do with the moon," he pounded his palm with certainty, "They said it themselves, 'Moonlight will gather soon'"

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, "I wonder what will happen next as well. What are they up to?"

She sits down beside Natsu, who has fallen asleep, while shaking her head in disbelief at his ready compliance to instinct.

Deinos, who had been silent for the whole time, decides to stay beside Gray. The first thing Gray notices about the Mage is that the bird that was his partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Trek?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Hmmm? Oh, he's out following those guys who were here earlier"

Gray turned away, signaling to Deinos that their conversation would end at that,

"Ur…" was all he could think about.

* * *

**Lucy**

It had been a few hours, and it was still long before nightfall. She knew the majority of the party had agreed to wait it out in the cavern, but the lag of boredom was getting to her.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Taking out one of her Celestial Gate Keys, a silver one with the symbol of a lyre, she spoke the incantation, "Gate of the Lyre, I open thee, Lyra!"

In a puff of smoke, there stood a petite maiden wearing a pink bonnet and a baby blue dress. Her hair, a light brown, fell to her waist, and she carried a light blue harp on her back.

Lyra was a Celestial Spirit purely for entertainment purposes. Her music is special in the sense that it touches a person's deepest emotions. Not even a heart of stone can turn deaf ears at the music of her harp.

"KYAAHHH! I haven't seen you in ages Lucy!" Lyra squealed, "You don't summon me a lot you know." she pouted at that last statement.

"Well you know our contract, three days each month"

"Well then, what is your preference of song today?"

"That would be up to you."

"I want a fish song!" piped up Happy, who wound up ignored.

Lyra, obviously happy with being given a chance to perform, takes out her harp and begins to pluck the strings in a beautiful tune:

_Words are born_

_Words fade away_

_Words continue to live_

_In you_

_When you're stuck,_

_They change into courage,_

_Let's step out_

_You're stronger_

_Than back then,_

_So don't hesitate._

Lyra's voice matched the tune of her instrument. Natsu hummed in his sleep, Deinos closed his eyes in content, Lucy bobbed her head gently to the tune, while Happy was just mesmerized.

Gray, though, reacted differently. As he heard the poignant melody of the harp, his body began to tremble

And a tear fell out of his eye.

"Hey Lyra," Lucy said after noticing Gray's silent crying, "why don't you sing something more cheerful?"

"You should've just said so!"

"And if anyone comes, just keep quiet."

"How about something that relieves the good days." Deinos suggested.

"That would do nicely, Lyra?"

"Of course!" she said quickly, but before she could start, Lucy interjected one last time.

"One more thing, if you hear anyone come this way, just keep quiet okay?

"Sure thing!"

And the music began again:

_Koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru  
Sore wa kigatsukeba migi poketto ni atta  
Kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatteite  
Marude sekai oto wo toumei ni shitamitaida_

_Mitsukaranai monodatte akirameru boku mo_  
_Mitsukaru hazudayotte nagusameru kimi mo_  
_Ikite yuku imi wa_  
_Nani hitotsu kawaranai kara_

_Koware souna melody, hitotsu dake tashikana omoi_  
_Tsumugi dasetara_  
_Boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso dato shitemo_  
_Kamawanai kara_

And with that, everyone fell asleep to the good memories of the past.

* * *

YAYYY! Chapter 12, complete! So looks like we have another Fossil Mage to worry about. Just who is this Ato? Well read on to find out!

Okay, so far, _Glacialisaurus_ (not mentioned by name) from the last chapter, and _Icthyornis_.

BTW, Lyra second song is actually the first opening for the Edolas arc in the anime. I saw the translated lyrics and thought it would make a good song for alleviating horrible memories. It's also a good song for Deinos especially since he's always considered Trek as everything. Partner, brother, teacher, home, Trek has served as that kind of model at some point in Deinos' early life till the present.

So, review (even though almost no Saurians were present in the making of this chapter T_T)


	13. Galuna Island Arc IV

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Darkness falls, so what secrets will the moonlight reveal?

* * *

Chapter 13: Sereno Atokensis and the Light of the Moon.

**Deinos**

Before he'd drifted off to the gentle strumming of harp chords, the last thing Deinos remembered was that he had left Trek with a mission- find out who those mysterious four were and their purpose on the island.

Though Lyra's song did put him to peaceful sleep, one thing in his mind had caused him to wake up during the hours of late afternoon.

Ato…

That was a name he hadn't heard in ages.

* * *

_"Atokensis huh?"_

"_Nah, don't use my first name or my last name. Just call me Ato, everyone else does." The boy said with a smile, his indigo hair whipping his face._

"_Don't you find that annoying? Your hair I mean."_

"_Nah, it really doesn't bother me."_

_Deinos had met this boy in what is known as the Centennial Forest, a location in Fiore that is famous because it's trees, despite the forest's name, are said to be billions of years old. It is for that reason alone that Fossil Mages come here to train._

_When Trek had stumbled onto a camp, wrecking it in the process, Deinos had been half-expecting a battle, but Sereno Atokensis and his Eidolon buddy Stone, upon finding out the two are users of Fossil Magic, found an alternative- that they spar later and work together to look for the forest's exit. _

_Deinos later learned during the subsequent spars that Ato was a guy who held back when he needed to, but in battle, he's sure to give it his all. He, like Deinos had been following the Mark of Saur to a guild, but unlike Deinos, the guild goes by the name of Lamia Scale. _

_"Lamia Scale's pretty cool!"_

"_Nuh-uh! Fairy Tail's more awesome!"_

"_What a girly name, Fairy Tail!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

_And they went like that all the time, butting heads like a pair of Stygimoloch while their familiars and friends watch from the distance, keeping an eye on the children, but they did value the other's friendship, and when they arrived to the edge of the forest, they parted ways, but promised the other that they would meet again one day._

* * *

That couldn't have been the same Ato from before, but then again, how many other people go by Ato?

But Deinos didn't have time to think, because by the time he'd finally snapped out of his little reverie, the first thing he noticed was the beam of purple light hitting the frozen, hulking Demon in front of them.

Gray was the first on his feet, "Quick find the source! It's hitting Deliora, so this can't be a coincidence."

"Got it!" was the team's chorused response as they raced towards the exit.

The stairs they took led them back to the ruins above, which were facing southeast of a giant hole in the middle of the ruins. As of the moment, the light beamed through that hole, which led underground to Deliora.

"It's coming from above!" Lucy said, so the group ran up to the pinnacle of the ruins.

And when they did, a strange sight beheld them

Several figures dressed in eerie parodies of priestly garb faced the beam of light, their arms outstretched and murmuring an incomprehensible incantation none of the Mages could decipher.

And surely enough, in the sky above, the moon, already waning, was the source of this purple light

Hiding behind a large chunk of building material, the group were astounded.

"Are they really gathering moonlight?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"And exposing it to Deliora." Lucy added with confirmation

"So that's what's happening?" came the voice of Lyra. The seriousness in the Spirit's voice was new, but seemed to fit her as much as her cheery one.

"That's an ancient spell in Beria, known as Moon Drip, a spell that gathers the moon's Magical Power at one place. Such a power can break any kind of spell, even melt the ice formed by Iced Shell."

Gray was horrified, "They don't know the horror of Deliora!"

"That's not all," Lyra continued, "So much of the moon's Magic Power in one place, it's enough to contaminate the human body."

Lucy gasped, "So that's why those people turned into Demons!"

Natsu's whole body was trembling with rage, "They…."

But he didn't get to finish, because the sound of footsteps brought everyone's attention to the broken walkway at the center of the ceremony.

The two from before- Toby and Yuka, were at the ceremony, but the man in front of them was new. He wore an imposing outfit consisting of a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders. A set of belts and buckles closed the cape, but as of the present, only one has been held closed. Beneath the cape was a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. His lower body sported baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered the man's upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it; his eyes were hidden beneath the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontward and with a large crest made of spiky fur falling on his back.

Yuka rubbed his eyes in irritation, "I didn't get any sleep today, plus we didn't even find the intruders, what a waste."

"Were there even any intruders in the first place!?" Toby said angrily, most likely also cranky due to a lack of sleep.

"Sad news Reitei-sama," came the voice of Sherry, its owner stepping to the man's right, "Some intruders had found Deliora during the daytime, but we failed to find them. I can't speak of love like this." She spoke that last like she was part of a play.

"Intruders huh?" Reitei spoke finally, and Deinos could see from the corner of his eye that Gray, from the way his body stepped back a little, recognized that voice.

Whatever the deal is with intruders, Reitei shrugged it off, "Hasn't the barrier melted yet?"

"Perhaps today or tomorrow." was Sherry's answer. At that moment, Deinos felt a tingle inside of his brain, and turned his eyes to the pillar to the northeast. Perched on it was a seabird with its beak hanging open to show sharp teeth.

_Not now Trek, when I give the signal, then you move._

"Sherry,"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you, Ato, Toby, and Yuka to obliterate that village. The intruders must surely be there. I want you to head there and destroy it. After all, their souls are lost anyways."

"Understood!"

"Roger!"

"OOOHHHHNNN!"

From their hiding place, the team was in shock at what just transpired.

Gray meanwhile, was still in shock at the voice of the man that is Reitei.

"That voice…..Please tell me it's a lie"

Deinos knew he had to do something, and of course, Trek was just in the right place at the right time.

_Trek, now's your chance! GO BIG!_

* * *

Natsu meanwhile, had taken that moment to blow their cover.

"I'm tired of sneaking around any longer!" he proclaimed as he began to inhale hot air into his lungs, letting it all out into the night sky.

"WE'RE THE ONES TO STOP YOU!" he yelled at the top of his Fire Dragon lungs.

And with that, everyone charged.

Meanwhile, Sherry and the boys were so distracted by Natsu's sudden outburst that they didn't notice the giant, probably five-thousand pound or more, gigantic creature that was standing in front of them.

* * *

_**"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_Daspletosaurus,_ now burning with Deinos' rage, roared at Reitei's team of elites, splattering them in a huge amount of saliva.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" complained Toby as he shook his limbs to get rid of the sticky, foul-smelling liquid.

"That mark!" Sherry said as she wiped her hair clean of Saurian spit, "They're from Fairy Tail!"

"So the village contacted for help." Yuka concluded in his monotone voice as he wiped the drool from his clothes, only to be splattered with more.

Only Reitei seemed unperturbed by this

"What are you doing?" he asked his team, "Go and obliterate that village"

"Why!?" Natsu demanded

"Anyone who gets in the way of our plans is an enemy,"

Natsu charged, but before he could within striking distance, Gray beat him to it, launching a set of ice crystals at Reitei.

"Stop this useless ritual!" the Ice Alchemy Mage roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka were now faced with a scaly, angry obstacle nine feet long, and were unable to get around it.

Until of course, the ground ripped up right from under _Daspletosaurus'_ feet…

…And something very big popped out and hurled the Saurian a few feet back from the trio.

Once the dust cleared, a creature very similar in form to _Ankylosaurus_ emerged, but it had sharp yellow spikes all over its body, much like a pawpaw.

"I told you there was another Fossil Mage here, did I not? And here you are, almost ready to become premium-grade Saurian chow, which would have happened if Stone hadn't saved your sorry hides."

"AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN ALL THIS HAPPENED!?" queried a now very angry Toby.

"Save your breath Lionboy," the guy said as he tied the sleeves of his windbreaker around his waist, exposing his blue sleeveless tee. And that indigo hair, those icy blue eyes, and the scent of a Saurian mixed with cold, minty air; there was no mistaking it…

_So it is him!_

Deinos ran from his hiding place, and took his place in front of Trek, shielding the much larger Saurian with his hands outstretched.

"Ato?"

His opponent raised one indigo eyebrow in surprise, "Saurodon, that you man?" and then broke into a grin with his own arms outstretched, though this one was more like an invitation, "Haven't seen you in a while dude, how ya been? Listen, no hard feelings and all, but I've got a village to run into the ground, so if you would just-"

He was met with an electrically-coated fist to the side of his face.

"What the hell Ato!? I knew you were annoying, but I didn't think you'd go with the wrong crowd!" Deinos said as his eyes were suddenly become engulfed in a storm of rage.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about, these guys and I, we're basically nakama. We're a guild too!" Sereno Atokensis said as his own hands were surrounded in rocks, "Get 'em _Saichania_!"

The Shield Bearer charged towards the Blazing Tyrant, and soon, tail meets teeth as the Saurians were locked in combat in a battle of the ages.

"Art of the Feared Wildfire: Explosive Clamp!"

"Art of the Beautiful One: Fault Breaker!"

_Daspletosaurus_, still clutching the _Saichania_'s tail, unleashed a powerful burst of flames from its mouth, while underneath its feet, the ground began to split apart into a fault as its opponent's eyes glowed a dark purple. The Tyrant fell into the fault, where it was crushed.

"Go and carry out Reitei's orders!" Ato said to his comrades over the roar of the flames, "I have to catch up with my old friend here, and let Reitei take care of the intruders!"

"Ooooohhnnn!"

"Of course!"

"Roger!"

Deinos couldn't let those guys destroy the village, but he also knew that his best friend was in trouble if he didn't act fast, so he decided to give out another command. _Maybe if I use one of them…_

Soon, _Daspletosaurus_ was warped in light into another form. Slightly smaller, this one had a strangely shaped head, as if someone had made a crater around it and stuck half of a coconut shell on it.

"So, I see you've unlocked _that_ Magic" Ato said in an impressed tone, "But guess what, so have we! Stone, show our friend over there what I mean!"

_Saichania_ then changed into a completely different kind of Saurian. However, its entire form, was, by Saurian standards, quite bizarre. The animal had characteristics of a duck or goose, such as a long neck and stout, yet quite powerful legs. It's most striking feature however, were its long arms, each sporting three, long, curved claws like the biggest finger scythes in history.

This creature was a _Therizinosaurus_, a Saurian of the Megascythe Claw Class, which were labeled as the oddities of the ancient ages. They were a living testament to the creativity of the Great Mother's life, and the one shown was a lot bigger than the _Pachycephalosaurus_ it was to fight.

"Art of the Ancient Reaper: Gyro Destruction!"

"Art of the Thick-Headed One: Dynamic Blast!"

Both creatures charged. _Therizinosaurus_, brandishing its claws, began to spin at a blinding pace with arms outstretched, then propelled itself towards its Dome-Head adversary, who fired a horizontal beam of multicolored energy, which it grinded against. In the end, each attack manages to hit the target, but they shook off the damage and just kept fighting, head to claws.

_Pachycephalosaurus_ then launches its long-clawed adversary into the air before striking it in the gut with its head before moving upwards to launch a strong headbutt towards the neck, causing _Therizinosaurus_ to crash into the ground.

Brutalized but not beaten, Stone then stands up from the hole it had created from the impact. It then transforms into another creature, this one sporting a wide mouth like _Iguanodon_, but there's a significant difference. This creature sported a single backward-curving crest on its head, connected to its nostrils via the forehead. It was a Lyre Drake known as _Parasaurolophus_, and with a good, clean headbutt, it knocked Trek down just as he fired another blast of light from his head, shooting it clear into the sky.

This battle would rage on for the night, for Fossil Magic is not just strong, the Power that comes along with it is quite conservative, meaning a Saurian is not as easily overpowered as a human Mage.

"Don't expect this to end so easily Saurodon," Ato said, "After all, we are both Fossil Mages.

"Hey, nothing beats the old-fashioned duel, so I'm taking my time here," the green-haired Mage said with a smirk on his face as he summoned his own Magic Power reserves.

"Now that's more like it!" Ato said proudly to his opponent as the two Mages charged on their own terms, pupils now mere dots on their irises, the heat of the battle burning their spirits.

* * *

**Gray**

Gray's Ice Alchemy was strong, but against another practitioner of the Magic, especially one the likes of Reitei, it all comes down to circumstance and wit.

"Lyon," Gray said, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Heh heh," the masked man laughed fondly, "It's been a while since we've last met, Gray."

"What are you doing!?" Gray repeated, not taking his eyes off the man that used to be his friend.

"I'd never thought that you'd be among the Mages that had been sent by the village to help us. Did you know about my little plan here or it was just by mere chance that we'd meet again."

"Cut the small talk Lyon!" Gray said angrily, losing his patience with the man, "What are you doing trying to revive Deliora!?"

"Well, it's simple really, first off-" Lyon began casually before an approaching flame-coated fist cut him off.

"Natsu, no!" Gray warned, but it was too late. Suddenly, Natsu's skin began to turn a slight shade of blue, and frost began to form all over his body.

"Happy!", he said, "Get Lucy to safety,"

"Aye!" Happy said, his voice slightly shaky as he grabbed Lucy by the collar of her dress and carried her off in the direction of the village.

"That little diversion won't make much of a difference," Lyon said with calm confidence, "Sherry and the others are very strong, even without my most trusted comrade with them."

While the battle between Saurians and Mages had been taken deeper into the jungle, the roars and tremors of the ongoing slugfest were very much audible even to humans.

Gray then turns to his attention to the frozen Natsu. Placing his foot on the pink-haired boy's bare, icy chest, he tilts him downwards the grassy hill, much to the latter's annoyance.

"WHAAAAATTT THHEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL GRRRRAYYYYYY!?" Natsu yelled furiously as he rolled down into the thicket below.

"I had to get him away from you Magic, because the ice you used would've destroyed his body had I not done anything."

"Very good Gray." Lyon said as he clapped his hands in mock applause.

"Tch," the black-haired Mage spat, "Stop acting like my senior Lyon. You're not Ur's pupil anymore."

"Likewise Gray," the Mage calmly spoke back as he began to take off his mask, "Ur's dead."

"Ur risked her life to seal Deliora away, and you're trying to destroy what's left of her!?" Gray asked angrily.

"Don't try to fool your own memory Gray," a white haired face spoke to him, "You, Gray Fullbuster, killed Ur."

That remark hit Gray so hard it made him lost for words, but Lyon continued anyways,

"How could you live with that?"

* * *

**Natsu**

That ice-making bastard!

First he rolls him off a cliff, and then he leaves him trapped in a block of ice that can't be melted by his fire.

_Gray'll pay for this! _Natsu promises as he watches the duel on the moonlit hillside._  
_

"But first, I gotta get back to the village and stop those goons, stat!" Natsu said as he waddled awkwardly through Galuna Island's thick jungle scrub.

* * *

Finally! Chapter 13 is done! Now we just need how many to go. Now we know who Ato is, and the extent of his powers. So now, we'll just change Trek's Transformations into Dino Debuts. So in this chapter we have _Icthyornis_ from Chapter 12, _Daspletosaurus, Saichania, Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus, _and _Parasaurolophus_.

For future details of the battle between Deinos and Ato, please review and recommend some Saurians for the next chapter.

P.S. Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I was busy revising the previous ones.


	14. Galuna Island Arc V

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: The Mages of Reitei Lyon were now ready to carry out their mission, but will they succeed with a Dragon Slayer and a Fossil Mage opposing them?

* * *

Chapter 14: Reitei's Plan/ _Allosaurus_ vs. _Stegosaurus_

**Gray**

He couldn't believe his colleague's Magic had developed to a point where it could perhaps surpass even his full potential.

Is this what Lyon Vastia had been doing all these years ever since Ur's battle with Deliora?

"You, Gray Fullbuster, were responsible for the death of our mentor." Lyon said calmly and coldly.

He knew those words weren't true

But he'd be a fool if he believed that

Ur had truly died because of his own selfish actions.

And while Lyon hadn't bore witness to it, they both knew in their own way that Ur would have been as good as gone.

And all because of him, the boy who acted out of a petty vengeance for the personal wrongs done to him in the past.

And now, standing in front him was a connection to the demons of that very past, reminding him of all he had done.

Lyon's eyes flashed dangerously, "It's presumptuous enough to even let your name become word." he said as he launched a powerful ice crystal at Gray, knocking him into a pile of bricks.

"Ly-Lyon" was all Gray could say.

"What's the matter Gray," Lyon mocked in monotone, "Too guilty to fight back hmmm? Well then, I suppose I should get back to the business at hand, so stay out of my way."

That snapped Gray back to his senses, "I won't let you!" he said.

Then Lyon's mouth turned upward in a smile, "That's more like it," he said, his voice now laced with a spark of interest upon hearing Gray's words of determination, "It's been a while since we last sparred. I've a few new tricks I'd like to show you."

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon said as ice sculptures of the birds of prey formed from a wave of his hand. They hurled themselves towards Gray, who countered quickly.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

It was no use; Lyon's Ice Eagle spell simply flew around the shield and assaulted Gray with their sharp, icy beaks and talons.

"Tut, tut, I'd thought you'd go beyond this obsolete, static form of Ice Alchemy Gray." Lyon said in mock disappointment.

"Mine on the other hand is more versatile. A more dynamic form of Ice Alchemy."

But Gray wasn't here be lectured by his egotistic colleague, "Did you forget my ice shifts around?" he said as he leapt to the right while shattering Lyon's Eagles in the process with his bare fists.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray said as he pounded his right fist into his open left palm. At that, a giant ice Lump hammer formed in the air above Lyon, but before it pound the Mage into a pulp, he simply raises the middle and index fingers of his left hand into the air.

"Ice Make: Ape" and consequently, a gigantic ice primate appeared to use his large arms to shield his creator from the hammer's blow, shattering the latter into ice shards that rained down on the battlefield, which had now began to steam cold air due to the large amount of ice unleashed during the duel.

"Pathetic," Lyon spat, "Still using two hands for the Magic I see."

"One-handed Alchemy is incomplete and unbalanced, Ur told us so." Gray maintained, faithful to the teachings of his mentor.

But it was clear from the battle that Lyon was defiant to that, "I've surpassed that woman's power long ago. Look at you," he gestured to Gray's arms and clothes, which were stained with blood and scratches from his earlier attacks, "And you haven't even landed one blow on me."

"Don't think too highly of yourself," Gray said as he placed his right fist into his open left palm again. Summoning all the Magic inside and around him, he readies himself as the cold air blew themselves towards his form, and a Magic Seal forms around him, indicating that the spell he intends to execute is ready for use.

"I'm not the same as I used to be!" He said as he plunged his hands to the bare ground, "Ice Geyser!"

The ground began to split as a massive mountain of crystals thrusted themselves at Lyon, who didn't even make an effort to dodge. His followers, who had been watching the spectacle unfold before their eyes, left the scene of the battle in a hurry for fear of getting caught in the line of fire.

The then exploded, and there was a momentary silence.

Then,

"Same old, same old, Gray" a voice rang out from the thickening mist.

"It can't be" Gray panted. That spell had taken a lot out of his Magic Power

"I was the better Mage. Nothing has changed. It seems I was the only one who managed to wrong Ur's statement regarding the ineffectiveness of one-handed Alchemy."

"Though our paths have separated, time has frozen since then," Lyon said as he opened his fist in Gray's direction to guide an ice dragon that burst out of the ground and struck Gray's form, "I intend to melt that ice and walk the path that was long blocked."

"You," Lyon began to tremble from rage, "I thought you had destroyed my dream of surpassing Ur when you told me she had died,"

"Then, it occurred to me, Deliora was still alive; Ur hadn't truly defeated her," Lyon continued, "So if I free that Demon, and defeat it, that would be testament enough that I have already surpassed Ur." Lyon said with a crazed look in his eyes.

Something stirred inside of Gray after hearing those words, "Are you insane Lyon!?" he reproached, "That Demon is dangerous, you of all people should know. It's impossible to defeat something as powerful as Deliora."

For a moment, Lyon widened his eyes in surprise, then

Gray was soon caught in a storm of ice crystals, formed as Lyon's full rage was finally let out in his attacks.

"Impossible huh, that's rich coming from you!" Lyon sneered at Gray's sudden puzzled expression "Well, don't you remember Gray, we told you those exact same words ten years ago!" Lyon said as he continued to launch wave after wave of ice crystals, "You challenged Deliora, you were the reason Ur died, you have no right to mention her name at all!"

Then Lyon placed his behind him, ready for one final move, "Now, DIE!"

The last thing Gray remembered was tumbling into the ground as something sharp and cold shot into his side while Lyon turned his back to him and walked away.

Then, darkness…

* * *

**Deinos**

When Deinos heard the sound of gushing blood, he knew something was very wrong.

"Gray!" he shouted as Trek, now a _Stegosaurus_, was now fighting an _Allosaurus_, who was utilizing a leafhunter spell- Dragonfly Mirage, which involved running at blinding speeds while creating afterimages to attack the opposing team. This move is deadly because it is nearly impossible to evade, or survive.

"Looks like Reitei's made his mark on your little friend Saurodon. Why I don't I try something similar?"

Deinos turned to Ato, and this time, he was now really serious. When you threaten the lives of a Fossil Mage's comrades, hell hath no wrath like a gigantic, five-ton reptile with two rows of strange, diamond-shaped growths running along its neck to its tail. Top it off with a powerful tail armed with four spines measuring 3-feet in length, and you'd be dead in no time.

"Trek! Secret Art of the Ancient Roof of Life: Longinus Thagomizer!"

As the leafhunter and the many mirages it created rushed towards Trek, the latter's tail glowed as bits and pieces of soil and rock were gathered in a bright light and soon, massive seven foot lances made of purple crystals shot into the sky like arrows, striking the original _Allosaurus_ straight in the left flank with great accuracy. The afterimages didn't even get an inch close to the Shield Bearer, as the impact from the crystals forced them to dissipate in wisps of night air.

"Stone!" Ato said as he ran to his friend, "Dammit Saurodon, did ya have to hit so hard!?"

"Sorry Ato, but I've got a friend in worse shit that Stone. Besides, he's a big guy; he'll probably shake it off in a few hours or so," Deinos knew Ato wouldn't care if Reitei got what he wanted or not, his top priority, as with all Fossil Mages, is the well-being of his Eidolon, "Trek, let's go. Gray's in trouble!"

It was the mention of Gray's name and trouble in the same sentence that prompted Trek to turn into an _Allosaurus_ as well as the Fossil Mage and the Saurian raced through the forest, following the smell of blood as it seeped to the grass-covered ground.

_Hold on Gray, you're going to be fine!_ Deinos said in his mind, confident Gray wouldn't succumb to his wounds.

* * *

**Gray**

The first thing he saw when he came to was a dark shadow that looked strange in shape.

Then he felt the large amount of the ice on the person.

But he needed to blink a few times first before he made out pink hair he could recognize from a distance.

"This is lame, even for you Gray. You almost died."

"Way to boost the ego Natsu," came another familiar voice, "Gray, hold still, though this won't hurt though," Deinos said as he held his palms out.

"Art of the Lyre Drakes: Wild Healing!"

A bright green light flowed from a Magic Seal. Soon, Gray felt his muscles relax on their own as a soothing sensation flowed through his body. The aches and pains of the previous battle were gone in what seemed like mere seconds, and the sting of open wounds faded in almost an instant. And the best part of it all? He didn't feel an ounce of pain, even when he sat up.

That was one of the amazing things about Deinos. He's a jack of many trades. One minute he's a warrior, and another time he's a healer.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked the two Mages and the Saurian.

"Well, I didn't know where the village is, so I went back up the hill to get a good look." Natsu replied, visibly sweating from the effort, especially since he couldn't move his legs and arms properly.

"I heard you scream, so I decided to see if you were alright?" Deinos said as Trek crouched onto the ground, ready for his friend to mount him again.

"Thanks by the way." Gray said.

"No problem." Deinos smiled.

Gray then turned to the nearly frozen Dragon Slayer scanning the horizon, "Where's Lyon?"

"Dunno. No one was here when we arrived, but good news. I found out where the village is, so we'd better start moving. Lucy and Happy are gonna need all the help they can get!" Natsu said as Gray and Deinos lifted his frozen form up onto Trek's back before mounting themselves in between him so he doesn't fall off.

As they moved through the jungle, their only guide to the village being the nose of an animal 40 feet in length, equipped with sharp, serrated and two crests atop a large skull, which was connected to a body, limbs and tail of lithe build.

"Natsu," Gray said as the tears began to fall, "I really can't blame you for anything, I really can't" he said as his voice choked with emotion.

At this, Natsu, who saw Trek as nakama instead of transportation, simply yelled, "Don't be sad just because you lost!" he turned to glare at Gray, who saw the fire in his black eyes, "We're from the guild that doesn't know the meaning of surrender- Fairy Tail! We won't survive unless we continue!"

At that, Gray was stunned by Natsu's determination. He knew the Mage abhorred strategy, patience, and stealth, preferring to lock horns with his opponent the moment the opportunity arises, and while sometimes that means Natsu tends to get into situations that are way over his head, it also makes him stronger.

It seems the unstoppable pair had heard Natsu's speech as well, because at the moment, Trek began to run faster, causing Natsu to wobble dangerously from his position atop the Saurian.

* * *

**Lucy**

Despite the protests of the villagers, Happy, and even Virgo, whom she'd summoned to set the trap and who'd been responsible for the embodiment of her plan, Lucy was confident that the ploy would work.

She looked at her greatly made pitfall trap. Once those Reitei's elites march through those gates, they'll have no choice but to fall directly under the trap.

It was a perfectly great plan, if she does say so herself.

"Miss, someone's approaching!"

_This is too easy_, she mentally guffawed.

"Open the gate" she demanded of the sentry, who quickly complied.

She was ecstatic the moment the gigantic lizard burst out of the forest and came stomping into view, Natsu, Deinos and Gray on his back.

_Wait, giant lizard? Natsu, Deinos and Gray!?  
_

"STOP!" Lucy said just in the nick of time as Trek braced into a halt…

…the force of which knocked Natsu and Gray right on top of her pitfall trap, triggering it in turn.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he and Gray tumbled into the hole Lucy had dug in a shower of wood, dust, and bits of ice. Meanwhile, the villagers could only look on in shock as their only means of salvation dropped into a poorly made (it was their collective opinion) trap.

"Whose idea was it to play a prank, and at a time like this!?" demanded Natsu in a fiery rage.

"Lucy" Happy immediately said as he pointed to the guilty blonde, causing Lucy to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him in an attempt to shut the tattletale feline up.

"I'm glad both of you are fine," Lucy said while Natsu muttered something intelligible under his breath before turning to Lucy with a grave look in his eyes.

"No we're not. Gray's down"

"Was he beaten by that masked guy!?" Happy asked as he lay on the ground, his eyes spinning from dizziness.

Before Natsu could confirm, he looked down on his body with surprise, "Hey!" he said, "The ice's broken!" he said in wonder, "How'd you know that a strong impact would break it Lucy?" he turned to the blonde with a smile of appreciation.

Lucy blushed and tried to cover up her failure, "All part of my plan, hehehehe."

"I assume that since you're a reasonable distance away from the caster, it would seem that the effect of the spell has weakened." Virgo explained.

"ALL RIGHT! NOW I'M FIRED UP AGAIN!" Natsu spat as embers flew from his mouth.

Lucy meanwhile, saw that Gray, though healing, was still weak and barely conscious. Whatever Reitei did to him must have been too much for him to handle.

"Hey Lucy!" Deinos called from atop Trek, "Where are those three other guys?"

"Now that you mention it, they're late, which is kind off odd. I mean, they got a headstart before us, but you guys came in first…"

_**"****ERRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Trek then turns his head upwards, everyone else mirroring the action.

"What is that!?" one of the villagers screams as he points to a shadowy figure in the sky. It looked a bit like…

"A flying mouse!" another one screamed

It was indeed a flying mouse. More specifically, the same one that had attacked the group this morning; it had managed to become airborne by means of spinning its tail like a propeller, and was carrying something in its front paws- a bucket that sloshed some kind of dark liquid onto the village.

When Lucy got a good look of one drop, it looked viscous, bouncy, almost like…

"Jelly?"

And then everything tumbled into chaos.

* * *

**Natsu**

The moment that first droplet fell from the sky, Natsu caught a whiff of a dangerous aroma.

Charging in Lucy's direction just as the droplet was to splash onto her hand, he knocks her out of the way, and from the corner of his eyes, sees the droplet touch a sprout, causing it to wither away in smoke.

And as the villagers ran in panic as they realized the effects of the liquid, Natsu also notices that Trek and Deinos had disappeared, and that the pitfall trap he'd fallen into earlier was a lot bigger than it used to be.

But he didn't have time to think about the whereabouts of his nakama. He had more important things to worry about.

Like the wave of liquid that was pouring down on the village, threatening to burn everything it touched into ashes.

"Everyone!" He shouted, "To the center of the village, NOW! Happy, can you fly?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he activated Aera and took off with Natsu.

And as the two of them glided towards the falling fluid, Natsu generated his rage into his arm as he set it ablaze, "Some fire on the left," and then the other, "And on the right."

He then makes contact with the gelatinous substance in a shower of flames, causing it to scatter around the village, but not the inhabitants themselves.

The deed done, he drops back onto the ground to meet face to face with the ones who'd cause all this destruction.

To say the village was in ruins was not even beginning to describe it. All that was left of the huts were brittle pieces of wood, the vegetation was eradicated, burned by the poison in that jelly, and smoke rose from the area where jelly met soil.

And then, from the sky, a screech was heard.

That mammoth mouse tumbled into the ground as a blast of energy came from Trek's mouth just as something with teeth grabbed the unsuspecting Saurian by his tail and dragged him and the Mage on his back into the undergrowth.

And from the rodent's falling figure came three others.

With their plan failed, it looks like Reitei's team of Mages was going to have to use an alternative plan.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of blood now," Sherry said with a grave look on her face,

"But we'll be merciful and give you all an instant death."

"What?" was all an angry Dragon Slayer could say to that statement, his black now very inhuman, and his face lined with fiery rage.

That night, the island of Galuna became a raging inferno.

* * *

Chapter 14 is done and ready. Finally, a chance for me to put Natsu's point of view into the story! Looks like Ato isn't done with Trek yet. They're just having too much fun to end this.

Looks like it's just _Allosaurus_ and _Stegosaurus_ in a duel of the Jurassic superstars this chapter. So yeah…review please, because it's still far from the end. *sigh*


	15. Galuna Island Arc VI

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary:How did Ato get into Lamia Scale, and why did Deinos get so badass all of a sudden!? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 15: Round Two, the Ancient Ages Reborn!

**Deinos**

Looks like he wasn't the only that had grown in power all these years.

Fossil Mages love to experience the outside world; it helps them get stronger and gives their Magic room to grow.

So Deinos wasn't naturally all that surprised when he was now down one knee, his hands covered in molten lava, while his indigo-haired opponent struck at him, his hand a sliver of water.

"So," Ato said, a sneer crossing his face, "Do you think that was enough time for Stone and myself?"

Deinos' eyes, accustomed to seeing in all amounts of light, could very well make out the rage in that smile, "Can't you take a joke Ato?"

"Wise guy, eh? Well, maybe I should teach you a lesson then! Art of the Di Beam: Electric Whiplash!"

A powerful arc of electricity came down from Ato's arm and surged through Deinos, who was now starting to stagger as the attack was now causing his nerves to spasm.

"A-Art of the Wicker Basket: Black Soil Eruption!"

A powerful barrage of boulders came out from the ground and hurtled themselves towards Ato, who, despite managing to dodge most of the rocks, did get a decent number of times. Still recovering from the shock, he didn't have time to get out the way of the many green, snakelike, vines that entangled him.

"Why you little-" Ato then cried out in pain as the vines continued to drain his energy and Magic from him.

Deinos, battered from the beating Ato had given him earlier, found it difficult to stand, "We know this technique Ato, ever heard of Vampiric Vine?" he said as he shook from the effort of standing.

"Tch, meaning I can't use my Magic Power in this situation can I, and if I try to use Stone's…."

"The vines just sap that as well, like a sponge in the ocean."

"Ha! But I can still give commands to my Eidolon; this spell doesn't interfere with the telepathic between Mage and magic spirit, so I still have a chance!" Ato proclaimed proudly. He then went slack, his mind synchronized with his Saurian's as Deinos emulated his actions as well.

_Trek, Secret Art of the Feather Thief: Aeolian Mayfly!_

Trek, hearing the voice of his friend, turns into a two-meter long creature with quill knobs on his neck, limbs, and feet. This shouldn't be too hard for the _Tarchia_ in front of him to beat into a pulp.

But _Ornitholestes_ was a fighter too. It began to run at a blinding speed, pushed along by the winds it commands. Then, as _Tarchia_ tries to find the Saurian, it is met by multiple blows to random parts of its body before changing into a gigantic creature similar in form to _Daspletosaurus_ and manages to catch the smaller Saurian in its jaws before it lets loose a powerful blast of flame from its mouth to cook its hapless victim before leaping into the air and landing back down in a fiery plume.

Staggering from the attack, Trek's persistence to fight continues to ring in Deinos' mind, and Deinos, mostly from faith in his friend's ability, allows Trek to continue.

In mere seconds, a _Gorgosaurus_ was locked in combat with a _Baryonyx_, who then proceeded to summon wisps of water around itself, only to release them in a violent whirlpool around the Blazing Tyrant. The Spine Fisher then releases his aquakinetic hold on the smaller, but still stronger Saurian, who is spluttering from the near-drowning moment.

Stone was just as quick, if not quicker that Trek however, and soon, another set of Saurians were on the battlefield. This time, a Land Titan with a Shield Bearer-like tail-a _Shunosaurus_, against a leafhunter known as _Sinraptor_, were now in the face-off. They were now solely using melee attacks until _Sinraptor_ transforms into a small Pterian with a mouth shaped in a downward curve-a _Pterodaustro_, and began flitting around the much larger Land Titan, hurling gusts of sand at its eyes.

"Hey!" Ato said from his position in the vines, "That's unsportsmanly!"

"Fine, you asked for it! Art of the Spearman: Lightning Thrust!"

Trek then changed into a huge horned face with one massive horn on its snout- a _Styracosaurus_, and launched itself towards _Shunosaurus_, its horn crackling with lightning. Once it made contact with the larger Saurian's gut, the horn had a sudden increase in size, managing to reach all the way across to the _Shunosaurus'_ back in an electrical surge.

Both combatants were now beginning to feel the effects of the attacks upon them. In the sidelines, their Mages were also breathing raggedly from the effort needed to stay in the fight.

But now the recoil of the attack has left Trek vulnerable, and Stone, seeing its opportunity, transforms into a Saurian with its own three horns, and charges the dazed Horned Face with the last of its fighting strength right into the trees. The finishing move left Trek on the ground unable to do anything but maintain his breathing. Deinos meanwhile, sensing the defeat of his closest ally, has lost consciousness and is now a battered heap on the forest floor.

With nothing in the way, _Ceratosaurus_ breaks the leafy bonds of his master, who then proceeds to walk back into the direction of the forest, leaving the fates of both their opponents hanging.

* * *

So this is how it ends huh, forgotten in the jungle, with only my best buddy bearing witness to my death. Oh well, it's not so bad, Deinos said as he lay on the floor, awaiting his meeting with Death.

But was he? Instead of going black, the palm trees, the soft grass, the chirping of birds, the smell of the ocean breeze. All his senses were coming back into focus, as if something were healing him.

The first thing Deinos took into regard was the touch of a scaly head beside his. Trek, despite the serious injury Stone had brought upon him, was now lying on his stomach, his large feeling so unusually light. Still in _Styracosaurus'_ form, he rumbled in content at his owner's awakening.

"Wh-What happened Trek?" Deinos managed while he massaged his left arm, which, while sore the night before, didn't feel too sensitive to his own touch at the moment.

The Saurian regarded him with a look of exhaustion, and lifted his head for Deinos to see his injuries.

Or more likely, what was left of them.

The various scratches he'd received from last's night's (he had noticed that it was morning too) brawl were nearly healed. The burns he'd sustained from Ato's Fire Fossil Magic were now faded, and the bruises were lightening up. All in all, he was on a road to recovery paved for him by the one being that refused to leave his side.

"Oh Trek…" Deinos choked as he broke down on the Horned Face's nose horn.

**_There, there, it's all right_**, came the voice of his best friend, unusually gentle for a three ton animal, _**I'm here for you**._

As they walked through the jungle, the smell of Natsu's Magic came to Trek's nostrils, and that was how Deinos and _Saurophaganax_ ended up back at the Galuna ruins.

Just then, the ground began to shift as a massive earthquake began to rock the island. The source? The ruins itself. After it had ceased, the duo could make out the repeated p_achink_ of ice and the whirr of fire.

* * *

**Ato**

He'd manage to make it to Lamia Scale, and the Guild Master, a rather eccentric and temperamental old woman, took him and his buddy Stone in. In time, they became one of the guild's elite Mages alongside Jura Neekis, who was renowned as one of the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore, though the latter had once admitted to the pair that his title of S-Class Mage was earned 2-years after Ato, who was eleven by the time he took his first S-Class Mission.

One day, there were rumors of a mysterious man named Reitei Lyon recruiting people for a special job. Upon learning that it involved a Demon of Zeref, the Master had forbidden anyone from joining that mission, and anyone who did would be excommunicated on the spot.

That didn't stop Sherry, Yuka, and Toby from joining though. He'd learned about how the Demon had wreaked so much havoc and had caused the three to lose their parents.

Then in the middle of another sleepless night, Ato had worried enough about all of them (Mostly Sherry)

These guys were his nakama, and even though they were annoying (Mostly Toby), he couldn't imagine life without them.

So naturally, he bade Lamia Scale a silent farewell and stole off into the night.

After being discovered by his friends, Reitei recruited Ato as his right-hand man after noticing his strong bond with Stone, saying that the power he possesses is just the kind he needs.

Of course, he didn't complain, if Reitei was there, then Sherry would be.

Ah Sherry.

So caught up was she in her love for Lyon, she hadn't noticed the indigo-haired Fossil Mage stealing glances in her direction.

There was just something about that hot-pink hair, those blue eyes, and that somewhat mature yet cute profile that gave the Fossil Mage jelly-legs everytime Sherry walked past him.

So that was why, at the moment, Ato was tapping his foot impatiently while Toby stood in front of Reitei's gaze, which was cold and unforgiving as the ice he casts. He was hoping once Reitei was done with Toby he could somehow convince Reitei to help him look for Sherry and Yuka.

Then of course, after a moment between Reitei and a mysterious man known as Zalty who, for some reason, smelled familiar to Ato, discussed the deadline of Deliora's restoration and the actions needed to take out Fairy Tail, because as of last night, Titania has been dragged into the fight.

Not only that, during the duration of his stay, the creepy Mage had often muttered to himself about a kind of Lost Magic, which just gave Ato more chills and Stone to growl even louder everytime they were in close proximity to the guy. This Magic, as Zalty puts it, is supposedly going to make Lyon's goal all the more satisfying.

_Good, because after this, Sherry, the guys, Stone and myself are going to have to face the music when we get back. _

Then the shaking began…

Stone, noticing the tremors, began to stomp in agitation. Ato and the others meanwhile, were tilting rightwards, and it was only then they understood what was happening.

"THE RUINS ARE MOVING!" shouted Toby in disbelief and astonishment.

It was then that Zalty gestured to the lower floor, "He's already done it"

When the others turned to the direction of Zalty's finger, Stone was insistent on attacking.

"HIM!?" went Toby.

Then Stone jumped onto the lower floor, right past Natsu…

_Ato, they're here again! I don't know why, but they're here!_ Stone's voice rang like church bells in his head.

_What! You've got to be kidding me! _He shouted as he vaulted after his _Eustreptospondylus_.

And certainly enough, after heading to the entrance hall, there they were, facing down Stone and himself with a newly-lit fire in their eyes.

Deinos Saurodon and his own annoying mosquito of a Saurian were back, and this time, they were about to bring the noise!

* * *

**Deinos**

This time, Deinos was ready.

As Ato charged him with three water javelins protruding from his hands, he simply grabbed them and used the power of _Tyrannosaurus_ to burn them into vapor.

All without moving an inch

As for Trek, well, he threw all caution into the wind for that problem. Trek just attacked Stone by swinging the spine-lined tail of _Kentrosaurus_ into the opposing Saurian, drawing blood from the latter, who rolled back from the impact, then roared in defiance at the Shield Bearer.

"Art of the Earth Lancer: Flaming Javelin!"

Flaming spears rained down onto _Eustreptospondylus_, who dodged with amazing speed and used that same speed to ram _Kentrosaurus_ repeatedly, but the leafeater stood its ground and managed to spear the leafhunter on its tail, which burst into flames.

"Art of the Earth Lancer: Gaia Globe!"

A powerful sphere of light began to gather pieces of rock, while Stone began to suck air into a similar sphere, the attacks struck with equal force, creating a sonicboom that blew huge shards of debris everywhere.

_Eustreptospondylus_ then into something a lot bigger and not a second later there stood a powerful cobalt Saurian with spines like those of _Kentrosaurus_ on its long neck.

As the Saurian launched a shower of ice lances on the ground, Ato used those lances as platforms, and then disappeared in a flash of electricity, only to appear behind Deinos in an attempt to shock him to submission.

It would have worked had a Magic Seal bearing _Saichania's_ skull not appeared below Deinos' feet and surrounded him in a powerful barrier made of boulders that, after reflecting Ato's punch, then proceeded to surround Ato in a prison of rock, which crushed him with a clench of Deinos' fist.

As Ato coughed up dust and blood, an _Amargasaurus_ and _Kentrosaurus_ locked tails together in an attempt to knock the other back.

"H-How did you get so good?" Ato asked in disbelief.

"You wanna know?" Deinos said as his pupils disappeared from view, even from reptilian vision, "Trek was there. He gave me the strength to continue on. When you left us there for dead, Trek never gave up on me. He made sure that once I opened my eyes, he was the first thing I would see. Don't you share the same bond with Stone? That's what makes Fossil Magic so special. It's an art that reaches its full potential with the bonds of friendship forged over the past!"

While that eye-watering speech echoed throughout the ruins, Trek used the last of his Magic Power to launch another green sphere of energy, which blossomed into a garden that leeched Stone of his energy as the _Amargasaurus_ collapsed onto the ground.

Deinos had done it, he'd defeated Ato.

Now all he had to do was wait, and hope Natsu gets the job done.

_I have faith in my friends. They can do this._

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Well, here it is. And our Saurians for this chapter are

_-Tarchia_

_-Ornitholestes_

_-Gorgosaurus_

_-Pterodaustro_

_-Baryonyx_

_-Shunosaurus_

_-Sinraptor_

_-Styracosaurus_

_-Ceratosaurus_

_-Saurophaganax_

_-Kentrosaurus_

_-Eustreptospondylus_

_-Amargasaurus_


	16. Galuna Island Arc VII

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Ato and Deinos are enemies on the field, but what about in spirit? Also, what are _Glacialisaurus_ and _Cryolophosaurus_ up to in the crystal caverns? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Pact for a Pack/ The Saurians of the Ice and Snow

**Deinos**

Deinos knew in his heart that this was no enemy.

Sure, he'd attacked him and left him for dead in the forest.

But they had a history together that defines their friendship

Surely Ato must have remembered the good times.

**-The spars, **

**-The Saurian tales by the fire,**

**-Trek and Stone playing,**

**-Fighting a group of forest bandits,**

Those memories he wouldn't just throw away.

So Deinos did the only rational thing at the moment.

He held out his hand, helped a staggering Ato to his feet, and held out his right hand in order to signal Trek to stop attacking.

And just like that, the Magic Power in the room died down.

"W-Why did you that?" Ato said once he'd found his voice again, "I nearly killed you and Trek, I made your time here nothing but hell, yet you saved me. Why?"

Deinos only smirked at Ato's question, "A pack always sticks together, don't you remember?"

Ato's pupils shrank as Deinos triggered a memory within his mind…

* * *

_Centennial Forest_

"_Hey Deinos!" the indigo-haired boy said in a sing song voice as he skipped around the night fire to the boy of the same age at the opposite side._

"_Yeah what?" Deinos asked as sleep began to get to him._

"_Let's make a pack!" Ato said with enthusiasm._

_That sudden statement woke him up, just a little, "Sure, what kind of pact?"_

"_No you baka, I mean P-A-C-K! Like the Ghost Runners and Tempest Troopers, let's make a pack, a Mage pack. Deinos and Trek can join too, then it'll be a Saurian-Mage pack. Whaddya say, huh, huh, huh!?" Ato said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, brimming with energy at the excitement of his proposal._

_Deinos, filled with hidden delight at the idea but too sleepy to look for anything that could be used against him,, thought nothing of it, "Sure, if it'll shut you up so I can get some sleep."_

_"Yes! Oh and one more thing,"_

"_Yessss?" Deinos sighed in exasperation at the boy's antics._

"_Nakama are gonna be part of it. Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale! They can be pack members too. We'll be the alpha pair of course."_

"_Uh, alpha pairs consist of a Crowned and Jewel, and there's supposed to be some kind of ritual for that."  
_

"_That's okay, we could get married, that way it's much quicker and it'll be a legal contract. I've seen two men do it before when Stone and I passed a little town called Narcisso. It's really cool, though we didn't get to see much because a couple of strange guys from the Magic Council arrived and told us to leave."_

"_Sure thing, whatever floats your boat," Deinos said as he snuggled into the folds of Trek's scaly skin, "Goodnight Ato, and please, for the next eleven hours, stop talking!"_

_But Ato had already fallen asleep due to having used up all his air from all that talking about his plan. Deinos slept five minutes later, oblivious to the purpose and workings of the sacrament of matrimony as the one who suggested it._

_But the sound of a pack seems fine. That meant he'd make more nakama, and that's one thing he wanted in life, to be nakama with everyone he meets._

* * *

**Ato**

_He remembered…_

That promise, Deinos Saurodon remembered his promise.

They were going to form a pack, with them as the leaders and their friends as members.

Even when they'd parted ways, that promise was still clear in his head

"_Vacuum Breaker!" _

_At that, Sinraptor launched a powerful blast of wind that surged through the forest and left a clean trail of destruction in its wake. The soil was dug up, the leaves of trees fell, branches littered the floor, and even whole sections of the forest were uprooted. _

"_Awesome! So I guess this is goodbye then, huh Saurodon?" Ato said as he tried to hide the tremble in his voice. Sure Deinos and he locked horns like Anchiceratops, but it was all in good fun. Besides, he thought the four of them made a pretty good team._

_The only stopping them forming that ideal team was the strange marking in the sky. Shaped a bit like a serpent, it resembled a stylized version of the sun- The Mark of Saur. When Fossil Mages set out to join Legal Guilds, this mark appears as a manifestation of the Mage's instincts as he or she follows the Mark like a compass until they reach their destination. _

_Had it not been for that Mark, the group would have traveled on as they were._

"_I guess so," Deinos said as he bade the boy goodbye with a fist bump. Meanwhile Stone and Trek were touching heads in a silent and solemn farewell. _

_As they went their way, Ato and Stone glanced at the pair from the corners of their eyes. After a while, Stone gave a whimper of concern for his friend, who was not his usua,l happy-go-lucky self. _

"_S'Okay Stone," and the Polacanthus could see that his friend was trying, and failing, to keep a flood from starting in his eyes, "We'll see them again soon. I promise."_

* * *

**Deinos**

"Deinos," Ato said, using the boy's first name since they were kids, "I just, I didn't…"

"Want to stay at the guild knowing there was a chance your friends wouldn't make it back alive. I know that feeling, and its no good keeping it hidden and acting like it ain't bothering you," He put a hand on the indigo boy's shoulder, sympathetic to his plight, "Things will turn out all right in the end,"

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Deinos said with the confidence of a predator on the hunt. Ever since their first fight with Ato, Deinos and Trek noticed Ato's short-temperedness, especially around Deliora. The short-temperedness was a symptom of the usual case of concern for one's nakama. Ato's instincts had told him to after his friends, and he was so loyal to them that he fought those who stood in his way, even if that someone was a friend as well.

"S-Sorry," Ato said.

"Don't waste apologies on good deeds my friend," Deinos advised him, "The only thing we have to do now is to stop your boss." The boys then turned, only to find that their respective partners have gone missing.

"Trek!?"

"Stone!?"

_Where have those two gone now!?_ Deinos was mentally freaking out until Ato nudged his shoulder,

"Hey, buddy," he said as his hands became cold and clammy, and his body shook like a leaf, "Did-did Trek ever behave strangely towards the ice?"

Strange for Trek? Deinos hadn't paid attention much, but he did notice that during his first glimpse of Deliora, Trek had gone unusually quiet, as if regarding the ice like it was alive or something. Even the Saurian's mind had gone blank when Gray had told his story.

"Aside from staring at the ice all day, no, why?" Deinos asked as Ato's face paled tremendously at his answer. Now Deinos was acting scared.

"_Cr-Cryolophosaurus_. That was the first time we'd seen Deliora up close, when we were in Brago; Stone was a _Cryolophosaurus_, and he _also zoned out_ as well. Then, on our first night on Galuna Island for the Moon Drip ritual…"

* * *

"_Something wrong Stone" Ato asked the unusually alert Suchomimus that he was currently using as a pillow._

_**The ice around that Demon…the ice….**__was all Ato heard from the Saurian's mind_

"_What about the ice?" Ato questioned, starting to wonder if his friend was all right._

_**Ato, remember when we first saw that Demon?**_

"_How could I forget? You looked like your memory was being wiped or something. You stayed like that until Lyon moved that hunk of ice!" That was one of the times Stone had managed to disturb Ato's peace of mind._

_**Ato, did you not remember what form I assumed at that time, and what particular trait it possesses?**_

_Ato then racked his brain. He remembered Cryolophosaurus...and its affinity for ice!_

"Stone," Ato's voice became as serious as the mental voice of his friend, "What aren't you telling m?" he demanded gravely.

_Stone turned his long, narrow head towards Ato, and Ato could see that his friend's eyes had gone completely yellow from fear,_

_**The ice is alive.**_

* * *

**Down below, where the ice is still intact,**

_**No, I cannot think of any other way. The Moon Drip ritual is the only known thing that can melt the bone-water. Even our own Magic is useless at best.**_

_**Don't feed me scat Stone! There is a way, let me try to**_**-** The _Glacialisaurus_ was then rammed by the _Cryolophosaurus_ by the tail. And let me tell you, something like that can sting really badly.

_**I said there is no other way!**_ The leafhunter argued

_**Are you saying we just give up!? Do you know who that is Stone? That is Ur! Gray's mentor; I just understood why Gray felt so scared when he saw this very Demon again. It reminded him of a painful before. Now if you won't do anything about it,**_ Trek then fashioned the forming frost on his tail into an ice blade,

_**I will**_

_**Go ahead. But let's see if you can defeat me again.**_ The _Cryolophosaurus_ growled at the _Glacialisaurus_, the air beginning to freeze as the Ice Saurians prepare for a duel.

Which would have happened had the mysterious person not arrived, and the two forced to hide and witness the events that would transpire.

* * *

**Natsu**

He tracked that masked weirdo's strangely feminine scent into the caverns where he'd once seen Deliora.

And when he got there, there he-or she-was, staring like an idiot at the ghastly, towering figure of the demon of misfortune and disaster.

He also caught the scent of two other acquaintances in the area. The Saurians of Trek and Ato were hiding somewhere, though he thought nothing of it.

All he was itching to do at the moment was to beat this masked loser a million times over.

"Well well, you are quite the persistent young man my dear Salamander,"

"Enough of this now, fight me you little piece of shit!"

"Do we have to resort to bad-mouthing hmmm?" the man taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu said as he set his fists on fire in preparation for a spell, and then charged towards the man.

Then, seemingly from the blue, a force strikes Natsu with such force that it knocks him backwards. Only when Natsu's head is turned towards the ceiling does he see what had hit him- a green orb.

The orb flew around the room in response to the movements of the man, and soon enough, it steered around its holder and prepared to make contact again.

It did, though this time, it was it who broke under the power of a flame-coated iron fist.

But with a motion of his hand, the man had somehow managed to reassemble the broken shards of the orb, effectively reversing Natsu's actions and enabling the object to do what its master originally intended for it to do.

**WHAM!** It hit Natsu directly into the gut and sent him flying into the cavern walls.

"How'd you do that!?" Natsu asked in wonder while his abdomen ached from the impact.

"I'm surprised you know so much about the Magic that you used, but not that it's been lost for years."

"Eh?" Natsu said with clear confusion.

The man sneered, "My Magic, Arc of Time, is a form of Lost Magic; it has been long forgotten in the eyes of the Magic community. With it, I can reverse and forward time as I wish. Let me demonstrate to you its full power!"

With a whisk of his hand, Natsu's entire body was suddenly assaulted by impacts that didn't seem to come from anywhere, and he felt like he'd been hit multiple times; his ears rang as the noise of various orbs breaking echoed throughout the cavern walls all at once. It was then he understood what was happening- the man had used his Magic to somehow forward the orb to a time when Natsu would have attempted to break, and succeed, it multiple times, only for the man to use his Magic to restore the orb's spherical form. Apparently, this would happen multiple times.

"Hmmm, it looks like you would have done the same thing not twice or thrice, but for as long as you have the power to do so." The man said.

"JUST BURN!" Natsu said in fury as he shot his flaming body like a meteor towards the man.

"Would you leave it already, your persistence is quite irksome." The man said with mild annoyance laced in his voice, "I really must be overseeing the Moon Drip ritual so that Deliora may walk once again."

"Don't even try. You're too late anyways!" Natsu shouted in triumph

"Do tell why?" this time, it was Natsu who was starting to get pissed, though his confidence in Gray overshadowed that.

"Gray'll take of Leon, and I'll take care of you a million times over" Natsu said confidently as he readied to cast Brilliant Flame.

But he never got the chance to do so. At that moment, the hole above the ice shone again and at that moment, a powerful violet beam shot down again, and this time, Natsu could clearly see that the ice was now transforming where the beam had hit into water.

"One worshipper will do just fine. The ice has accumulated so much Moon Drip, it shall finally melt and release Deliora into my control!" the man proclaimed as he raised his hands to the Demon's massive form, which was now unobscured by the thick barrier of frozen water that was now failing its purpose.

"Oh man!" Natsu put his hands to his head in despair as he made for the exit, "I gotta do something about the guy on top!"

Natsu however, rarely rising beyond the level of one-trick-pony, had forgotten all about Arc of Time.

So it was really no surprise that the man decided to cause the floor beneath him to crumble, and him in turn to cartwheel unceremoniously across the cavern until he smacked face first into a rock.

Undeterred, the Dragon Slayer pushed on despite the constant attempts to slow him down.

But surprisingly, Natsu, in a flash of reason, refrained from retaliating, took a deep breath, and said,

"Why control it? It's a Demon; I doubt it will listen to those it considers insects?"

"Then why use Lyon?"

"My dear boy, I have only recently heard of the boy's exploits." The man said, his feminine smell getting stronger for a second before wavering underneath Deliora's overpowering stench, "And while he is, or _was_, stronger compared to that Fullbuster boy, even such unstable Magic such as his is no match for Deliora."

He continued as his lips curved into a scowl, "Besides, there is always a way to manipulate Demons, and wouldn't it be something if I had one under my control."

Unimpressed, Natsu scoffed, which echoed throughout the cavern and caused the man's scowl to deepen.

"Such power….no one would dare defy me" he said as he spread his arms and caused the ceiling to crumble around Natsu.

When the dust cleared, the man found himself confronted by two creatures. One had two crests and a mouthful of sharp, serrated teeth clear as ice and sported two crests on its skull; the other had a slender neck and peg-like teeth, its tail gone cold from the ice-blade point at the tip.

The man had thrown himself out of the frying pan and into the fire when the rubble cleared further as a fiery fist erupted, and Natsu Dragneel emerged, his whole body immersed in the flames of righteous anger.

"What a stupid reason to cause problems on this island," the Dragon Slayer began with dangerous calm, the two reptiles at his sides slinking back into the shadows.

"Leave this island…NOW!"

* * *

Now it gets interesting! So I decided to switch certain scenes, omit some because they'd be a waste of time, and use only a limited number of Saurians.

So yeah, now you know _Glacialisaurus'_ and _Cryolophosaurus'_ Fossil Magic works in similar ways. In fact, you did notice that they were able to sense the ice is "alive" in some way. That's just the tip of the iceberg. You should see them slugging it out, which you won't because this arc is going to end soon!

Standard Protocol, review and recommend, especially on the newly added feature to the fic, the way the Saurians talk.

P.S. Below is a list of the Saurian terms and their modern language equivalent:

**Bone-water**: Ice

**Scat**: Crap

**Before**: Past


	17. Galuna Island Arc VIII

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: The end near, that means there's a new adventure round the corner, but first, there's the mission proper. Destroy the moon? What powers do a Requip Mage, a Fire Dragon Slayer, and a Dome-Head Saurian have that's effective against a celestial body that's hundreds of miles away?

Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 17: In Thin Ice

**Natsu**

He'd had enough fooling around with these weirdos.

Going to all this trouble, getting innocent people caught up in some weird plot, and all for what? Just so some Demon could get revive and be either defeated and or get controlled.

He'd just had about enough of all that.

Now it was time to end this

Natsu launched a powerful Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at the man, who hurled rocks to block that incoming attack.

Unfortunately, the resulting explosion caused the small pools of water in the area, formed by the melting of Iced Shell, to turn into steam.

Bad for the man, and a one-up opportunity for Natsu

"You know," the Dragon Slayer's voice echoed from above, "I can control time too."

And with that, Natsu emerged from a cloud of smoke, his fist burning for another Iron Fist.

It made contact with the man in a fiery plume, and sent him flying into a pile of rocks, knocking him unconscious from the blow.

Natsu proceeded to wipe some of the blood and grime on his mouth. He then paid attention to the Demon in front of him.

It was no longer immersed in the light. Good.

Of course, he spoke to soon.

Suddenly, a much larger beam of light filled the entire cavern. Natsu shielded his eyes as the Demon disappeared in a flash of purple. When the light died down, Natsu saw a sight of true horror before him.

There stood Deliora, frozen in mid-roar for the past ten years.

But now, the protective barrier of ice that had sealed it for all those years was no longer there.

And much to the true horror of those on the island who had heard its infernal roar, its muscles began to twitch, taking in the freedom in which had so been rightly deprived of.

* * *

**Gray**

Once he'd heard the roar, he hurried down to the caverns

The first thing he saw was not the Demon of his past

But rather, the pools of water that had formed from melted ice

Ice that held a sentimental value to him

"Ur…" he said solemnly.

"Gray!" came the urgent voice of Natsu, "It's revived!" he said as he pointed to the statue, "We have to put it down before it causes irreversible damage to the island!"

The sound of struggling movements got their attention. Despite having been beaten badly by Gray, Lyon, probably from his insane motives, manages to crawl into the caverns to meet the Demon he'd been so desperately longing to slay in order to, in his eyes, "surpass Ur"

Between his sentences, he drew ragged breaths and harsh coughs, "Let me…do this…only I…have the power…to defeat…this monster…"

"Are you insane!?" It was definitely a rare sight to see Natsu act as the voice of reason, not the one who voices against it, as his usual behavior dictates, "You're jacked up pretty bad. You'd be shaved ice in five seconds."

Too caught up in the prospect of finally surpassing Ur, Lyon turns his crazed eyes to the roaring Demon thundering above him.

He'd remembered how it all happened.

Lyon was a simple kid who traveled around, searching for the strongest Mage. One day, some people directed him to seek an apprenticeship from the Ice Mage Ur.

When Gray came in, Lyon was against it, but he later learned to accept the former as a classmate and foster brother. He even told Gray during his first lesson that there was no problem with being half-naked in the cold.

From then until who knows when, it had been the best moments in Gray's life.

But then, Deliora came, and just like that, tore his family apart once more.

Now that Lyon had undone all of Ur's sacrifice just to fulfill a dream that would take his life without anything in return,

No, no one was going to die anymore

No one but him

In one quick movement, Gray struck Lyon in his neck, rendering him unable to stand up.

He then crosses his arms in front of him, palms open. Then, his body was enveloped in an icy blue light.

"Don't cast it Gray!" Lyon said in a futile attempt to stop him, "History will just repeat itself. I'll just melt the ice once again! The end result is the same, Deliora will fall only by my hand!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears; Gray was still going to cast Ice Shell, seal Deliora, and end this nightmare, once and for all!

Of course, when Natsu Dragneel is around, always expect that your plans will have wrinkles.

"I'll stop it." Natsu said, seriousness thick in his voice

"Natsu!" Gray said, terrified that he might freeze his own friend as well.

"I didn't stop you up there because I didn't wanna see you end your life over something that's not your fault. You've got a whole life ahead of you, and I do not want to see that wasted over something such as this." He points at Deliora.

Those words were enough for Gray to call off the spell, and watch as it was Dragon against Demon. Deliora raised one of its colossal fists to answer to a smaller one that burns with flame.

But it had only begun to bring it backwards before a sickening cracking sound could be heard.

And it was coming from the Demon itself.

Slowly, but surely, a crack formed on the Demon of Misfortune and Disaster's raised limb; it branched out to more cracks, which deepened until the monster's atrocious build crumbled onto the cavern floor. The Mages in the area were barely inches away from becoming crushed under the pile of rubble that was once a supernatural entity.

Gray looked at Lyon, and he wasn't taking the reality of the situation all too well.

"T-Tch, I should have expected," he choked in dismay, "Ten years is an awful lot of time for Deliora's lifeforce to be consumed by the spell."

He pounded his fist in anger, "Now I'll never surpass Ur!" he wailed.

Gray himself was in shock. His mentor's Magic was more powerful even in the long run.

Natsu couldn't agree more, "Your mentor is really something Gray!" he said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Gray couldn't help but remember Ur's final words to him before she'd cast the final spell that would end him then until now,

"_I'll seal your darkness away. Forever"_

He cried at that memory,

"Thank you, sensei…"

* * *

**And so that was the end of it all,**

**Ur's ice became water, and flowed into the ocean, where she continues to live**

**Or that's at least what Gray says**

**But I won't judge him, because I think it's true too**

**She will watch over her two cherished pupils as a part of the waves.**

**Wishing they'd stop fighting for good.**

**Today, her wish came true. **

* * *

**Deinos**

Oh, how he'd missed the guild

He missed the daily brawls that erupted from petty misunderstandings from a party of two, he missed the welcoming aroma of Mirajane's cooking, he missed sleeping on the guild's rafters after completing a job.

But most of all, he missed Summer

They'd only been hanging out for days, but they've gotten pretty close. Summer allows him and Trek to drop by their house anytime. She always prepares the best food, even when they were little, and she always wants him to come along with her on the shopping trips. Even if those did feel like ages, he'd always want to see her warm, sunny smile that fit so well with her name and Magic.

He would have gotten to enjoy all of that at first light had Erza, who by the way, had given him a sanction for disrespecting the rules of the guild, told the team of a very important note in their mission.

Deliora may have been wiped off the face of Earth Land, but their job isn't done yet.

The villagers were still transforming into Demons by the light of the moon…

"And I do not think Deliora's defeat will change this fact." Erza said.

_She seems to be taking our breaching of the S-Class principle well. I assumed she would've dragged us all home first thing this morning_. Deinos thought as he saw Erza's deep brown eyes pierce into her teammates as she stated the fact.

"Do you know how to reverse this Lyon?" Lucy asked.

It did make sense. Lyon, Ato, and the others were responsible for the Moon Drip accumulation on Galuna Island, so maybe they knew how to undo it.

"Actually, come to think of it," Lyon said, "We haven't had contact with any of the villagers for the past three years. And they've never visited us either."

"But that shouldn't be right." Lucy said, her body in full thinking mode, "If the ritual occurred every night for the past three years, they should've suspected something and sent out a search party to investigate."

"Perhaps, but then again, I've doubted about the influence of Moon Drip on a human body." Lyon continued, "You see, we were also immersed in the same light, and we were _much_ closer. Isn't it weird that we haven't experienced any physical abnormalities?"

That got the team thinking. Lyon had a point in this. Lyra did mention that too much of Moon Drip in a person's systems can cause supernatural things to happen, and Lyon's party, being much closer in proximity should have undergone the same physical mutation as the villagers, unless...

"What if the villagers are hiding something else? What if the source of their transformation is actually within them?" Ato supplied from his position atop a _Fukuisaurus_.

"Well then…we return to the village." Erza concluded. Once Titania makes a decision, there is almost no way to change her mind.

"Wait, what about these guys-" Natsu said before Erza pinches his lips in an effort to shut him up.

"They had their own justice." Erza said. Deinos noticed she focused her cold stare towards Ato and Stone, and, not wanting anymore secrets from the latter two, asked them,

"Hey, why did you leave Lamia Scale and join Lyon anyways?"

Ato answered almost nonchalantly at the answer, but Deinos could see through the near-perfect attempt to hide the pain behind a wall of indifference, "Sherry, Toby, and Yuka, they were all victims of Deliora as well. I was a part of their team then, so when they left, I followed two weeks after."

Deinos knew Fossil Mages have a tendency to make decisions like that, so he thought nothing of it. He left to join the others as they made way for the exit, but not before he overheard a conversation between two Ice Alchemy Mages.

"Well, you should join a guild. Perhaps you can make new dreams. _Ones that are achievable_, that is."

"Just go on already." Lyon huffed in annoyance, but Deinos knew that the white haired Reitei would take on that advice.

After all, there were already those who looked up to him; not only as a leader, but as a friend.

* * *

_Galuna Village Keep_

It was deserted

No one was there.

Well, not for the first five minutes of searching. A demonic messenger appeared, shouting something about a worrisome site.

What is worrisome to the village may not apply to Fairy Tail Mage standards.

The village, once a pile of ash and debris, was as good as new. It was as if a giant mouse hadn't poured sticky acid on it the previous night.

Everything had been restored exactly before the sky started raining corrosive jelly.

Even the pitfall that Erza had fallen down into, who was unaware that it had been there.

She'd been asking the villagers, especially the mourning Moka, about the phenomena of the Moon Drip ritual.

As she continued her interrogation, she uncovered some disturbing secrets about the nature of the village.

"We have tried to approach those ruins, but if we ever embarked, we seem to find ourselves at the entrance to the village. This has happened every time I have ordered an investigation of the ruins. No one has made it beyond the village limits."

The villagers were able to support that statement well.

And it seemed that their agreement to their mayor's words was enough to convince Erza of an unknown theory she had yet to break to the team.

"Natsu, Deinos," she began calmly as she requipped into a gold-plated armor with massive pointed pauldrons sporting fur trimmings in the sleeves, "Come with me. We're going to destroy the moon. "

She said that last part with unnatural calm, not minding the shocked expressions on Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Deinos, while Natsu sported a look of childlike enthusiasm and Trek, well Trek had transformed into a _Pachycephalosaurus_ and fired a multicolored blast of light into the sky in excitement.

* * *

Chapter 17 is finally complete. Now the time is almost up for our heroes as they bid the tropical inferno of Galuna Island farewell in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we see Stone as _Fukuisaurus_ and Trek as _Pachycephalosaurus_, so not much action goes on here, but I promise you the proceeding chapters will make up for that. You do know what comes next after Galuna Island, so worry not.

Also, personal suggestions for the Phantom Lord arc Saurians are very much welcome. Submissions will be accepted starting today.


	18. Galuna Island Arc IX, Phantom Lord Arc I

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Galuna Island's secret, finally revealed. Now the Mages can return home, but is happy really forever after?

* * *

Chapter 18: _Pachycephalosaurus_, Skybreaker!

**Deinos**

Natsu and Erza had taken their positions on the watchtower, while Deinos and _Pachycephalosaurus_ readied themselves below.

When he asked Erza about what this is all about, she simply told him to, "Wait and see."

Deinos watched as Erza requips a tall, heavily ornamented spear he knew by name-De-Malevo. He knew Erza's Giant's Armor would augment her throwing potential greatly, but even such strength has its limits. Natsu's role in this, well, he'd just have to wait and see what the Fairy Queen has in plan for Salamander.

As for Deinos, Erza told him to cast a Unison Raid of the Ancient Dome Head Art: Skybreaker at the moon. Which shocked him greatly; sure Skybreaker could deal a lot of damage to multiple opponents, but the blast distance can only go so far.

However, Erza seems to be certain of her plan as she launches her spear into the sky. It seems Natsu had used his fire to give De-Malevo some form of thermal boost as it hurtles toward the moon's form.

Deinos, putting his faith into Titania's strategy, opens his right palm to release Pachycephalosaurus' Magic Seal. He and Trek then both launch separate beams of multicolored energy straight into the sky. In mid-air, the two beams join as one, streaking diagonally across the sky just below De-Malevo.

Then, the unthinkable happened. The lance and energy blast managed to strike the moon. The resulting sound was like the breaking of glass, but magnified so loud that it sounded like the glass was crashing instead. However, the crumbling did not stop at the moon, as it continued until it reached the surface of the sea

And, in a shower of purple glass, the real moon, with its familiar silver light, shone once again on the island. It seemed as though there had been some sort of Magic field around the island, which was responsible for the moon's purple glow.

"This is what really happens when Moon Drip accumulates in one place. The Magic solidifies and creates a barrier in the night sky. That," Erza explained with a smile, "Is the reason behind the moon's eerie purple coloration."

The villagers and the non-participating Mages could only watch in a mixture of delight and shock as the barrier around the island crumbled to its foundations, and soon, the inhabitants were bathed in a new light that was foreign to them.

"Now the villagers will be back to normal again!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

But when the light died down, why didn't it seem to change the villager's appearance. Surely their entire bodies should revert back to human form. Unless…

"The Moon Drip moonshine affected their memories," Erza supplied, "They had a reversed idea of their true nature. Rather than humans that become Demons at night due to a Magical phenomenon, they are simply Demons who can will themselves into human form."

"What about Lyon, Sherry, Ato, Toby, and Yuka?" Happy questioned.

"They were humans to begin with, so from that, we can conclude the Moon Drip only affected Demons. They could not also enter the temple because it was holy ground, and Demons do not mix well with areas associated with the light." Titania answered.

All that from a simple interrogation of the villagers and perhaps the unraveling of the Magic layer that surrounded the island for the past three years. Deinos had to admit; Erza's intuition was really impressive. No wonder she became S-Class at such a young age. Mages of great power must train not only their Magic skills, but also their intellect.

"Well, I guess was right when I left this problem in your hands." a voice of vague familiarity said to the group.

A horned Demon waved to the Mages with his blackened hands. He wore a blue bandanna around his head, a cape draped on his shoulders, and black baggy shorts with boots of the same color. His face sported a speckled pattern similar to that of Moka's.

That is…Deinos thought in shock.

"Bo-Bobo?" came the shaky voice of the village mayor.

"Hey dad." The Demon said in a casual manner, not taking in the fact that his fellow Demons were turning their heads to the marker of his grave and the Demon for whom that grave was erected in honor of, very much alive and smiling in amusement at the expressions of his brethren (as well as Lucy and Happy who shrieked at the mistaken impression that he was a ghost)

"What!?" he guffawed, "Demons don't just die from a stab to the chest now do they?"

"B-But," Gray began. Yup, now that he and Lyon have reconciled, he was back to his normal self, "You disappeared from the boat."

Bobo explained that as two wings sprouted from his back and lifted him up in a gust of wind.

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell you earlier. I have to admit, I kinda felt guilty about leaving you to deal with that wave," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "But your friend over there made sure you made it to the island safely." Bobo pointed to Trek, who transformed into _Spinosaurus_ and roared in pride.

"Show off," Deinos muttered to the giant Saurian.

As for Moka, well, the villagers noted that they had never seen the mayor smile like that before. What started off as a heartfelt reunion between father and son became a celebration for the whole village as they took off into the moonlit sky, which, Deinos swore, seemed to glow.

"You know," Natsu began, "They may be Demons, but I'm seeing angels from where I'm standing.

And with that, Fairy Tail, their spirits brighter than ever, readied for the journey home.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Erza had politely declined the reward of seven million jewels despite the village's insistence. She did however, much to Lucy's delight and Natsu's and Gray's shock, accept the Eclipse Key. When Bobo suggested to return them to Hargeon, Erza refutes as she has commandeered her own ship, which, might I add was a tad bit larger that the titchy little boat Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Deinos rode on their way to the island.

As they set sail for familiar waters, they waved goodbye to the Demons who gave them their everlasting gratitude for their services.

As they did so, Deinos hears a roar from the right side of the island.

A roar he knew all too well.

_Elasmosaurus_, from the looks of it, recognizes his old friend as well, and roared in eager response before launching a jet of water into the sky. In response, a plume of fire shot from a clearing in the forest.

* * *

**Ato**

Things turned out well in the end after all.

It seemed Deinos and he was still friends.

His team had finally came to their senses

And from Lyon's question regarding guilds, it seemed like Ato had someone else to protect now.

His dream of the Pack was beginning to take on true form for the first time.

And to the fire breathing _Saurophaganax_ stomping about in pure ecstasy, it seemed that way.

_**Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale**_, it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Deinos**

Oh ****!

How could his scumbag brain have forgotten that one fact?!

They had taken on an _unauthorized_ S-Class Mission.

Now they were in for it this time.

"I have no say in the matter. The Master's decision will be carried out, so be prepared to face punishment." Erza said. Her ascetic tone has returned in her voice, and Deinos knew _that_ alone could keep Demons the likes of Deliora sealed in whatever tombs or barriers housed them by their wills alone.

As the team members wailed in despair at their awaiting punishment, Deinos' mind ripples with a foreign thought,

_**Something's wrong**_

At once, _Iguanodon_ stampeded throughout Magnolia's streets, causing Erza and the others to quicken their pace. Even in a town, it's easy to lose sight of a nine-foot Saurian.

They eventually find their big friend at the entrance to the Guild, but what awaited them was a sight more, if not as, horrific than a revived Demon.

Fairy Tail was in shambles, the guild looked as if it had been demolished. There were several strange metal-shaped objects protruding at various angles. The entrance was buried underneath a ton of rubble, and to make matters worse, the Guild's banner was torn to pieces, and its name, split in two.

This was more than vandalism. This is Fairy Tail! The home of the outcasts, misfits, and the unwanted, and someone just barges in and wrecks it.

"What happened here?" Erza demanded, her anger frighteningly silent, which is a sure sign that one has gravely offended the Queen of the Fairies.

"Phantom Lord" came a quiet voice from behind them. Deinos then smelled scented candles and bougainvilleas as he and the rest of the group came face to face with platinum-blonde hair and sad, blue eyes.

Mirajane Strauss came up to them, a sad look on her face, "It's mortifying but-"

"MIRA! Is everyone all right!?" Natsu shouted in anger and desperation, and to his, and everyone's relief, she nodded.

"They're at the guild's basement. I'll explain what happened on the way."

* * *

"Deinos!" came a voice said Mage was more than happy to hear.

"Summer!" Deinos wrapped his friend in a hug of relief, "When did you come back?"

"A day ago," she began solemnly, "Then this morning, I woke up to…well you know…"

"Oh…"

"…Want to walk?"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that, both Mages left to the sounds of Natsu's and the Master's heated argument, the latter continuously slapping Lucy's butt under the excuse of "punishment"

*#*$% #$$%^!" Deinos swore at the sight of the Master's public display of vulgarity.

Summer gasped

"Hehehe sorry..."

SMACK! Yes, my dear readers, Deinos, having returned from a quest, was back to doing his daily routine, which consisted of hanging out with his childhood friend and best friend, while receiving tail smacks from the latter as a result of his stupidity and ignorance towards the workings of the fairer sex.

* * *

"So, you've been in the guild much longer that I have," Summer said, "Who is Phantom Lord anyways?"

Deinos took a deep breath, this wasn't something he normally told people, but his relationship with Summer meant he had to be completely honest with her, "They're one of the guilds here in Fiore. And they're famous for one thing-their rivalry with us."

"That isn't much of a basis for you to draw their names from the blue and blame them for wrecking the guild."

Summer had good morals like Deinos, which is why they sync so well, "We're sure of it this time. You did notice those metal objects sticking out the guild right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"They were the doing of one of Phantom Lord's most dangerous and powerful members. Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer of Iron."

"You mean that there are other Dragon Slayers besides Natsu and Laxus?"

"Yup. Nowadays, the only way to become a Dragon Slayer is through artificial implanting of Lacrima, but it seems Natsu lived long enough to see and be raised by a living Dragon."

"And Gajeel?"

"We don't know enough to say for sure."

"Why are you guys holding yourselves back anyways?"

"Because it is forbidden by the Magic Council to start guild wars"

"Makes sense to me." She then got up and headed for the kitchen. Meanwhile on the couch, a chicken-sized _Compsognathus_ Trek shook in his sleep. Deinos, jealous of how deep in slumber his best friend was, lay down beside him as sleep clouded his senses.

* * *

_He was in a sea of light. Everywhere he saw, there was nothing but a golden light reminiscent of the ocean during sunrise and sunset, one of the things he liked about this world._

_Thick clouds appeared in the sky. They were a pegasus white, his favorite shade, and they swirled past him, taking on the forms of the ancient Mages known as the Saurians._

_He then made out a strange shape in the midst of the swirling air. It seemed to be a head of some sort._

_He tries to move closer, but a voice stops him,_

"_Do not come any closer my child"_

_This voice was strange in nature. In his heart, Deinos knew that this voice was not entirely strange to him, but then again, he'd never heard something of such regality._

"_W-Who are you?" he asked shakily._

"_I am the one who made you into who you are hatchling. You and all the others have grown, but it is you who caught my eye the moment you were born." The voice thundered. _

_The clouds cleared in a wave of water, and for a moment, Deinos could see something vaguely serpentine in shape moving across the shroud of wind, the coils shifting, the sound of shuffling as the creature moved across….land? He made out what he took to be teeth glinting against the light._

"_I cannot tell you the full reality for now, but always remember, follow your heart, hatchling, and you will seek what you desire most."_

"_Wait! I don't understand. Who are you? How do you know my name?" he called out as the landscape began to ripple and fade._

_But it was too late, that beautiful sea of gold had disappeared forever in everlasting blackness._

* * *

Deinos opened his golden eyes to meet two green orbs staring at him.

"Oh good, you're awake" Summer said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "I thought I was gonna have to scream into your ears to wake you up."

"Did I oversleep?" Deinos asked with wide eyes, "Oh man, I'm so sorry Summ. I was gonna go, but-" a soft finger to his lips was all it took from the beautiful Harvest Mage to shut him up.

"Shhh, s'okay, you came back from an S-Class Mission, you saw the wrecked state of the guild. It must been so much for you to handle that you fell asleep out of stress, so I understand."

_There goes that smile again_. Deinos thought. Is it any wonder her name is Summer?

"Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower, Trek's gone out flying, I've got some breakfast for you, and there's no point in arguing. Its tomato soup, so you might as well have some before you leave."

"Yeah sure," Deinos said absentmindedly, still a bit disoriented from the strange dream he had last night, "Thanks Summ." he said in a quiet voice as he sat at the kitchen table and sipped a few spoonfuls of his breakfast with lackluster.

* * *

"Trek! Where are you buddy!?" Deinos shouted as he walked through the streets of Magnolia in a daze.

He'd been walking around for ten minutes, asking friendly faces all throughout if they'd seen Trek. What surprised him were not their responses, but the nature of how they responded, like as if Deinos was a wanted criminal and they tried to minimize their involvement with his affairs as much as possible.

In the end, it wasn't him who found the Saurian; it was the Saurian who found him. Trek appeared in the form of a sieve-mouthed _Pterodaustro_, making quacking noises of urgency. Deinos ended up following him to a tree planted within the town, where he caught the smell of blood.

His own blood chilled, not because he could smell the metallic substance flowing outside, it was because there were other scents as well.

The first was a mixture of ink and fresh paper mixed with blueberry soap. The second was the smell of soil recently dug up, along with rubber tires and shoe shine. The last smelled of green beans and deodorant.

He knew these three odors quite well, and when he pushed himself to the front of the crowd, he had the biggest shock of his life since Deliora.

Levy Mcgarden, and her two male teammates, Jet (real name Sarusuke) and Droy, were nailed to the tree trunk by iron nails with their arms outstretched in a disturbing parody of crucifixion. The state of their bodies was horrifying to look upon. Their clothes were in tatters and stained in a mix of dirt and blood that also splattered on their bare skin. They had dark bruises everywhere, their eyes, cheeks, and even parts of their torsos and limbs were swollen as well. Levy even had three wounds on her body.

All around them, townspeople and Mages alike stared at the three in shock. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were already there, and from the looks of it, Fairy Tail's three strongest Mages were visibly infuriated by this. The culprit? There was no room for disagreement- it was Phantom Lord.

"What happened?" Deinos said to a nearby merchant. Unlike his teammates, the Fossil Mage knew when to let his anger show, and now was not the time.

"Uh, we found them like this in the morning. From the looks of it," the man gulped, "They've been here for probably around the same time your guild was attacked," the man stuttered as he saw Deinos' guild Mark on the latter's teeth, "You're Fairy Tail's Saurodon right? Your friend over there kept hanging around the tree since daybreak."

Just then, the whispers and murmurs from the crown died down, and only the sound of feet softly striking the stone pavement could be heard.

Makarov Dreyar regarded his crucified children with a dark look on his face. All was silent, even the wind seemed to cease blowing, and everyone drew in their breath for the Master's next words.

"Destroying the guild proper, that I can take lying down, but this" he said as his small figure began to quake as his Magic Power threatened to erupt from the fury that was building up inside of him,

"They've gone too far this time, targeting my children. As of this moment," he turned to address Fairy Tail's Mages, all with expressions of outrage and fury etched on their faces,

"We are at war."

* * *

When Deinos had narrated to Summer about what had happened, she gasped, "How could they stoop so low?" she choked.

"Don't worry about it, Trek attended to their wounds, so they'll survive now that the worst of their injuries will fade in some time."

Summer smiled at that, "But Fairy Tail's gonna march up to Phantom Lord's headquarters aren't they?"

Deinos could only nod. _They are doing that right now so to speak, _he adds in his head.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm not too comfortable with guild wars." Deinos said as Summer let out a small laugh. It's nice to know that despite the serious crisis going on, he could still make someone laugh through it all.

From the rear, Trek paced for a bit. Deinos knew his Saurian friend was deep in thought when the bounce in his steps was not present. That bounce would come back when all of this is over.

_I hope_

Of course, hope was a fickle thing

Because, the next thing Deinos and Summer knew, there was a hostile presence in the area.

"Trek, dive into the ground! Summer, how's that thumb of yours?"

As a response to his words, the blond Harvest Mage's arms and legs were wrapped in green vines, "Does that answer satisfy you?" she said with a smirk.

Deinos' reply to that was to dive into the ground alongside a _Euoplocephalus,_ while his friend ran from the streets above.

Looks like they won't miss out the action after all.

* * *

Oh my…something is not right with this story…Deinos is not marching UP TO THE GUILD! Oh well, he said he didn't do Guild Wars (NO ONE SAY A WORD OF REFERENCE) so he won't take part.

Poor _Compsognathus, Elasmosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Saurophaganax, Spinosaurus, Pterodausro,_ and _Euoplocephalus. _Looks like we'll have to wait another chapter before we can see some Saurians kick Phantom Lord tail!

Well, now we have another problem, we need more Saurians for when Phantom Lord goes all Transformers on us all.


	19. Phantom Lord Arc II

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos, Summer and Trek must now try to prevent Lucy from becoming kidnapped by two mysterious people from Phantom Lord. However, this guild has some members that just may be too much for Fairy Tail to handle, as Master Makarov finds out the hard way.

* * *

Chapter 19: How to Drown a _Dilophosaurus_

**Lucy**

"_Hey, I hear you're writing a novel," a girl said as she came to sit by Lucy. She was petite, with bright blue hair banded by a yellow sash. She wore a blue vest, white pants, and a yellow top that exposed most of her midriff, "May I see" she asked politely with a smile on her face._

_It was not to say Lucy Heartfilia did not accept negative judgment quite well, but it's just that she wasn't comfortable with publicity of her drafts. When she wrote a story, she would show it once and only when she was content with the words. _

_The girl then decided to introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Levy Mcgarden and I love books too, though I'm not much of writer though." She then turned to the two boys behind her, "Don't just sit there gaping, be nice Jet, Droy!"_

_The two boys, one a strawberry blonde clothed in a purple shirt wrapped in a fur coat and a tall hat, the other one a guy whose black hair was smoothed down to the back of his head, introduced themselves as Jet, whom Lucy would later know by his less popular name of Sarusuke, and Droy, respectively. They, with Levy at the lead, were known as Team Shadow Gear._

"_So, may I see your novel?" Levy asked again._

"_N-No." Lucy insisted._

"_Don't be that way," Jet said_

"_Yeah, if you want to be a popular writer, criticisms are a must. You won't get far if you can't accept even one little negative acknowledgement in what you write. People make mistakes don't you know?" Droy added._

"_It's not that!" Lucy defended, "It's just that its not finished…I feel much more comfortable if people read the complete version right away."_

"_Really?" Levy said, still smiling, "Well then, when you're done, could you please make a personal copy for me, I would very much like to read it, thank you very much!" she said before getting up and heading to the request board to go on a job with her teammates._

_It was that very first encounter that set the foundation for two of Fairy Tail's resident bookworms._

* * *

Lucy had volunteered to bring the trio to the infirmary to get their injuries looked at. The diagnosis? Thanks to Trek and Deinos' Fossil Magic, the Mages of Shadow Gear would be on a smooth road to recovery.

But Lucy had spent the entire day in worry.

She and Levy were close due to their common interest in books. They spent more time with each other than with their teammates during their free-time.

Jet and Droy on the other hand, were not avid book fans unlike their female friend, but from time to time, they would strike up a conversation with Lucy, especially for advice regarding Levy as both men, despite the bluenette having rejected their advances in the past, are looking for a way to go steady with the Mage.

When she saw the three brutalized and hung like trophies, Lucy was shocked. She'd heard from Erza, Gray and Natsu the night before about how atrocious Phantom Lord was. Apparently, it was due to the initial meeting of the ten Wizard Saints, of whom Master Makarov was a member of. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master, was at odds with Makarov after the latter boasted about Fairy Tail's greatness before falling into a drunken stupor. After that, he (Jose) put into the minds of his children the notion that all Fairy Tail Mages must be crushed, and so whenever members from both guilds met under any circumstance, there would always be violence of all forms and degrees.

Now though, Phantom has taken the competition to dangerous levels by their bold assault on three Mages.

As Lucy walks through the streets of Magnolia, she wonders in her mind how far Phantom is willing to go to achieve their goals.

Their actions could not be forgiven.

She'd been so lost in her memories of the recent events since Galuna Island and Moon Drip that she didn't even notice the slow _drip drip_ of water from the sky until a mild drizzle began to pelt her blond locks and drench her clothes until they stuck to her flesh. She didn't even notice the slight bulge in the ground that seemed to follow her.

As the rain began to pour heavily against a sunny sky, Lucy could make out the outline of a woman.

"Steady and silently, Juvia brings rain." The woman said as she stepped into view. She had blue hair curled at the base, dark blue eyes that showed no emotion, and pale skin. She wore a navy blue winter coat with fur sleeves, a cylindrical shaped fur hat, and brown boots that reach to her kneecaps. She looked beautiful, but also cruel.

"What do you bring?" the woman asked in her emotionless tone, which had a bit of an accent to it.

Lucy could only make an "uhhh" in response, as the woman's words made no sense to her at all.

The woman then turns around, opens an umbrella dotted with hearts, and says to Lucy, "Very well, I had fun, прощание"

Her actions left Lucy in an even more dumbfounded state, until another accented voice breaks the atmosphere, and, much to Lucy's shock, this one is coming from _underground!_

A bendy green-haired man wearing a ragged brown suit and a monocle on his right eye pops out from the ground.

He turns to the woman, "Juvia sama, you cannot just abandon your mission like that," and at his words, the woman stops in her tracks. He continues, "My monocle whispers to me zat mademoiselle over here is our precious sible."

The woman then met Lucy's eyes, a glint of determination newly formed in her own, cold ones.

"Bonjour, my dear, you may call me Monsieur Sol, and zis beautiful lady to my right is Juvia of ze Deep."

"Juvia, who brings rain, and he, who brings earth, we are members of the Elemental Four!"

Lucy, having remembered Erza's discussion about an "Elemental Four" in Phantom Lord's rank, prepares to grab her keys.

"You attacked Levy-chan and the guys," she said with outrage as she prepared to unhook one of her Gate Keys, "I won't let you get away unpunished!"

"Oh non, non, non. Let me clear up this misunderstanding my dear. Those rather, juvenile acts were done by our fellow guildmate, Gajeel-sama," Sol continued as Lucy suddenly finds herself immersed in water, "Though, our Master gave him the consensus to do so."

Lucy could barely hang on to those words as she struggled and fought to get some air. As her head broke the surface of a sphere of water, she gasped and coughed for air.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken." The woman proclaimed icily as she clenched her fist. As if in response, the sphere began to grow in size, and Lucy felt more and more light-headed as every bit of air was drained from her.

_They're trying to drown me, I can't_-Even Lucy's thoughts were broken as her body, now completely devoid of air, finally gave in and went entirely limp.

The last thing she saw was the outline of something thick and black moving towards Sol and Juvia.

Then, nothing…

* * *

**Deinos**

When they'd popped up from the ground, Deinos found that Summer had apprehended some rather shady characters by using special vines thick as tree trunks with some sections bearing thick bunches of dark violet fruit.

"Hey!" the Fossil Mage said, using only his instincts to figure out where they came from, "Phantom Lord Scum! What are you doing here!?"

"Deinos!" Summer said from behind him, holding an unconscious and familiar blond girl in her arms, "They tried to drown Lucy! Get her out of here!"

"No!" He shouted to the wheat-haired Mage, "I'm not leaving you here with those creeps just so they can have their way with you!"

"Don't be stupid!" Summer retorted as her Plum Python vines constricted a woman with blue hair, and a man with green hair. Summer's Harvest Magic had grown to such a point that she was probably able to beat Droy, should the chance for one allow for it, in a proper duel.

"Watch out Summ!" Summer just had a fraction of a second to jump out of the way as a stretch of water sliced clean through her vines and would have moved on to her legs had Deinos not shouted a warning.

"Okay that's it!" Deinos drew the line at chopping his friend's limbs off, "Art of the Ancient Spine: Neptune Napalm!"

Powerful blasts of water rained down from the sky, the woman however, managed to shake them off while her ally had received a massive beating, though it looks like direct hits did little to faze him.

Deinos tries something else, "Art of the Wise One: Death Asteroid!"

Powerful rocks of immeasurable size hurled themselves towards the opposing Mages, but the male of the two stood his ground.

"Non!" and with that heavily accented word, the rocks crumbled into dust before .

_An Earth Mage_, Deinos grumbled to himself. It seems this is going to be a long fight.

Trek meanwhile, had not participated much in the battle as he was busy trying to wake up a drenched and nearly-drowned Lucy as gently as he could (_Euoplocephalus_' bodies did not make for the best pillows). However, at the silent mental plea of his master, Trek was eager to lend a claw in the form of _Deinonychus_, who used his Magic to split himself into three different forms for his attack.

True to his Class, _Deinonychus_ came and went like a ghost. The only indication that his opponents had was the streaks of light that came a fraction of a second before the attack proper. It was murder, and the Mages seemed powerless to stop it.

But the lady managed to somehow trap the two Ghost Runner duplicates in an orb of water, while her terrakinetic comrade conjured up a fist made from a huge chunk of the pavement, and proceeded to crush the third duplicate with such force that Deinos was forced to reunite each duplicate, as the end of one would mean the end of all, and transform them into a ten foot tall creature with two broad crests just above its head.

_Dilophosaurus_ began hooting like a madman as it launched powerful blasts of wind, which cleaved through the lady. However, it was all for naught, as she simply willed her body to regenerate, as it seemed to be made of water.

"Steady and gentle," the woman replied in a voice thick with a strange accent.

Meanwhile, Summer wasn't have much luck either. She'd managed to chain the guy to the surface with her vines, though it's just a matter of time before he breaks free of the leafy bonds. Now she was just attacking with another brand of vines which held special pods that not only bore teeth on the inside, but also shot the peas in a similar fashion to grenades, and while that proved effective against the various earth barriers the man props up as a means of defense, Summer's not having much luck at injuring the man himself.

They went through this for a good number of minutes, before a pit opens up from under Summer's feet and sends her falling into a thirty foot drop. Deinos meanwhile was being boiled in hot water. It seemed the Mages had grown tired of the nuisance brought about by two teens and a scaly giant and were now finding the quickest and most painful way to dispose of them.

Deinos, then dropped to the ground, his skin stinging in pain as his flesh was itching to shed from the heat of the liquid. Meanwhile, Summer had fallen into the pit, and there was no response for a good seven minutes.

Once the human Mages were out of the way, there was only Trek to worry about…

Now, acting on pure instinct alone, the _Dilophosaurus_ transformed into the toothed bird _Icthyornis_ and proceeded to attack with its wings encased in sharp shards of ice.

It didn't do much though, because soon, a double layer of rock and water closed around the bird, and while it did its best to escape, the combined power of the attacks finally broke the Saurian as it crumpled next to a set of Celestial Keys that had lain on the ground, completely forgotten for the duration of the entire duel.

* * *

**Natsu**

Kurogane, from his position atop his guild's ceiling, was unfazed despite the fiery punishment Natsu had put him through.

Natsu knew Gajeel Redfox would be tough to beat, he just wished he didn't act so high and mighty after received a trashing from the Fire Dragon Slayer himself, only to wound up fired up.

And no gets fired up better than Natsu himself!

"Gi-hi, that all you got Salamander?" Gajeel taunted from his position on the support beams of his guild's ground floor.

"Relax," Natsu said as he eyed the heavily-pierced Dragon Slayer with hate, "That was a just a hello," he said as the fire returned to his hands, "Before the real dragon fight begins!"

This time, it was Natsu's turn to take a beating, a wave of iron pillars slammed repeatedly against his face with full force, knocking him back into a crowd of Phantom Lord Mages, who feared Salamander's flames and thus made no effort to gang up on him despite his current state.

Just then, the entire guild began to tremble, much to the rising terror of Phantom Lord,

And the delight of Fairy Tail

"Master Makarov's rage is the Wrath of the Titan; no one can stop it now." Natsu heard Erza speak in a tone of caution from across the room.

Elfman, who'd also join the lynching, was a lot more expressive, "The Master is a true man, and with true men on Fairy Tail, we cannot lose!"

Atop Phantom Lord's second floor, a loud _**BANG **_indicated something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Makarov**

They can wreck his property

They can beat him and leave him in a ditch for all they care

They could say he was a pedophile and find a way to get him in jail. Fine by him.

But harm his children, and they're asking for it!

"JOSE!" Thundered Makarov as he barged into the room to meet face to face with a dark figure sitting on top of a chair

Makarov Dreyar was not one of the Ten Wizard Saints for nothing. His anger was so evident in his Magic, that it flowed out from him, smashing whatever object was unfortunate enough to cross its path.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Fairy Tail's Guild Master growled at Jose Porla, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

The man on the chair did not acknowledge Makarov's anger, or the fact that said anger was causing his beautiful Master's quarters to slowly crumble from the sheer Magical force it was producing.

"Ah Makarov-san," Jose said rather politely, "It's been a while since we've seen face to face. Six months was it. Oh I do so apologize for my atrocious behavior, but you know me," the man chuckled, "A little bit of alcohol and it all leads to-"

Jose never got to finish his sentence, because at the word "to", an enlarged fist gnarled with age punches him to the wall, silencing him effectively.

Or so Makarov thought

Jose was still there, though the contact from Makarov's fist did make his dark form crackle a bit.

"A thought projection?" Makarov said in dismay, he should've known Jose was too proud to engage him in a proper Wizard's Duel.

"You do realize that only in a time of great cataclysm should Mages of great power ever engage in battle."

"Where are you!?" roared Makarov, "Come out here and fight me!"

Just then, in a burst of light, another figure appeared at Jose Porla's feet. The striking thing about her was that she had blonde hair tied in a sideways ponytail…

"LUCY!?" Makarov said in disbelief. They'd attacked three of his children, and now they've captured a fourth. Can Phantom Lord ever be satisfied of their hatred towards Fairy Tail?

"What does she have that interests you anyway Jose!?" demanded Makarov as he took slow, dangerous steps forward, but all he got was a heart-stopping sight as Jose draws a knife and prepares to stab Lucy in the chest…

_**WHOOSH!**_

Before Makarov could rush in to save the Celestial Spirit Mage, he was thrown into a wall by a forceful gust of wind that seemed unnaturally strange in nature, like as if something else other than debris and his body was being swept back.

He then tried to muster up the strength for a counterspell, but, much to his shock, Makarov Dreyar found he was unable to build up any kind of Magic Power.

There was no other explanation for the sudden loss of his Magic,

It had been _blown out_ of him.

The caster of that gust? A man who wore green robes and a purple sash marked with intricate patterns. His eyes were shrouded in pure white cloth. Wrung around his neck was a necklace made of various crosses and strung together with a skull hanging from the base.

"I'm so sad!" The man proclaimed as he wept uncontrollably while launching another gust of wind, sending Makarov plummeting into the floor below, "Is this unbearable sadness a cry of pain as a great wizard is lost forever!?"

* * *

**Erza**

She'd given the Master her word that she would carry on the battle below while he went on to confront the Phantom Lord Guild Master on the second floor.

Now, after watching the Master drop from above, it seemed like the world stopped turning for that brief moment.

It had taken the Fairy Queen five seconds to register the scene of a fallen Wizard Saint on Phantom Lord's floor.

With Phantom bearing witness to this, Erza Scarlet knew this was one war they could not win.

"Everyone, retreat, fall back and regroup at the guild!"

Despite numerous arguments, insistences, and requests from her guildmates about how they could still fight, Erza knows that if she grants those, she'd be leading her guild to their deaths like lambs to the slaughter. She knew Fairy Tail Mages never back out from a fight for the sake of their pride and more importantly, their friends, but she valued everyone's lives more than some petty payback attempt for three people who were going to make it anyways.

So when Gray steps in to confront the oncoming crowd of Phantom Mages, now more driven then ever to drive them back to the dark recesses of their guild, she tearfully embraces him in desperation.

"Erza…" was all Gray could say as she weakly requested him to stop, her voice a pathetic, pitiful whisper.

And he did.

That day, Fairy Tail walked away from a battle, not because they couldn't win.

But because it just wasn't worth it.

* * *

…I've decided

Guess I'll make my stories a little longer by adding the POVs of other characters such as Makarov (first time in his POV) and Erza. After all, we need to enter the psyche of the others as well so that this story flows well.

So the Saurians in this chapter- _Euoplocephalus_, _Deinonychus_, _Dilophosaurus_, and that's about it.

Oh yeah…that strange word Juvia just said, it's Russian for farewell. Brought to you by Google translate. Speaking of which, you wouldn't mind if Juvia knew a little or even _acted_ a little Russian would you? Cause that's kinda what I've been expecting ever since I first saw her in the anime (Even though I was efffing dead wrong!)

So yeah, review…


	20. Phantom Lord Arc III

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Plot Summary: Natsu and Happy plan to rescue Lucy from the clutches of the Phantom Lord Guild Master but when Phantom Lord retaliates with an unfair advantage, can Deinos and Trek just sit there and nurse their wounds, or will the earth tremble in a clash of the titans?

* * *

Chapter 20: Awaken, Hallorum!

**Natsu**

What the heck was Erza thinking, when she rounded up everybody and went OUT of the guild!?

Well to hell with retreating, he's going to get payback at Phantom Guild for all they've put his nakama through.

He was just about to sock the nearest dumbass when a conversation from the rafters stopped him cold.

"Did Juvia and Sol succeed in their mission?" Gajeel voice, with an edge as sharp as metal to it, asked a man wearing various robes, his eyes concealed in a blindfold.

"Yes, the young girl is currently at headquarters."

"What does the Master want with this Lucy Heartfilia anyway?" Gajeel asked, though his tone bore no sign of interest.

"I don't remember, but…it was so beautiful!" the man said as he burst into tears.

At that very name, Natsu head whipped sharply to the Iron Dragon Slayer, who noticed his fiery stare and simply returned the gesture with a sneer.

"We'll have our chance at each other later Salamander! Gee-hee!" were Gajeel's last words as he and the man vanished with the wind, literally.

As the Fairy Tail Mages began a reluctant exit, Natsu snags the shirt of the nearest dumbass of Phantom. He then grabbed him roughly by the head, and started dragging him out the back, with Happy screaming to his friend about what's gotten into the Dragon Slayer.

It continued like this for a good two minutes before Natsu turned to the man with a deadly look on his face.

"Where's Lucy you creep!? TALK!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" the man said pathetically before he was suddenly immolated in a coat of fire.

"If any more of my friends are hurt," Natsu said with the true fury of a Dragon, "You will be blasted into ashes!"

"Okay, okay!" the man conceded, "The girl you're looking for might be at HQ; it's just up ahead."

Having heard what he needed to, Natsu drops the man onto the ground; thankfully, Natsu didn't put enough heat into those flames to scorch the man _that_ badly.

As he and Happy head for the massive building looming ahead just as the man had said, Natsu was in for a heart-stopping surprise once he would be in earshot of the entrance.

* * *

**Lucy**

When Lucy awoke, the first thing she registered was the putrid smell of sewage.

It wasn't as worse as when she fought the Duke of Everlue in an actual sewer, but it was a close second.

The area was dark except for a dim light behind Lucy that allowed her to make out three walls made of chipped stone, cobwebs lining the ceiling and the area where wall meets floor. She could feel a thick layer of dust from where she lay, suggesting this place hadn't been cleaned in ages.

Trying to stay calm in spite of her inner girl wanting to scream in terror and disgust, she tries to move her hands only to find that they've been bound by rope.

Suddenly, a voice from behind addresses the poor Celestial Mage in a voice that did nothing to alleviate her of her current fears,

"It seems you are awake, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy turns her heard ninety degrees to notice a rusty iron cellar door open and a man clad in dark purple robes and a hat of the same color. Lucy notes his entire in particular, would call upon the image of a cross between a Mage and a vampire in certain books she has read in the past. The man's sharp facial features and thin mustache made him all the more intimidating.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jose Porla, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord."

Her brown eyes widened in shock, "Phantom Lord!"

The man's introduction brought back a sudden flash of images to Lucy's mind. A surge of water, the sound of the ground breaking, and the faces of a blue-haired woman and a man in a brown suit…

Piecing it all together, Lucy remembers of her ambush by Phantom Lord's Mages of the Elemental Four, and after being immersed an orb of water, lost her consciousness.

Probably during the time she was out cold, she was brought to this very cellar, no doubt kept under heavy surveillance.

A twitch of movement on the skin of her tie prompts Lucy to scream in panic as a centipede crawls up her thigh to her skirt, though the swift motion of her entire body moving a good distance to the left throws the centipede and prompts it to change direction.

"I do apologize for bringing you under these conditions, but seeing as you are our captive, I would have to request for your unwilling indulgence," Jose said with as his face twisted into a distorted grin. It was by no means a friendly one.

"Y-You attacked Shadow Gear, trashed our guild," Lucy said as she struggled to contain the anger in her voice, "What do you want from us?"

"Oh my dear, it should be clear to you by now," Jose said as he waved his hands in explanation, as if the answer would appear with the motions, "Fairy Tail had recently recruited a certain young lady within their ranks. This lady, if you should know, and I know you do, has a particular affinity for Celestial Spirits. And," he pauses for a dramatic effect, "She is the young heiress of the famous Heartfilia Konzern! We never planned to get Fairy Tail involved, though I must say, I do so regret sending Kurogane on a search mission, he prefers to get his hands in blood, if I do say so myself"

As he ended his explanation for his guild's actions, Lucy could only stare at the man's face, which bore a smirk of amusement, no doubt enjoying the look of surprise and shock on her face. And why shouldn't she react in such a manner? After all, she'd kept that part of her life a secret to all.

"Well, well," Jose continued under that smirk, "It seems even your dear Master has no idea of your identity," he scoffs in disgust, "What a reckless pervert. Is it any wonder his guild always gets complaints from the Magic Council at the drop of a hat?"

"Th-This is kidnapping," was her response. Oh, the Guild Master of Phantom had no idea of the depth of his sea of words.

"Oh, perish the thought!" the expression on Jose's face turned into one of mock politeness, "We are simply carrying out a request," before it reverted back into its previous expressions of pure twisted sadism, "Commissioned by none other than your own father, Mr. Jude Heartfilia!"

Had Lucy been born with the eyes of Deinos Saurodon, her pupils would have very much sunk into the brown of her eyes. Her father, the one who barely gave her anytime of the day, who'd neglected her since the death of her mom, and who'd lash out at her every time she'd try to paint his workspace with something other than the white of his paper and the black of his ink with her little acts of kindness, wanted her back.

"That's a lie," she choked, "That man would never…"

"Child," Jose said from under his hat, which began to cast a shadow over his eyes, "He only wants what any parent wants from a runaway child, to return home again!"

"Well forget it!" Lucy said, raising her voice for the first time since her conversation with the man, "I'm never going back to that house, so you might as well let me go!

Jose only laughed at her words, "I'm afraid releasing you would not be an option, my dear."

Lucy, her brain now on maximum overdrive, quickly thought of plan, but only one thing came to mind,

"I need to use the bathroom," she requested lamely.

She didn't expect Jose to fall for that ruse so quickly, "I never thought you'd be so desperate to use such a cheap trick girlie."

"No" she moaned pitifully, hoping that façade would get the man to change his mind, "I really have to…"

"Be my guest," Jose replied coldly as he pointed to a heavily dented, conical shaped piece of metal with a circular base. A rusty handle lay on the side.

"I-I have to use a bucket," Lucy said in the most pitiful, damsel-in-distress voice she could muster while she moved to position her skirt just above the bucket's mouth, much to Jose utter shock.

The Guild Master turned away in disgust, "Such vulgarity from a debutante…," he huffed as he turned away.

_His biggest mistake_, Lucy thought as she put Step Two of her plan into action.

She put as much force as she could into one, leathery kick from her right foot onto Jose's crotch as he slumped onto the cold stone floor in pain.

Now that the only obstruction to her escape was out of the way, she hobbled to the direction of an open window.

Only to find another obstruction

"He,he," Jose said shakily, "This dungeon is up in the sky missy,"

He was right, as Lucy looked across, there was only the endless stretch of sky, and when she turned her attention below, a sea of green was all she could see, snaked by trails formed by the shifting of the earth.

Jose slowly got to his feet as his groin recovered from the pain, "Be a good girl," he coaxed in a deadly tone, "And see the true horror of a real Phantom."

But Lucy had already made her decision

As she plummeted to the ground, she was confident that one person would come to her rescue.

_He's here somewhere, I heard his voice_, Lucy thought as the stone tiles on the ground grew larger and larger as the distance between earth and sky quickly dwindled.

* * *

**Natsu**

Majority of Phantom Lord was at the guild proper, partaking, or partook, in the earlier assault.

All thoughts of retribution were behind Natsu. All he wanted at the moment was to find Lucy and bring her back to Fairy Tail. Something of that caliber would require caution of the highest degree.

He didn't have to search high and low for long, because as he wandered into the guild's courtyard, he heard something from above him.

_**"****NATSU!"**_

Instinct taking over, Natsu, now at the peak of adrenaline, rushes to the source of the voice, then with his arms outstretched and his entire body position in a dive, he manages to catch a very heavy figure from the sky, crashing into a nearby stone wall in the process.

"It's raining Lucys!" Happy cries out from the background.

The first thing he registers, aside from the dust cloud, is a pair of soft objects pressed directly into his face.

"I knew it" came the blonde's soft voice, "I knew you were around here somewhere."

"Are you okay?" Natsu said with a tenderness that shocked even him as he carefully undid Lucy's bonds.

"Yeah, more or less" Lucy said as she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling under the harsh sun, "Thank you Natsu."

"All right, now can we go back to the guild Natsu?" Happy asked,

_Guild? Hold your horses! _

Of course, that Phantom wuss of a Mage told them that this building is none other than the headquarters of the guild that had put Fairy Tail through so much suffering,

"Nope, we're gonna march up there and bring the fire to their Master!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Happy said in pure shock, "Erza told us to retreat!"

"Ha!" Natsu said with pure confidence, "I'm not the least bit afraid of those guys"

"Natsu," Happy said in a tone of discouragement, "The Master's down."

"And I'm going to get revenge for that!"

It went on like that for a good two minutes. The two best friends were arguing about how badly outnumbered they would be if they just march into Phantom Lord territory and start throwing hooks left and right. Happy began noting everyone's respective injuries, while Natsu simply just brushed it off and told his feline friend that they'd shake it off in a few hours.

Just as they were (literally, might I add) getting in each others' faces, a sniff could be heard from behind them.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said as she hid the upper half of her face under her blonde locks, "All of this, its all…my fault."

Then she turned her face to Natsu, and he could see her eyes were swimming with tears, "But I want to stay with you guys…I love Fairy Tail!"

Then she broke down and wept uncontrollably, holding her arms as she shook.

He may not admit it openly, but seeing Lucy like this, all sad and teary, is one of the few things Natsu hates. In any situation, whether it's against a gang of thieves or giant monsters, Natsu always promised that he would protect Lucy no matter what.

"Happy, we're going back, Lucy, you can explain everything once we return to the guild."

With that, Natsu carried a still sobbing Lucy on her back, and headed for Fairy Tail.

And may God bless him for what is to come.

* * *

Somewhere else, a great roar pierces the skies of Fiore, and the earth beneath it shakes with a superancient power…one never been seen or heard from since the age before Man.

* * *

Well…yeah, kinda straying from the fic description here, but I promised I'd include elements from both the anime and the manga (mostly manga) but fear not, the last part of this chapter, as well as its title, forewarns of a new Saurian, and if you're a dino nerd, you'd probably know what genus of Saurian is going to face down the great Phantom Lord.


	21. Phantom Lord Arc IV

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Author's Update: After reading the manga, I've noticed Mashima put the profiles of certain Mages before the chapters. I'll be doing the same with the Saurians from here on afterwards. **

* * *

Species: _Tyrannosaurus rex_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Supreme Tyrant

Class: Blazing Tyrant

Signature Fossil Magic: Fury of Ash

Bonded Mage: Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Plot Summary: Fairy Tail watches in shock as Phantom Lord, a mobile guild, prepares to attack them for the sake of one person, but the guild later learns that the bonds of friendship will be stronger than any weapon in their deadly arsenal, and on top of it all, they're not the only ones who fight with titans.

* * *

Chapter 21: Little Foot, Big Heart!

**Erza**

The underground areas of the guild acted as a shelter during great disasters. Its semblance to the guild hall two floors above it was impossible to miss. The only major difference was the walls, which bore no shells of paint, leaving the outer layer of concrete visible.

In the main area, many of the members were stocking up on items of Magic, various Lacrima, and many other things that they would need for their rematch on Phantom Lord.

She was not there at the time, but in her heart she knew that her guildmates were not ones to take defeat lying down. It was a difficult choice for her to abandon the fight, but the Master's fall had lowered morale, and something so abstract can greatly affect a Mage's performance on the battlefield.

She'd remembered about how the Master had left her in charge while he went upstairs to see if Phantom's Guild Master was in the vicinity of the upper levels.

That day, there was a crater in the walls of the shower, put there by a guilty Fairy Queen who'd felt powerless as she remembered the severely injured Master on the ground, Magic Power gone.

She'd blamed herself for what has happened over the past hours, and as her smooth skin shone under the gentle shower, Erza thought solemnly of Lucy's tearful revelation to the guild when Natsu, who'd mysteriously disappeared, showed up with the unusually downtrodden Celestial Mage.

* * *

**Lucy**

The moment she'd arrived at the guild, Lucy, in a moment of guild, decided to own up and tell everybody of the motive behind Phantom's Lord's atrocities.

Lucy was born to Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Her mother, a Celestial Spirit Mage, was the sole mentor to Lucy in the Magical affairs. Her father meanwhile, owned the Heartfilia Konzern, one of the most successful industries in Fiore. Such success meant a privileged life for the young Lucy.

But when her mother died, Jude became more reclusive and immersed in his work. When working, Lucy was forbidden from seeing her, and when she did, all she'd gotten were scoldings and a hurried escort out his study from the sympathetic servants. It seemed Mom's death had turned Jude into a bitter version of himself, and with every day, it worsened until…

"Then, on my sixteenth birthday, I'd decided. I left my father's mansion and went off to see the world as a Celestial Spirit Mage like Mom was."

At that, everyone went back to whatever it is they were doing, though Lucy could sense there was now a heavy layer of sadness in the ambiance of the guild.

Erza had left without a word and proceeded into a corridor.

The only ones left around her were Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Elfman.

Happy was the first to speak up, "Lucy, we never thought…"

"I'm the one at fault here Happy," Lucy said as she put a reassuring hand on the cat's head.

"Well, it is the fate of rich girls to be targeted, and it is the role of a man to protect said rich girls," Elfman Strauss said to her, his chest puffed out. Lucy had learned from her time in the guild that these "manly speeches" were one of Elfman's recent habits.

"Maybe it's for the best that you keep quiet." Gray chastised the well built, white-haired Take-Over Mage.

"Still Lucy," Happy said as he found his voice again, "You hid it from us. Why?"

Lucy rubbed her hands, "I wasn't hiding it exactly, I just didn't want to talk about it," she then folded her hands tensely, "The fact is, it's been a year and I haven't heard a word from him. It just really surprised me that he wanted me back just now. How low can Papa sink?" she finished as her voice was heavy with distaste at her father's attempt to bring her back to the manor.

Lucy was now feeling very much like a criminal. By her own selfish whims, she'd put everyone in the guild at risk. The Master was on the ground, many of the Mages were injured, Levy and her team had ended up punching bags, and the guild itself was in ruins.

But a voice that she could hear from the summit of Mt. Hakobe spoke to her,

"I don't know what a "debutante" is, but I do sure as hell know that it doesn't suit you at all," Natsu said to the blonde's surprise.

"I've seen you a lot of times, and it seemed as if you've been in this guild all the time, even before Hargeon and Bora. That's enough to tell me you fit in better in a bar than in manor all pampered up like a princess. Besides, what's the point of going back to a home you don't want to return to?"

He pointed to himself and the rest of the guild, who, Lucy had just noticed, were working much faster now, the motivation on their faces seeming to have been doubled, "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, this is the home you come back to!"

"N-Natsu..."

Lucy couldn't help but break down in joy. After all the suffering she'd put the guild through, they were willing to take the bullets for her sake.

* * *

**Summer**

Summer woke up after hearing the sound of breaking glass.

She opened her eyes to a stone ceiling lined with wooden beams and lamps. When she turned to her right, she found beds that had the sheets all unraveled and crumpled, as if someone had hastily woken up and left the bed unmade. When she got to her feet and made for the door, she heard the sound of soft crying.

Luckily, the door was ajar, and she listened to a conversation between Mirajane and a girl with wavy brown hair, her upper body shown in all of its curvaceous glory save for a blue bikini top that covered her breasts, and a pair of dark pants for her lower half. Cana Alberona sat on the floor with her cards, hoping to, from what Summer has observed from past sightings, find someone.

Mirajane on the other hand, was crying over what appeared to be the remains of a Communications Crystal, which was most likely the source of the shattering that had woken Summer up.

"That man, can he really be a member of Fairy Tail?" she said in tearful disbelief. Summer's hearing had heightened during her childhood time with Deinos, though it's not as keen as his, it's helped her in matters of stealth and ambush such as now.

She could only assume Mirajane meant the Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar. Summer hadn't talked with the man, and she wasn't enthusiastic to start up a conversation with the likes of him. While he was powerful, he was also selfish and reckless. If Phantom Lord hadn't existed, Summer would have been willing to bet HE was the one who beat up Shadow Gear.

As she neared by a centimeter to the door, Summer stumbled a bit. It seems her hands were still weak and couldn't support her weight. Miraculously, neither Cana nor Mirajane seemed to have noticed that little disturbance. This was most likely because Mirajane turned around and walked briskly past Cana.

"Well then, I'll just have to fight!"

"W-Wait!" Cana said with a hint of concern in her voice, "What are you trying to say Mira?"

"I was there, and Lucy still got kidnapped. Now look, Summer's badly injured, and Deinos is nowhere to be found."

At the last sentence, Summer inwardly gasped, _Deinos isn't here?_ She turned back to the rows of empty beds in the hope that one would have an occupant hidden under the sheets. Sadly, all beds showed only signs of previous occupation, and there were no lumps to indicate any other bedridden residents.

Cana, meanwhile, had put her arm around Mirajane to stop her from moving another step, "I understand what you're going through, but as you are right now, you'd only slow us down Mira, _even if your are an S-Class Wizard_"

Summer had never seen Cana so serious. Most of the time, she'd slur random comments as a result of her monstrous consumption of alcohol. She'd also never seen the calm, often carefree Mirajane this angry before, save for the time she'd realized Deinos and Gray had left Fairy Tail to stop a runaway Natsu, Lucy and Happy, and Summer had noticed a demonic look on Mirajane's face as she glared down disapprovingly at Laxus.

Mirajane's face which was now staring directly at her.

"Oh," the blonde sniffed, "Summer, you're awake."

Cana turned her head to the Harvest Mage's direction and opened the door, "Man girl, you really took a beating. Mira found you while she went to check on Shadow Gear. We were starting to get worried, but it looks like Lizard Boy and his big lug of a reptile saved you."

That got her attention, "Cana, Mira, where's Deinos!?"

Mira had been wiping the tears from her eyes, "I don't know" she croaked, "You were the only one I found, Deinos and Trek are nowhere to be seen. I-"

What was the barmaid about to say next, the girls never found out, because at the moment, a sound foreign to the guild rang throughout its halls.

* * *

**Deinos**

In almost all of the times he'd been knocked out or left for dead, Deinos had always woken to the moist feel of reptilian slime or the faces of relief of his comrades.

In this particular moment of coming to however, it wasn't the case.

This time, he woke to a face with shoulder-length hair that was the color of strawberries, silk-white skin that seemed to glisten in the midday sun, and striking eyes that were red like roses.

Only one person fit that very description of beauty.

"R-Roselina?"

At the mention of the name, ruby-colored lips curved into a gentle smile that told of joy and relief in its motion.

"Yes my Deinos, it is I" the Valentine Mage delicately.

"H-How did you find me?" Deinos said as he sat up and discovered himself in the infirmary. As he looked to his right, he saw the unconscious members of Shadow Gear, their bodies now rid of the physical signs of injury, much to his hidden joy and happiness.

"I happened to be in Magnolia to pay your guild a friendly visit, but then I heard rumors about your, um, conflict. I hoped for the best until I saw your body on the ground."

The previous battle with the two mages- Deinos also figured that they were members of Phantom's Elemental Four- came flashing back to the Fossil Mage's mind. And that sudden recollection prompted him to get to his feet and find his two friends.

He would have gotten away with it had a soft hand not placed held him where he stood and placed him back onto bed without force.

"Roselina, I have to find my friends. Trek and Summer need my help"

"Deinos..." and it was then that Deinos noticed Roselina had been wearing an expression of hidden sorrow on her face. It was the kind that he'd seen people don whenever they tried to hide a secret that usually spelled bad news.

"…I tried to help them Deinos…but…" she trembled as her voice began to crack.

"What happened, please tell me." Deinos said as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"The girl…she was swept away by a Magical current by a woman with blue hair, and another was taken by her partner, a green haired man with a raggedy suit. As for Trek…I do not know where he is."

Deinos' temper had now gone down, but his mood had been befouled by the news, "Thank you for saving me Roselina, but I have to get to my guild. Fairy Tail needs me."

His body burned with the pain from the battle, but he would not let exhaustion get the better of him.

It was Roselina who opened his eyes to his weakened state however. He'd just about had enough being babied around. He was no hatchling! He had a family he needed to protect.

But his savior had given him a sharp slap back to reality with those delicate hands, which he later learned on that day, were not so delicate after all.

"Listen here you fool of a man!" she said with a tone that would make the masculine Elfman Strauss fall to his knees in shame, "I didn't save you only to push yourself the moment you could open your eyes!" At this point, Roselina was hissing with frustration, from what he could tell, "You are going to sit here and wait till your entire body recuperates FULLY from the attack." She told him while prodding his chest with every word that formed in her cracking voice, "Got it buster!?"

Deinos blinked. He had learned that femininity did not amount to fragility. He knew the women of Fairy Tail to be strong, but beautiful. This was his first time however, to be on the receiving end of a woman's scolding.

By the time his mind had returned from its brief wanderings, Roselina had turned away from him, muttering about the idiocy and selfishness of men.

And he, Deinos Saurodon, did the only he felt was right at the moment.

"Gomenasai Roselina."

The mentioned Mage turned her head towards the boy. Deinos could see the hurt on her face, something he didn't like seeing in anybody, not just women.

"I didn't realize how badly I must have treated you. You saved my life, and I probably took that for granted, no, I did take it for granted. For that, I'm really sorry. I promise next time I won't throw my life around like some skipping stone and wait for it to sink because of my own ignorance and recklessness."

After he'd stopped talking, he was about to start again before the girl threw herself around him. It amazed Deinos how careful Roselina was, as her embrace, though sudden, did not touch the sore spots of his body.

She let go of him quickly, "Sorry," it was almost a whisper.

Deinos then lay on his bed, mindful of the one beside him.

How could someone so strong be so delicate at the same time? He wondered.

The answer came to him in the form of the women he'd met before- Summer, Erza, Mira, Cana, Lucy, and many others.

As he thought about it, he felt something in an unnaturally powerful wind that blew from an open window.

…_My child…I have waited so long…._

At those words, Deinos' head abrubtly stood up on alert once again.

"Is something wrong Deinos?" Roselina inquired worryingly.

Deinos strained his keen, inhuman ears, but whatever it was he heard, he brushed it off as a misinterpretation of the characteristic whoosh of a gust.

"Its nothing, I thought I just heard-"

Then this time, another sound brought him to attention, but it did not come from a breeze of any sort.

It sounded like, to the keen Fossil Mage, the sound of something big, and _metallic_; a whole mechanism, in fact.

Sound was something Deinos learned to use in a fight. Like Natsu, he can point out a single voice in a crowd, and even in the ocean, he learned to listen well enough to hear the sound of shrimp breathing from several miles away. Dog whistles and other high-pitched noises that would be otherwise inaudible to human ears are also within his hearing range.

From what the noise registers in his mind, Deinos knew it was only a matter of time before whatever's making that noise causes, from the sound of things, VERY BIG trouble!

His body was in no condition to fight head-on with his friends, but there still is a way he could still join the battle.

Putting all of his mental focus in to this one spell, he then conjures up a Seal he hasn't used in a long time.

Land Titans, as you know, are a class of Saurians who rival many others in size. Some of them were so huge that they were seen as bridges to the Sky Plain. One of these true giants was known as the Seismic Beam, _Seismosaurus_, and Deinos knew Fairy Tail needed the power of a colossus such as this one in order to win.

As he began the spell, he thought of everyone at the guild who gave their lives to defend the guild's honor, which had been so wrongfully taken from them.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt the familiar echo of another voice.

_**Deinos, I'm ready to do what you want me to do.**_

_No Trek, we're doing what we both want to do. Now be a good boy, and get ready to rock and roll!_

* * *

**Erza **

She could not believe what she was seeing, but it was there all right.

Standing in front of the guild was Phantom Lord's headquarters, propped on six giant mechanical legs that moved with the deadliness of a tiger-beetle. It had managed to cross the river and set itself on shallow waters.

All was silent for a minute before…

The story behind it for another time, Erza's mechanical eye zoomed out onto the command tower at the center of the structure.

There, she saw Jose, and the look on his face was not one of amusement. She knew from past experience that this man meant business. From what Natsu and Lucy had told her, she had a strong assumption that they came here to get Lucy back, and destroy whoever stands in their way.

A moment later, one of her worst nightmares was realized.

The area just above the gate was slowly opening, revealing a secret compartment. It seems that section of the guild housed a mysterious turret of some sort. Erza snapped out of her shock when she noticed that it was aimed right at Fairy Tail, and the worst part? Everyone had been drawn out from the underground headquarters by the noise!

Knowing what was to happen next, she instinctively stepped in front of everyone, gave out the instruction to get down, and began to shimmer in the familiar act of requip. In mere seconds, she was clad in an armor that shone like diamonds. The main sections of the armor were made out of a material far stronger than steel or titanium. Attached to the arms are two large shields made of the same material. The overall style of the armor was bulky and meant for defense. This was her Adamantine Armor, the strongest suit in Erza's armory.

"You will not harm our guild!" she roared defiantly at Phantom, who made no effort to stop the ensuing Magic-infused energy blast of the cannon.

As the blast drowned out the screams of protests from her allies, Erza positioned her shields in front of her, though most of the blast penetrated it, she knew it couldn't get within range.

So she just smiled to herself as her armor was forcefully peeled from her skin, and a final push from the blast knocked her to the ground.

That day, the Adamantine Armor realized its limits, and its wearer, her true strength in a fight.

But suddenly, much to Titania's (and everyone's) surprise, the blast of the cannon was cut off. Like something had managed to redirect the blast as it shot straight into the clear blue sky.

When the light faded, Erza could see a huge circular fault in the ground. From one area, she could see a large crack that led up to it. It seemed to go on forever until it reached four of the biggest, elephantine legs she's ever seen…

* * *

Well, here it is, Chapter 21! Just as I promised the ever so loyal GojiGrimlockSaurus, _Seismosaurus_ joins the party.

As for the rest of you readers, stay tuned for more Saurian appearances, and keep a look out on the top of the fiction, because you'll get to see a little did-you-know segment about the Saurians of Ancient Earth Land. One each chapter, so be sure to read them all.


	22. Phantom Lord Arc V

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Triceratops horridus_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Three-Horn

Signature Fossil Magic: Twin Lightningrod

Class: Horned Face

Bonded Mage: Laxus Dreyar

* * *

Plot Summary: Phantom Lord raises the stakes as their Jupiter Cannon prepares to fire again. With Erza out of commission and Trek still recovering his Magic Power, all Fairy Tail can do now is count on the headstrong Natsu, cool and collective Gray, as well as the Take-Over Mage Elfman. Also, when Deinos begins to hear a mysterious voice calling out to him, will he answer that call.

* * *

Chapter 22: Of Saurians and Shadow Troopers

**Lucy**

She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Erza, one of Fairy Tail's strongest, had fallen to a machine.

The mighty Queen of the Fairies, vanquished with just one blast.

Is this the true horror that Jose had been ranting about during her time under his eye? Is this the true nature of a phantom?

Natsu ran to his friend side. The force from the blast had ripped her shields clean off from her arms, majority of the armor was chipped, revealing bruised, blood-soaked flesh. A moment later, Gray was by Erza's other side.

Just then, a cold voice she knew all to well rang out from the guild's empty balcony,

"Your precious Master and the mighty Titania have fallen, pitiful fairies. I have no intention of shedding further blood," Lucy had noticed that as he said this, the sadistic humor in his voice had disappeared, revealing the true cruelty of the man behind the voice.

"If you wish to settle this matter peacefully, then hand over Lucy Heartfilia over now!"

"Ha! Like hell we would!" spat Macao Conbolt

"Y'all be better off barkin at the moon if you think we'd give Lucy over to you!" Alzack Connell yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Over my dead body!" screamed Bisca Mulan

"We're never giving Lucy over to you!"

"She's Fairy Tail!"

"She's nakama!"

"That's right!"

"_**BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"ENOUGH!" Jose's voice, crackling with static, was making no effort in concealing his rage, "If you won't cooperate, we will destroy you if we have to!"

Lucy was looking at everyone now. All these people, all her friends were taking some seriously dangerous risks. Ones that, if they probably take, they would never return from.

Her conscience heavy with the guilt that she was the cause of all of this, she slowly began to accept her fate,

"I-"

"If I were to choose between giving you one of our nakama or to refuse and die, then I'd gladly accept death."

Erza's words of defiance had drowned out Lucy's tearful surrender.

"Yes! That's right!"

"Take that!"

"Well-spoken!"

"We don't care! We're not budging from this spot!"

"She's one of us!" That voice….it belonged to Summer Sequen. Lucy was sure that the Elemental Four had…

"Do what you want!" Natsu Dragneel roared, "Our answer will never change! We'll just smash you into the ground!"

As if to give a demonstration, a very large and long Trek began swinging his serpentine neck across one of the guild's towers. Once he stopped, he grabbed something white in his mouth. She wasn't sure but Lucy swore that from her watery eyes that that was a megaphone, as the balcony opened and Jose stepped into everyone's view, a dark aura surrounding him,

"Very well, you've decided your own fate! Jupiter will fire in fifteen minutes, which should be enough time for you to grovel about like the little bugs you are Fairy Tail! And as for you…"

Lucy could only look on painfully as one of the guild's legs raised itself high into the air, and then came back down on Trek's neck, yet as the machine repeated the process again and again until Trek was helplessly lying onto one side, the Saurian endured his persecution silently.

Then, the guild's main gate opened, releasing what appear to be cloaked warriors grasping short swords.

Jose spoke one last time before retreating into the shadows of his guild, "This is your end Fairy Tail. Either you die by my troopers, or by Jupiter!"

Max Alors was surprised by the guild's actions, "They're not going to shoot are they!?"

Cana Alberona however, brought some rather disturbing information unto the battlefield, "They'll shoot. Those things are Shade Troopers, ghost soldiers that Jose created to fight on his behalf. They aren't considered human…"

By this point, everyone else in the guild was now seriously doubting their chances in this fight, but regardless of that, they stood their ground and met the enemy with Fairy Tail pride.

"We need to destroy that cannon before it fires again." Cana said.

Natsu was quick to volunteer, "I'll do it. Fifteen minutes right? Too easy!" And before anyone else could protest, a rush of white and blue heading towards the tower indicated Natsu and Happy have gone forward with his plan. So focused were they on the duo that they did not notice another plan going underway.

Meanwhile, Lucy felt a strong but soft hand grasp hers pull her away from the battlefield.

"Come on, Lucy, we'd better move too. I know a safehouse where you'll be safe."

"Mira!" she protested, "I have to fight as well! Everything that's happened is all my fault. I'm to blame for this mess you guys are all in."

She looked over as the Mages launched spells at Phantom's Troopers. Explosions rang throughout the area, bodies were flying everywhere, and shouts of alarm and concern resounded across the battlefield.

"No Lucy," Mira gave the blonde a hard stare, "That isn't true. No one thinks that way of you. They _chose_ to fight and suffer for the sake of your protection and free will."

"But…" the Celestial Mage's protests were weakening.

"Lucy," Mira said with a smile of faith and reassurance, "Don't let everyone's sacrifices be for naught."

And before she could protest any further, Lucy felt faint, and the last thing she saw was an incredibly bloated torso.

* * *

**Mirajane**

Once Lucy had fallen to the effects of the spell, the strawberry blonde Reedus Jonah, was instructed by Mirajane to escort the unconscious Lucy to the safe house, which he did by use of a horse-drawn carriage borne of his Pict Magic.

Suddenly, a staggering animal about the size of a chicken came up to her front. From the looks of things, it seems Trek had managed to somehow move across the battlefield without sustaining further injury to his already brutalized body.

"Ngggghhhh…nggggnnn" the animal clucked quietly.

Mira put a hand to her forehead, "Trek, I can't Merge your powers with mine." She transferred said hand to Trek's scaly nose, "You're too weak."

_And I as well_, she added mentally.

The animal was clearly very much in no condition to fight. For a moment, its body flickered until a lilac-skinned Mirajane stood opposite to the original, but then the Take-Over failed, and Mirajane was now left to tend to an unconscious Saurian.

Cradling Trek in one arm, she then transformed herself. Her entire body, save for her clothes, was lost in a puff of smoke, which cleared to show the absolute likeness of Lucy Heartfilia in her place.

_With this form, I will protect my friends!_

* * *

**Natsu**

After what appeared to be a minute lost after banging on the exterior of the cannon, Natsu and Happy dove into the cannon's nozzle to try and destroy it from the inside.

When they did, they wound up in a room filled with all sorts of machinery too complex for Natsu's mind to fathom. What caught his attention though was the large, dark orb connected to a series interconnecting wires at the rear, like a human heart to major body systems.

"What is this thing?" he said in awe and wonder.

"Seems to be the Lacrima that provides the cannon fire." Happy answered

"I didn't even know Lacrima came in extra-super-MEGA-large!" Natsu said in disbelief at Happy's words.

The feline elaborated further in a way that Natsu registered as irrelevant gibberish, "It seems that, in lieu of ammunition, the cannon draws Magic Power and fires it in one blast."

"Well, let's just break it apart" Natsu yelled as he charged towards the crystal, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist ready to break it apart.

It would have been really easy had Natsu's hand, somehow of its own accord, suddenly socked the face that shared the body that joined them.

"What did you do that for!?" Happy asked

"I don't know!" Natsu yelled back angrily.

As he got his act back together, he discovers a figure in front of the Lacrima.

It was a man with long black and white hair tied into a knot. He wore a red, fur-collared, knee-length gi around a black shirt, closed by a black belt. His lower attire consisted of black pants and boots. On his left hip is a katana.

"Move loser!" Natsu said angrily to the guy, "You're in the way!"

The man hummed for a bit before addressing Natsu with a very familiar flame in his eyes,

"The only one in the way is you."

* * *

**Deinos**

Deinos could feel his friend's Magic Power drop sharply until all that was left was a just a sliver.

As he shook out of dread at the fate of his partner, the voice in the wind appeared again,

_Do you wish to save your friend? Do you wish to stop Death on this day?_

Deinos was close to tears now. He might not be there, but he could feel the waves of Magic opposing each other. He knew his friends were strong, but he also knew they had limitations to their abilities.

_Yes, I wish to stop Death on this day_, he said in his mind, hoping this wasn't all just a hallucination of it.

The voice in the wind spoke again, _You must give what little you have to your friends_. _I will do the rest…_

Then, the wind died down.

* * *

**Natsu**

Natsu was really losing his patience with this weirdo.

After wasting precious time insisting that he would not allow the Dragon Slayer to cross the line on which he stands, Natsu simply blazes his hands for an Iron Fist, only to end up smacked by his hand before reeling backwards onto a metal fence.

After wiping some dust from his forehead, Natsu flexes his hand to be sure. He had conjured up his Dragon Slayer into his hand, then it seemed he had momentarily lost control of his arm's movements.

The man would provide the answer to his unasked question,

"I am Totomaru of the Elemental Four, and all flames, whether natural or generated by an opponent, answer to my hand."

Natsu was really mad at this guy now. His fire is his!

"Natsu…" Happy began as desperation began to build in his voice, "We're on a time limit, don't waste your time on this guy.

As he said it, a sudden surge of Magic Power was being absorbed by the Lacrima, which had begun to glow from the intensity of the absorbed energy.

"Blue Fire!" Totomaru said simply as he unleashed a flamethrower of cobalt flames directly at Natsu, whose stomach was aching for a snack.

When the embers touched the tip of his tongue, Natsu's body shivered at the sensation of the fire. It was _cold_. Fire was never cold as far as he knew.

His expression of surprise was nothing compared to the look of slight shock on his opponent's face, "…I see now…you are the Fire Dragon Slayer aren't you?"

Totomaru continued, "It seems we are both unable in our choice of opponents Salamander, neither of our flames can affect the other."

He was working him up real bad now, "Don't go acting like it's a draw! You haven't eaten my fire yet…"

_In fact…try this on for size_, Natsu said as a (in his own opinion of course) clever plan formulated in his head.

Puffing his cheeks, Natsu readies for what appeared to his classic Roar as his opponent thrusts out his hands in front of him; ready to maneuver the flames out of his way.

_Got him!_ Natsu mentally screamed in excitement.

Instead of a massive wave of fire usual of the roar, Natsu instead spat out a stream of spit right into the face of the Fire Mage, much to the latter's surprise and disgust, and the former's slightly deranged sense of amusement.

Meanwhile above him, Happy, now a blur of his own panic, was trying to redirect Natsu's attention to Jupiter.

"That was a cheap trick you a**hole!" Totomaru had lost his composure now as he fired a blast of bright orange flame with his right hand, while his left wiped what spittle was left on his face.

The moment the flames hit Natsu was probably one of few when he wished he hadn't the keen sense of smell that came with being a Dragon Slayer.

"What is this stuff!?" he screamed in pure revolt while his opponent laughed at his suffering, "It frikkin stinks!"

Totomaru, who'd been holding back chuckles, could no longer take it, "It's a fire that smells like turds, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You've got no class, you know that!" Natsu replied hotly while holding his nose to mask the stench.

"You're the one who started with the disgusting stuff!" Totomaru retorted.

As the flames died down, Natsu charged straight towards the pyrokinetic and threw a simple hook in his way. His physical attacks persisted as Totomaru parried his blows with his katana.

"I still have the advantage Salamander!" he cried proudly before using his abilities to rebound Natsu's Iron Fist.

Unfortunately, for Totomaru, Natsu was able to get close enough to a point that the backwash of the fire would affect him too. Natsu had remembered an important point during his battle with the Vanish Brothers; _Fire Mages aren't saved from their own flames._

As Jupiter consumes its last two minutes before its devastating blast, Fairy Tail is about to receive some unexpected help from someone whose physical self had been absent for all of the battle.

Natsu then prepares for another Iron Fist, but before he did, an echo resounds within his mind,

_Do you wish to burn your enemies to the ground for all the wrong that they've done?_

Natsu had assumed for a moment that the voice belonged to Igneel, his long lost father, until it came to him that the voice was different, though very familiar.

_Salamander, do you wish to use my power? Will you blaze your fire with mine?_

Then, the voice's identity came speeding to Natsu faster then Jet's God Leg.

_YES!_ Natsu said in his mind as the flames of his right fist grew hotter and hotter, _I will blaze with you, Tyrant Lizard King!  
_

And for a moment, Natsu saw eyes whose sockets burned like torches, attached to a massive, scaly head lined with rows of sharp, serrated teeth…

"Supreme Tyrant's Crimson Heat Wave!" Natsu screamed as a powerful blast of fire began shooting out of his palm with a blast radius that rivaled that of the Jupiter Cannon, consuming the chamber in a white supernova of light and fire.

"You can't do anything unless you hit me you know" Totomaru's scream pierced the bright flash of light.

But Natsu wasn't aiming for the Mage. Under thirty two heart-stopping seconds, Natsu had managed to destroy Jupiter's Lacrima, blasting not only the crystal with his new Magic, but also managing to somehow destroy the cannon's exterior as well.

And to think, all it took was a Gaius Bond with one of the most feared Saurians of the Ancient Ages.

Natsu could feel the power leave him as he, and only he, saw the fiery shade of a _Tyrannosaurus_ leave the area.

But Natsu, still not finished with his business, began to turn to a badly burned Totomaru with a grave look that could rival the gaunt, predatory expression on a _Tyrannosaurus_,

"Now it's your turn to get crushed, Phantom!" he said to the now cowering Master of the Flame.

* * *

Okay, now you see that a Mage "bonds" with a Saurian with the former's consent for the latter to fuse their Magic Power together to create an entirely new attack. In the past, Mirajane has done this before with the only Saurian known to do Take-Over as a living- _Eoraptor_, or the Dawn Thieves, but since that little "incident" she hasn't been able to do so.

Also, especially GojiGrimlockSaurus because you were the one asking, Gaius Bond can be looked up at the top of the chapter, in that little data snippet about a particular Saurian. And another thing, the Mage bonds with a "Saurian Spirit" which is sort of a Saurian's soul. Saurian Spirits are stored within the Scales of Gaius, the Lacrima which account for a Fossil Mage's abilities (ex. Deinos' ring), the Spirits themselves can be utilized by Magical entities called Eidolons (see Side of Saurian Chapter 1), who travel with the Mages and use the Saurian Spirits to physically manifest the Saurians themselves.


	23. Phantom Lord Arc VI

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Cryolophosaurus ellioti_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Ancient Frozen Crest

Signature Fossil Magic: Northern Blizzard

Class: Stratus Stalkers

Bonded Mage: Gray Fullbuster

* * *

Plot Summary: Though the Jupiter Cannon has been destroyed, Phantom is by no means discouraged. In fact, it seems that the attempt to destroy their most powerful weapon only made them a lot angrier than before, how long will Deinos Saurodon be out of commission, read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 23: Gears of War

**Cana**

For fifteen crucial minutes, Cana and Loke had diverted the attention of Phantom away from their most powerful weapon in order to give Natsu, Gray, and Elfman a window of opportunity to infiltrate their ranks and take out the key members in order to stop this needless assault.

While the toll of the battle was slowly getting to her, Cana's shoulders dropped in relief upon noticing the cannon go up in flames that were no doubt a by-product of the work of Natsu.

All around her, the guild members were ecstatic about the possibility of the tide going in their favor.

As they marched forward with a new confidence, Fairy Tail shone with a new power that they themselves were not aware of.

Another thing they were not aware of was that this new power that it was feeding a cannon of their own. One that would be key to Fairy Tail's ever-closing victory.

* * *

**Natsu**

While the guild members charged from the outside, Natsu faced down Phantom Lord's Fire Mage with a flame of discovery in his eyes.

_He can control all kinds of flame, but his Magic isn't strong enough to control a large amount of it. _

That was what Natsu had discovered (the boy is dense, not stupid) when his powerful Saurian-empowered flames had managed to penetrate and destroy the cannon.

"You can't win now," Natsu said boldly, "I've figured out the nature of your Magic."

From the look on his face, Totomaru himself has accepted his disadvantage as well, though the fact he met with negative reception.

Just then, the entire room began to tilt so that the floor was slowly sloping downwards

Totomaru's fear was now replaced by disbelief, "Hold on! This room isn't designed with any means for horizontal stabilization!"

As Natsu tried to process what the Mage had just spurted out, the moving of the room got to him, and the immediate, familiar wave of nausea that came with situations like this disoriented him.

Happy tried to hover over to Natsu, but a stray rock knocked the feline unconscious. Natsu himself, unable to do much because of his motion sickness, rolled sideways into a wall that had now become the floor.

Totomaru, on the other hand, seems to have lost his fear as he smiled like a madman at the sick-to-the-stomach Dragon Slayer, "Looks like the Master's pulled out the big guns now. This is our guild's strongest weapon yet!"

* * *

**Cana**

As Fairy Tail stopped in their tracks at the sudden movement of the guild, Cana could hardly believe what she was seeing.

The guild's legs that had driven it towards Magnolia were now positioning the entire structure upright, much like a person getting up from all fours. Then, certain portions of the guild opened up to reveal a weapon much more terrifying than four Jupiter Cannons.

What used to be a guild is now a huge monstrous mechanical giant.

Trying to conceal her fear, she shakily gave a command at the top of her voice, "Don't worry, just concentrate on defending the guild, Natsu should be able to stop the giant!"

She didn't consider one thing though, but Max was considerate enough to point out something all the members of the guild know about Natsu,

"But that thing's moving, and Natsu's inside of it…"

"Oh!"

* * *

**Summer**

Summer had returned to the guild, where she used what limited Healing Magic she knew to heal Trek like she had during her traveling days with Deinos.

The only people inside were Erza and Mirajane, the latter having taken the likeness of Lucy. From the corner of her eye she had seen Phantom's guild take on the form of a huge automaton, but she knew better than to start worrying or her Magic would wind up causing more harm than good.

Trek's vitals had been weak since Mira laid him down beside Erza. For a while, Summer was scared that he would flicker. In the case of Magic beings like Eidolons, if they ever disperse into strands of Magic, they could never reform again. It would be disastrous to Deinos and his career as a Mage if he ever lost his best friend.

Speaking of Saurodon, it was him who taught her what little she knew about the ancient Saurians. _Eoraptor_ was one of the first, so it's pretty much a good reason why their name translates to Dawn Thief. They lived amongst giants of a different caliber, so they defended themselves with one of the first known forms of Magic-Take Over, the art of assuming different forms; an unusual but very advantageous defense for a time ruled by strength. Such an adaptation bore good fruit through their descendants, who would later become the masters what would be known at the time as the Kingdom of Gaius.

From what Summer heard from the other Mages, Mirajane herself used the same kind of Magic, though Mirajane's led to her being called a Demon. Quite misleading for someone with an innocent beauty like the eldest of the Strauss siblings, but Mirajane had confirmed it herself that she did garner such a reputation in her younger days. When the Harvest Mage asked her senior for further details about her past though, Mirajane hastily changed the topic- a sign that she was haunted by a memory of old.

Summer didn't think much about it. From how things were shaping up, it seems as if the guild's only priority was to protect the wounded, as well as Lucy, who was the entire reason why the guild's been on the heat of battle since this morning.

The guild doors opened with a bang, and Cana, her body slick with sweat, went to stand beside Mira.

"Cana, is that pattern…" Mirajane began, but trailed off at the word pattern.

"Yup, that's Abyss Break." Cana said pathetically.

Summer tried her best to fight off the temptation to look outside. She needed to focus on Trek's recovery, not the fact that one of the most dangerous guilds of all time was launching a very dangerous spell that would not only wipe out the guild, but the surrounding townsfolk as well.

"Tch, our only hope is now probably puking all over Phantom Guild's floor, or ceiling, or whatever surface he's probably standing on right about now!" Cana said in exasperation as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Natsu can't be the only one inside of the guild, has anyone else successfully infiltrated the guild walls?"

A moment of silence, then Cana spoke again, "Well, Gray and Elfman did follow Natsu, so-"

"Elfman!" Mirajane's voice was filled with shock and concern at the mention of her brother's name, "Why him!?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Cana said with some puzzlement, "He can fight."

"No he can't!" Mirajane replied as if Elfman was just a boy, when he was evidently, as he puts it into the head of the guild everyday 24/7, a man.

"Mira," Cana replied calmly, "He did pretty well in the brawl this morning, I think he'll be fine."

"Okay, maybe with ordinary soldiers he may not much of a problem, but if ever he were to go up against Phantom's Lord's elite, Elfman as he is now…"

At this point, Summer's suspicions about Mirajane having her own personal demons seem to have been proven correct with the following words, "Mira, I know how that incident gravely wounded you both, but Elfman is trying his best to move on."

At that moment, Trek, opened one crimson eye to wheaten blonde hair; he was on the road to recovery, but it would be some time before he would be back in full fighting form. Summer need only to put her hand on the Saurian's skin for him to get the message.

Summer only hoped that wherever Deinos was, he was faring better.

* * *

**Natsu**

He liked the cannon better; at least he could wreck it with little to no difficulty. This, this was way beyond his power now. He had bigger problems to worry about in the form of his breakfast.

From the smirk on Totomaru's face, it seemed as if he'd anticipated this unexpected repositioning of the guild's walls, and that smirk threatened to go Glasgow the moment he caught Natsu's sick-to-the-stomach expression.

"Looks like I win after all, Salamander" Totomaru said with a dangerous tone to his voice as he cast both of his hands into an arch. Where they met at the top, a trail flames that danced with a rainbow spectrum began to form an intricate Magic Seal, ready for Totomaru's incantation to fully bind the spell for a proper casting.

But suddenly, Natsu noticed Totomaru's flames go up in ice. Was this the danger that he was in for?

From the look of surprise, then later, disbelief, on Totomaru's face, he was just at a loss to the sudden appearance of ice on his open palms as his opponent.

The ice continued to spread up his arms, then his torso, then made a dive for his legs until only his face was exposed. Natsu then watched as a sinewy, furry black right arm scooped up the helpless Fire Mage and tossed him out of the room. The sound of an explosion followed a second later.

Natsu's saviors were none other than Gray, who was cradling an unconscious Happy, and Elfman, who was the source of the black arm. Both were wearing looks of disapproval on their faces the moment their eyes met Natsu's

"You really are pathetic flame-brain." Gray chided

"A true man would turn this situation one-hundred and eighty so that in the end, it would be the vehicle that would be sick of him!"

Natsu would have punched both of their lights out if they weren't moving, but he was actually glad that both of them were there right now.

"Thanks guys." Natsu said before his nausea overcame him and he threw up on what was left of the Jupiter Cannon's Lacrima.

"So," Gray chimed into the silence of the chamber, "What's the plan?"

* * *

**Deinos**

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_ A nurse's scream filled the clinic's quarters as a large-nosed _Altirhinus_ trudged in. A salty gray Lyre Drake with deep black markings and a highlight of orange on its huge, humped nose, the High Snout leafeater almost gave Roselina a heart attack the moment he stomped into the room.

Deinos, no matter how physically weak or devoid of sufficient Magic Power, never forgets a friend, "Stone?"

The large animal tilted its head downward then upward in a slow nod before opening its mouth and breathing in so deeply Deinos could feet the intake of air. Instead of a deep bellow typical of _Altirhinus_, the refreshing smell of wet grass and strong herbs filled the room, accompanied by an aura of green that seemed to change slightly in brightness and shade.

A new strength flooded Deinos as he took in the smell. His senses were on their peak, as if he'd just woken up, his body felt as if it hadn't taken on two of Phantom's most powerful members, and when he looked under his tattered clothes, his skin had fully healed with no scars to show for it.

As he got out of the sick bed and headed for his home that is Fairy Tail, and more importantly, his best friend, he hastily bade Roselina and Stone farewell, telling the latter to send his regards to the Fossil Mage he knew was responsible for all this.

* * *

**Mira**

"_Mira, I know how that incident gravely wounded you both, but Elfman is trying his best to move on."_

_I should move on too_, Mira said as she headed into the midst of the battle so that she could be seen by all, even if you were atop a giant, walking automaton.

"Stop this right now! I'm the one you're after! If you cease fire on our guild, I will give myself to you willingly!" she yelled as loud as she could.

She may not have faced them, but she could feel her nakama trying their best to fight the urge to tell her to get out of there.

For a while, it seemed as if time had ceased to flow. The only indication that it hadn't was the slow hand movements of the automaton as it continued to create the Abyss Break Magic Seal, and while it did, Mirajane felt like as if it there was something to those very runes that she should know about.

But before she could fully process her thoughts, a giant, metal hand came out of nowhere and scooped her up.

Among the cries of "Mira-chan", Jose's voice rang out loud and clear,

"Did you really take us for fools? We knew from the start that Miss Heartfilia wasn't with you," his next choice of words were dedicated solely for the blonde he currently had in his grasp, "You will pay for your deceit little girl!"

As Mirajane felt the grip of the machine growing stronger, a wall collapsed from behind her, and when the dust cleared, her heart twisted at the sight before her.

* * *

**Elfman**

After a briefing from Happy about the guild's becoming a mechanical wizard of sorts and the possibility of the casting of a spell that will wipe out everything as far as the Kardia Cathedral, Gray had suggested that they split up and try to find the source of the guild's mobility. Gray's theory (He and Happy are the only ones who actually go to a library to read, not sleep) is to find the source of the guild's mobility. If they can disable it, they may be able to freeze the guild in mid-execution.

Elfman ran past the corridors of the now unstable guild. What was once miles of floor have now become a dilapidated wall to who knows where that stretched parallel with the ceiling.

As he muttered to himself about the duties of men, he failed to notice the slight movement in the ground underneath him. Elfman Strauss was being stalked.

His attacker burst forth moments later in a shower of rubble, and Elfman turned to meet a shock of green hair atop a lopsided head perched upon a thin body wearing what appeared to be a tattered brown coat.

"Salut!"

* * *

Chapter's a little short cause I have some classes, but I'm back, and my next chapter of the Phantom Arc is finally finished. So, no Saurians here, not unless you count the almost dead _Eoraptor_ and Stone as _Altirhinus_, but stay tuned. Deinos will come back to Fairy Tail in the succeeding chapters, now if I can only find the right chapter to put him in for his big comeback…

Brain's a little rusty. Any suggestions as to what Saurians we would all like to see for the big comeback of our main duo? Please let me know.


	24. Phantom Lord Arc VII

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Cryolophosaurus ellioti_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Ancient Frozen Crest

Signature Fossil Magic: Glacier Smash

Class: Stiff-Tailed Hunter

Bonded Mage: Gray Fullbuster

* * *

Plot Summary: Elfman must come into terms with his past as he confronts Phantom's Lord's elite. Also, Mirajane discovers what it takes to defeat this mechanical menace once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 24: Four Minus Two Equals…Deinos Saurodon!

**Elfman**

He is a man, and a man will willingly trade his life for that of his nakama's!

As Elfman raced down a corridor, he fails to notice that he is being followed. Only when he noticed the ground beneath him bulge as something pops out from the stone-tiled floor does his guard heighten.

A green-haired lopsided man in a raggedy brown coat appeared. While he may appear to be smiling politely, Elfman knew he was about to be dragged into a fight.

"Salut!" the man said, "I am Monsieur Sol of ze Elemental Four. Prepare to say, 'au revoir' Monsieur Strauss. Your little revolt ends here and now!"

Elfman paid his threats no mind, "Good timing. You're going to tell me how to stop this giant." He said as his arm bulged with Magic Power until it was pitch-black and leathery.

The man regarded Elfman with an expression of mock pity, "Mon Dieu, only one arm. Are you sure, or maybe…" he said as he became pensive while continuing, "Ze rumors are true."

Elfman was never one to listen to lectures, so he simply charged in headfirst and tried to punch the guy's lights out, which would have happened had Mushu Sol not dodged his attack with a flip.

As Elfman met the guy's eyes again, the man's next words nearly pulled his mind away from the fight.

"If I am correct, you had a younger sister, did you not?"

Elfman nearly froze at the words, "younger sister", giving Mushu Sol the window he needed to launch a powerful dust devil straight at the much larger Mage.

Seeking out his opponent nearly blind, Elfman was too late to predict an attack as Mushu Sol corkscrewed up from the ground again with a barrage of rocks.

Mushu Sol sunk to a new level of dirty as he chose his next carefully with the intent to reopen old wounds.

"Some time ago, your attempt to do a Full-Body Take-Over had gone awry, and as a result, you went on a rampage. Your younger sister had tried to stop you and died, non? Thus, ze trauma from zat incident has left you psychologically unable to attempt ze same technique again since. "

Elfman responded with a loud _**CLANG**_ as his arm exploded into metal plating, but his opponent was far more flexible that he thought. The next thing he knew was that Sol had somehow wrapped himself around his arm.

"Let me go Mushu Sol!"

"Monsieur Sol if you please!" the man retorted before freeing himself of Elfman's grasp and attacked quickly with a kick to the chin.

At this point, Elfman was faced a grim revelation. He can't defeat this guy, not like this he can't. This Mage was more powerful than those Phantom underlings he fought earlier this day.

So he took a dangerous gamble and began to turn his arm, and the rest of his body, into a completely different form.

But the image of a platinum blonde haired girl with eyes as blue as Mirajane's crossed his mind, and it was enough to cancel out his Full-Body Take-Over in a sudden explosion of burning sores.

Incapacitated, and with little Magic Power remaining thanks to his stupid decision, Elfman was unable to block the unforgiving barrage attacks that Sol sent his way, which culminated with a powerful sand fist that crushed the nearest wall and sent Elfman rolling close to the edge.

At that moment he could see that Happy was indeed telling the truth. The guild had become a wizard of its own power, and it was forming a Seal for a spell that, Elfman guessed, would cause a whole lot of trouble that was beyond Fairy Tail's power to stop

What really stopped his heart though, was the automaton's outstretched arm. It was crushing something in its metal fingers.

Or rather someone.

When Elfman squinted to get a good look at the figure, he saw thick, platinum blonde hair like his, and blue eyes which made contact with his own, mirroring the terrified expression they bore.

"Sis!?" he yelled.

Sol clapped his hands in excitement, "Oh ho ho, if this is your sister, then I assume she is the renowned Demon, Mirajane-sama, non?"

Elfman quickly thought of a way to get his sister free, but even if he could, his body was too weak to get to her.

And Sol was sure to remind him of that with a powerful stomp to the head.

"I don't care what you do to me, but please leave Elfman alone!" Mirajane wailed in despair. Even though the distance between them was great, their strong bond enabled Elfman to hear her cries for the Phantom Mage to stop his assaults.

"My, my. What a pity. Both your sisters gone before your very eyes. You are one very unlucky man indeed Monsieur Strauss!" Sol said as he pressed the sole of his shoe down on Elfman's neck.

"Elfman!" Mirajane screamed, "Save yourself and get out of here!"

Something about Sol's demeaning words and his sister's cries for him stirred up a new kind of strength in Elfman, and slowly he rose despite the force Sol had put in his foot in order to keep him pinned.

"I made a vow that as long as I'm around, my sister will never shed tears again, so why is she weeping now."

His growl now became a roar as he used all his body strength to free himself from Sol's weight, "WHO"S MAKING HER CRY!"

Another roar, though this time one very….inhuman, escaped his lips once again. Overcome with the desire to protect his still living sister, who was now at the risk of being crushed by a metal arm, Elfman overcame the trauma that had for so long served as the lock to his heart, and with a newfound strength, his entire body shifted.

"The reason Lisanna died was because I was too weak, I never want to feel that way again!"

Mirajane protested that it wasn't true, but the Take-Over continued until a new Elfman, both on the outside and on the inside, stood before Mira and Sol.

"Let go of my sister!" Elfman roared as his teeth became gleaming, pointed fangs, skin became fur, leathery hide, and scales, and blunt nails became sharp, hooked claws. Where a Mage once stood there now stood a horned creature with dark red fur, massive arms, and hoofed feet. His body was lined with natural armor in the form of bony plates on his shoulders and ran down all the way to his back.

Elfman Strauss, for the first time since the death of his younger sibling, had done a Full-Body Take-Over.

* * *

**Mirajane**

Mirajane did not blame her brother for the death of their younger sibling, but the way he brutalized the Phantom Mage still brought back bad memories of the incident.

She then held her breath as he left the body in the dust, and began making his way up the arm to her.

"Hey," she said weakly, "It's me, your sister"

No response except grunts and growls.

"You've lost your reason, haven't you?" Mira says as her brother nears her.

And as her brother's beastly eyes met her kind blue ones, she pleaded with him directly one last time, hoping the Beast hadn't fully consumed the brother she knew was inside.

With one swift motion, Elfman pulled her from the machine's grasp...

And into an embrace.

"I am sorry sis…" he said weakly, "I know how much you hated this form, because it was because of it that Lisanna…"

"You kept your reason," Mira said with slight hesitation and full wonder. To see her brother, her wonderful brother, speaking to her in this form was still an experience new to her.

"But this was the only way I could think of," Elfman said as his voice trembled with deep emotion, "To protect you and Fairy Tail, I had to get stronger,"

She finally found the courage to smile, "It wasn't your fault Elfman, you know better than that. Even then, you were doing your best to protect us."

"I wasn't able to protect her" he argued as he, unknown to him, reverted back to his original form, "Lisanna died."

Mira embraced her brother, "I'm still alive."

"And we both decided together," she continued, "That we would live our lives fully in order to make up for the one Lisanna was denied."

Elfman could no longer hold back the tears. He broke down and hugged his sister for what seemed like ages, and while she was happy to have the old Elfman back, this was kinda starting to get awkward.

"Oh come on, what good will crying do you?" she jokingly questioned him.

As the older Strauss sibling turned to the colossal hand that had been free all this time she had been in the grasp of the other, she noticed something that enabled another something to click in her brain.

Elfman had picked up on his sister's sudden silence and turned to where she was looking.

"What is it?"

"The movement of the hand. It's slower than it used to be."

She returned to her research of Magic. _Abyss Break is a quadra principle spell. To cast it, one would need the power of the four main elements. Fire, water, air, and earth!_

Mirajane turned to her brother with newfound excitement, "Elfman, how many of the Elemental Four are still active."

He looked at the unconscious form of Sol, "Two. That's counting the one Natsu defeated. He was guarding a Lacrima that powered up that cannon."

Mirajane gave her brother what she'd learned just a minute ago that could turn the tide of this battle, "Elfman, the Elemental Four are the key to stopping this machine. When you defeated Sol, the giant's movements slowed down, so if you defeat the last two of the Four, then the giant will become inactive, and the pattern won't be finished."

Elfman's eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure?"

She nodded hurriedly, then set off towards the guild's interior chambers with her brother close behind, "We have to hurry!"

"R-Right!"

_I hope we have enough time for this_. Mira prayed to herself.

Her prayer came sooner than expected.

A sharp rush of air from behind caused her to turn one hundred and eighty degrees as she noticed a massive something fly past her. Judging from that huge bill and rudder-shaped crest, it looked to her like a _Pteranodon_.

But that's impossible, unless…

The creature then proceeded to slice at the machine's still moving arm with its wings at blinding speed. Strangely, the automaton made no attempt to repel its attacker. Dangling from the creature's feet was a green-haired boy wearing a cap. As if he had felt her gaze upon him, the boy turned to smile at Mira with a fanged grin, and she smiled back to his green eyes as her brother let out a childish whoop of joy.

Deinos Saurodon, the lost sheep, has returned home.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I decided to focus on the scene with Mira and Elfman and how the latter eventually learns to forgive himself for his actions in the past. I also thought it would be a good moment to bring back Deinos in the fight with a classic.

So yeah…get ready, because Deinos is ready to kick Phantom butt with a new set of tricks.


	25. Phantom Lord Arc VIII

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Therizinosaurus cheloniformis_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Ancient Reaper

Signature Fossil Magic: Gyro Sickle

Class: Megascythe Claw

Bonded Mage: Erza Scarlet

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos Saurodon returns to his roots to try and stop the mechanical giant of a guild from creating a potentially destructive spell from being cast.

When he faces down against the beautiful but deadly Juvia Lockser, Gray must fight water with ice, but can he do it alone?

* * *

Chapter 25: Star Tooth

**Deinos**

When Deinos had gotten to the shambles of his guild, the first thing he noticed was the enormous Magic Seal that was slowly being drawn by a gigantic, mechanical hand.

The first thing that came to his mind however, was his best friend and lifetime companion. He gave a long, sharp whistle that could be heard throughout the sound of fist-to-face contact, explosions, and metallic swishing.

And just like that, a _Pteranodon_ broke through the guild's already ruined roof, swooping down as his friend grabbed onto his legs and flew off straight for the Magic Seal, the cries of joy of their companions and nakama down below piercing the skies.

Deinos ordered for Trek to land right next to Cana Alberona and the strawberry blonde, bespectacled man beside her, Loke. Once he was within hearing range, he yelled out to her as loud as he could, "Cana, would you fill me in for a moment?"

As Loke continued to rally their friends forward, Cana told him of the mysterious giant's identity as none other than Phantom's guild, the Seal's purpose was to cast a very powerful Abyss Break, and the guild members who infiltrated the machine's interior to try and stop it somehow. It was brief, but Deinos understood the gravity of their situation.

"Well then," he said as he calmly cracked his knuckles with that signature level-headedness anyone from Fairy Tail knew, "In the meantime, why don't we have little fun?"

Another whistle later, Deinos charged straight into battle on _Spinosaurus_. While the enormous Spine Fisher smashed through hordes of shadowy foot soldiers from Phantom's doors, Deinos casts a shockwave of water that sends them a good distance from the duo. Their target being the seal, they sped off towards it through the air as _Pteranodon_ brandished its wings for the first stage of attack.

With their Magic Power in sync, Deinos and Trek dealt light but fast blows to the arm. While it elicited no response from the mechanism, they could see the dents in the metal and stone formed from_ Pteranodon_'s blade-like wings.

_No good, maybe if we tip it over…nah, Seismosaurus already did that, but maybe we were on the right track, we just have to find the right match!_

To fight Titans, you need Titans.

_But I also need time..._

Saurians and Mages share no secrets, and Trek, picking up on his master's thoughts, lands back down and transforms into _Hypacrosaurus_, a Lyre Drake with a large round lump on its head and moves a good distance away from his master. A myriad of leaves then formed around it, then launched themselves towards the exposed mechanisms of the structure in a green whirlwind. Trek then changed into a massive emerald Sharktooth, a _Carcharodontosaurus_, launching explosive fireballs at the knee areas, before turning into a _Ceratosaurus_ and roared at a frequency that almost made Deinos's sensitive ears pop for good.

Just then, a massive downpour started. From the bewildered look on the Stiff Tail's horned head, this was not part of the attack chain Trek had premeditated on.

But Deinos couldn't focus on that, or the fact that his best friend seemed to be better at dishing out attacks of his own accord. If he was to make this work, he needed to focus all of his own Magic Power reserves into this one spell.

_If what Dad said was true…then maybe this one might stop that giant for good.  
_

* * *

_Somewhere deep in the woods of Fiore, in a nice little cottage made from the finest wood, lived a happy family of two._

"_Even I know no one can control the stars Dad!"_

"_And why not kiddo? Even humans could do it. If most Saurians could control the environment around them, then perhaps at least there must be one who looks up to the skies in hopes to surpass the limits of the Mortal Soil."_

"_But isn't the Sky Plain for Pterians only."_

"_Not so Deinos," the green-haired man said. His son, a splitting image of him, only much smaller, sat beside him on the bed. Deinos and his father, Uneleius Saurodon, did much of their Magic training during the day, but at night, Deinos would listen to the lores of the Kingdom of Gaius told by his father, who was told by his father, who was told by his father, and so on, tracing back to the first ever Mages whose flesh burned with the energy of the Scales of Gaius, "There was one particular Saurian who looked up to the cosmos, who sought the power of the lights that glimmered like jewels in the sky. They called themselves the Star Teeth."_

_Deinos wore an unimpressed look on his face, "Land Titans?"_

_His father nodded in agreement before continuing with the tale, "They learned a Magic no other Titan, or Saurian for that matter could ever hope to match-Star Burster. With it, they commanded the heavens to rain down on their foes and smite them. It was certainly a bad day for the Acrocanthosaurus, as this meant they would have to wait for the Season of Consummation once more for a banquet of Land Titan."_

_Deinos was visibly excited by the path the story was taking "Can we use that Magic Dad?"_

"_Of course, but it would take almost all of the Power in you to use it. Unlike the Titans who were the forebearers of the Magic, we can only use it in one powerful spell, but the result is worth sinking to your knees from fatigue."_

_Deinos, being only four, didn't understand most of the words, but he got the gist of it, "Wow Dad, I hope I get to use it someday."_

_His father ruffled his hair, "Sure you will, but not today. Because it's time for bed. We've got an early start tomorrow."  
_  
_"But-"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I heard someone say today about wanting to learn how to use Raider's Suplex. Remember what I told you about it this afternoon, remember?"_

_Deinos clacked his teeth together in frustration and annoyance, but if he was to get what he wants, so says the man in front of him, then he must make certain sacrifices._

_As his father turned off the lamp, his bright hazel eyes shone in the dark, barely illuminating the grin on his face, "Goodnight son."_

_Deinos yawned, his mind drifting off to an ancient world where giant long necked leafeaters attacked ferocious leafhunters with the lights of the night sky. _

"_G'night, Daaaaddd…"_

* * *

**Gray**

On another section of the automaton, Gray found a member of the Elemental Four

"I never thought that two of the Four have fallen, but do not underestimate Juvia, for she is strong as well."

Gray wasn't used to all this speaking in the third person nonsense, but he kept his composure towards the blue-haired woman at his front, who, despite her Magic's sphere of influence being the water, grasped an umbrella in her left hand.

"Sorry, but even if you're a child, I won't hold back on those who've done my friends wrong!"

Silence, and then…

"Very well, I accept defeat." The woman said as she turned her back towards and slowly walked away, the clicks of her heels mixing perfectly with the pounding of the rain.

Clearly that wasn't what Gray had expected, considering that he spluttered the next words that came out of his mouth, "W-What's that supposed to mean!?"

The woman was acting strangely. He couldn't see anything from where he stood, but his mind brought him back to the matter at hand. He had a mission, and he has to finish it.

The next series of events all happened in a blur. Gray's vision had then gone all blurry as he was suddenly immersed in a smothering blanket of water. As his oxygen supply rapidly depleted, he focused his Magic on the liquid prison, then unleashed it all in one move. The water froze in a split second, and exploded into a shower of crystalline fragments as he shattered it apart from the inside.

Unfortunately, this burst of Magic Power came with a price. Gray felt a pain shoot up in his side. Earlier today, Erza had advised Gray to take it easy out there, as the wound from his fight with Lyon on Galuna Island still hadn't fully healed and there may be a chance that it would open again. After all that stress on the body from using Magic, the chance of that happened grew and grew until, well…

Since he'd gotten the hang of Ur's training, Gray has often been told off by many people on his adventures that his habit of stripping has gone out of hand, as even the Mage ( in the majority of the time he does this) himself is at a loss for words once he notices his semi-naked state. But during the times he is conscious of it, Gray does so because it helps empty his mind of unnecessary thoughts, relieves stress, and it just feels downright natural.

So he thought nothing of it as he tore his shirt in two, exposing his bandaged torso, the upper right side of it stained a dark red.

With his mind now free of the thoughts of pain, he then unleashes another attack, "Ice Make: Lance!"

A favorite technique, if one remembers from earlier battles with Lullaby and Lyon, the resulting javelins had no effect aside from having pierced through the woman as if her body was made of water, which she later confirmed as she regenerated to full form.

"Farewell tiny bud of love!"

Gray neither understood nor had the time to understand that particular bit of dialogue as crescent shaped slices of water rocketed towards him. As he struggled for a counterattack, molding a battle axe to hack his opponent with despite the fact that it was no good, the woman then opened her mouth to speak.

"You cannot win against Juvia, but she may offer a less violent solution that may benefit both parties. If you bring Lucy here, then Juvia may negotiate directly with the Master to pull back."

Gray didn't even need to spare a second to think about it, "Don't give me that kind of crap. We've come too far for any sort of retreat."

He then proceeded to pound his fist into his arm, his Magic bright as ever, "Lucy is one of us, and I won't hand her over, even if it costs me my life!"

_Well-spoken Fullbuster_, a foreign voice speaks inside of his head.

At that moment Gray's perspective of the battlefield around him began to change. It seemed as if the downpour seemed to have slowed down to a crawl. Gray could make out the details of each individual droplet as it exploded on the ground. He also made out the blue sheen of his opponent's long, wavy hair, the fur trimming around her clothes, even the _teru-teru bozu_ doll that was pinned to the center of her coat. He tried, and failed, not to notice her glistening lips, her eyes, which were as blue as the element she so gracefully commanded, and her pale skin. He wasn't fully sure, but he did sense that his conscious mind was playing host to something else.

_So, let's get to the point. Do you want to become stronger?_ The voice inquired, this time, it was much clearer.

The nagging feeling of familiarity towards the voice pounding at his head like a migraine, Gray mentally replied just as strongly, _Of course I do!_

_Good, then it's a done deal_. Almost immediately, Gray's mind was assaulted with a brief image of a Saurian with a strange looking ornament on its head that looked as if it was sliced in two. As if it was a friend, he uttered a name with a tone of familiarity.

"_Cryolophosaurus_…"

* * *

**Deinos**

"Trek!" Deinos said upon feeling a surge of Magic on the upper area of the machine/guild before realizing what had just happened, "Did you do a Gaius Bond?"

The _Gallimimus_ gave a hasty nod before delivering a sweeping kick with his bird-like feet at the oncoming Shadow Troopers, followed by a powerful lightning strike with a powerful one-horned _Styracosaurus_.

Gaius Bonds are a special aspect of Fossil Magic that, in the universal understanding of things, empower your comrades with the powers of specific Saurians. To attempt a Bond is difficult. The nature of the Magic must be compatible with the Mage (ex. An Ice Mage can Bond with a Saurian that can employ the element in their attacks). Not only that, the Mage's consent is also needed, as synchronization is necessary for optimum performance. If the Bond is successful, the affected person may notice a significant difference in their Magic and increase in attack power.

Another important aspect of the bond is the Eidolon. As previously stated, Eidolons are Magic-based entities that may accompany Mages of all kinds. In the case of Fossil Magic, the Eidolon somewhat gains the ability to interface with the Scale of Gaius their respective Mage holds. Since the Scales represent everything that encompasses Fossil Magic, the Eidolon also has the additional ability to assume the form of a particular Saurian and use whatever Magic that creature has in its power. This versatility is what makes Fossil Magic-based Eidolons so intriguingly powerful.

"I can't complete the Seal with all these guys coming at me. Do something about!" Deinos yelled at his friend as he shot a powerful flamethrower at the nearest Shadow Trooper.

Mentally yelling out that he can only do so much, Trek took to the sky in the form of an _Archaeopteryx_ and set up a huge barrier that was sure to protect Deinos from any assault…for a set period of time. Deinos tried not think about the possibility of failure as he tried to get the spell right. A powerful circle of light grew from underneath him, its size rivaling the outermost ring of the Magic Seal above him.

"Okay," he muttered to himself as his face stung with sweat and rain, "Then you do…"

* * *

**Gray**

When he heard her body hiss and smoke, Gray was panicking at the initial thought that the woman was going to randomly burst into flames at any moment.

It was only when she glared at him did his panic redirected and made a beeline for his safety.

"Juvia cannot forgive Lucy!"

What did he said wrong? He may never know. What matters now is avoiding the boiling-mad (no pun intended) lady in front of him, who then proceeded to launch a tendril of liquid at him. It probably may not be as bad as Natsu's Dragon Flames, but it could still burn pretty bad if he'd let it touch him.

Gray also noticed that her attacks have gained speed while she is in this state. From the looks of it, Alchemy Magic won't cut it. While he figured out a way to defeat her, his eyes zeroed in on the nearest window he could find.

A shattering of glass later, Gray hastily set up his trademark shield to deflect the watery blast. Unfortunately, the water melted right through it. Seconds later, a watery form appeared in his view, and then, unbearable pain. If you think your finger hurts when you've dipped your hand in boiling water, you should be thankful it hadn't been your whole body. The water torrent that struck Gray might have as well been lava considering the fact that his skin felt like it was about to peel from the sheer sting of the heat.

Only it didn't. When Gray could see clearly once again, he noticed that a protective cocoon of ice glistened over his battered form. From the looks of it, the ice kept the water out before it itself became water.

He never remembered Ur teaching this to him before, so where did this come from? Magic is cast only when the user is fully aware of his actions.

The sudden force to his back sent him flying out back into the rain as he groaned, both in pain and in frustration at his helpless state.

_I just need to freeze some part of her. I don't care where!_

His eyes closed, Gray then went for the closest thing that was solid, once he had a hold, he unleashed a powerful blizzard of Magic towards it. As he did, he felt a presence beside him, as if someone else was sharing his or her Magic Power and fusing it with his.

The geyser of water stopped as it turned to ice. Gray could hear the gasp of surprise coming from the woman. Obviously, she hadn't thought of this possible scenario before, as Gray felt no counterattack heading his way.

The woman let out another gasp, this time different in pitch. Then at that moment, Gray noticed something about the object his left hand had grasped. _It feels so soft…_

When Gray opened his eyes, he found himself in a very socially awkward position. It seems his hand had somehow found its way onto his opponent's…um…chest.

Quickly undoing his Magic, the Alchemy Mage apologized, though it came out more like gibberish than actual words. His stupidity then intensified as he uttered out the first word that came to his head.

"Do-over!"

To his surprise, the woman just knelt on all fours on the wet stone. When he got a good look at her face, he realized she was tearing up. Gray may not be good at reading the opposite sex, but he knew a neutral party when he saw one.

"Juvia can't"

"What do you mean, you can't. Have you surrendered?"

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy, she can protect you."

Gray did not see that coming, "What do you mean, protect me?"

He could clearly see this woman was struggling to say something, but something else caught his attention.

"Is this downpour getting stronger?" he asked as he looked up to the sky, "Man this is so depressing…"

Seconds later, a familiar hissing sound made him turn around slowly…

* * *

**Juvia**

As she charged straight towards Gray in a fit of rage, her mind was swept away by a torrent of old memories.

"_I hope she doesn't come on this field trip. It always rains when she's around."_

"_Freak!" _

"_I think we should see other people…"_

It was always the same stupid responses. Everywhere she went, the Lady of the Deep was always ridiculed and ostracized for her ability to somehow create a very depressing atmosphere for those around her.

It was only when Master Jose came into her life that she found a use for that ability.

As she assaulted the handsome Mage she had fallen in love with on the spot, she was confident in her abilities.

Juvia is a Mage of Phantom Lord, she will not lose!

But as she tossed the Ice Mage around her boiling currents, she was in for another surprise.

Her body froze once again as water turned to crystal.

"I won't lose," her opponent said while meeting her eyes, "To the likes of Phantom!"

The crystallization process hastened, and Juvia could see that his determination was so strong it was even freezing the rain. She could feel the power even as the ice crumbled and she fell to the ground.

_I lost._

She was unable to believe it. She, a member of Phantom Lord's most elite team, fell in battle. She was at a loss to this reality.

But she was more than at a loss at the sight of the man before her, a smile on his face.

"Chilled out yet?" he asked. And just like that, the sky above him cleared. Juvia made out its clear blue, the far cries of screeching birds, the hints of rainbows, and the soft breeze. All these were what she yearned to see everyday instead of a seemingly eternal drizzle, yet the one thing she loved the most about seeing the clear blue sky was the warmth and light of the sun. It was beautiful.

The compassionate, smiling face of Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster loomed over her. Against the light the edges of his body were bathed in a warm, yellow glow that made him all the more irresistible, "So, do you want to continue?"

Her past finally behind her, Juvia would not fight this, not now, and not ever. For the first time in years, she was truly in love, and she was determined to flow forever in this love.

* * *

**Gray**

The worst behind the two of them, Gray smiled to the now unconscious Mage before him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blue aura emerge and take on the form of a large Saurian with a comb-like crest on its head.

He may not be able to hear it's thoughts in his head anymore, but he owed that scaly beast.

"Thank you, _Cryolophosaurus_."

* * *

**Mirajane**

"Gray!" Mirajane shouted loud enough for the Alchemy Mage to turn his head at the mention of his name.

Mirajane went on to explain to Gray about the matter of the Elemental Four's defeat and their crucial connection to the gigantic Magic Seal while her brother inspected the third member of the Four unconscious on the ground. To the surprise of both the Strauss siblings, she had a smile of content on her face.

"What happened between the both of you?"she asked the raven-haired teen.

"Dunno, she kept talking about nonsense and stuff, then she refused to fight me. After that, things just got really ****ed up."

Mirajane's serious expression changed into a knowing grin. Being Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker, she knew exactly what had just transpired up here. For Gray though, that will be a code he will have to crack on his own.

* * *

**Deinos**

_Call me crazy, but didn't that hand move faster than it did now?_ Deinos asked himself after he did a double take on the mechanical that was currently writing down the Seal, though now that he took a closer look at it, the rate at which the hand was moving was definitely down to half of its previous speed.. While it was nearly complete, Deinos thanked his nakama for at least providing him with a few crucial minutes to complete his own spell.

Trek meanwhile, was having a field day. The Saurian had recently reacquired the _Cryolophosaurus_ Spirit after someone (most likely Gray) had Bonded with it. Now, the Magical spirit was using it to freeze numerous Troopers in ice before ramming into them with inhuman strength.

Meanwhile, the Seal on the ground was nearly complete. All Deinos needed was its center, which must contain the skull of the Saurian with the capability to cast the spell- an _Astrodon_.

* * *

All done with Chapter 25! After a few days of writer's block and laziness, I've managed to write this next stage of the Phantom Lord arc. Now that it's almost complete, I have to start reviewing all my chapters and revise any mistakes. Great…

So, what did you think about _Cryolophosaurus_ and Gray. A perfect match right? Well, you better stay tuned as the story's not over yet! We've still got a lot more arcs to go through, meaning you'll be seeing a lot more Saurians, courtesy of me of course. If you have any questions, please direct them to the review section of this fanfic and I will see what I can do.


	26. Phantom Lord Arc IX

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Astrodon johnstoni_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Star Tooth

Signature Fossil Magic: Star Burster

Class: Land Titan

Bonded Mage: Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

Plot Summary: With only Aria remaining, Natsu and Erza struggle against this mighty eccentric and his Metsu, an attack that had previously put their Master out of commission.

Meanwhile, will the rogue guild Phantom Lord look to the sky in defeat, or will they crush Fairy Tail under their might?

* * *

Chapter 26: Titania and _Therizinosaurus_/ _Astrodon_-omy!

**Natsu**

He had to get in the way!

Natsu was gonna charge in, beat the crap out of Phantom Lord's Guild Master for kidnapping Lucy and hurting his nakama, burn him some more, and beat him even more.

Then of course, this moron had to make a showy entrance and delay the inevitable.

Now here was the Dragon Slayer, barely able to contain his dizziness as two Airspace Mages spun and merged in and out of focus, his breathing shaky from the number his opponent had done to him, and he hadn't even managed to give the guy a scorch mark to show for all his effort.

"Despite the beating I have given unto you, you still stand." The man said to the rosy-haired Mage as he poised his arms in the same position Natsu had seen him take whenever the former would block the latter's Dragon Flame.

But Natsu was having none of it. He charged with an Iron Fist, ignoring the fact his partner and best friend was cowering in the corner.

As with all his attempts, Natsu was repelled as a rush of wind punched him square in the jaw. It was only his tenacity in a find that gave Natsu the strength to stand back up despite the god-level pain wracking his body in every nerve.

The man simply spoke in that annoyingly calm tone, "I repel you everytime, yet you still rise Salamander."

Natsu's face darkened, "Well, I can't just let you win can I. I am a Mage of Fairy Tail after all."

Natsu goes for another direct hit, but the enemy simply repelled him, but unlike one force to his body, it was like he struck with a flurry of jabs, which infuriated him all the more.

"There are always those who can match your abilities, young dragon." The man tells the Dragon Slayer as if the latter were his pupil.

Puffing up his cheeks with burning frustration, Natsu Roars at the Mage, but where the flames struck, there was nothing to hit.

_Where'd he go?_ Natsu wondered.

"It's over Salamander. You will face the same fate Makarov did when he foolishly decided to challenge our Master one on one."

Natsu caught a whiff of something behind him, but when he turned around, it was all too late. A searing pain shot through his body, as if the insides of his body were being pulled. He may be thick and ignorant towards most of the workings of the world, but even Natsu knows when his Magic is being forcefully drained from him, it is never a pleasant experience.

He may not have survived had his opponent been left in peace to carry out the remainder of the spell, but someone had something to say against that.

Standing before Natsu, her body still bearing the brunt of the Jupiter Cannon's fire, was Erza Scarlet.

Happy had shouted out her name in excited relief, but the fight was far from over.

In any other situation, Natsu would have just told Erza off and shoo her to the sidelines, but he'd never been happier to see her rush to his aid.

But he was also concerned. Ever since he'd rushed her off to a safe place far from the throes of war in order for Summer Sequen treat her, it seemed as if she was still far from peak condition.

"Oi, are you sure it's okay for you to move around like that…your wounds are gonna-"

"So, this bastard's the one who drained the Master's Magic huh?"

The tone of her voice was one Natsu knew all too well. Even until now it sent shivers up his spine.

Meanwhile, his opponent began to put his hands around the cloth around his eyes. Natsu had been wondering how he gets around if he's blindfolded twenty-four seven.

"Well, if I am vying for the heads of both Salamander and Titania, then I may have to take this little game of ours up a notch." The Phantom Mage as he removed the blindfold around his eyes.

Erza meanwhile, had her own hidden secrets. At first, Natsu thought Erza kept hidden blades under the sleeves of her armor, only for Natsu to take a good look at her arms and see nothing but inches of bloody flesh. His gaze then drifted down to her three middle fingers and he gasped at the sight. Erza's fingernails, on each of her arms, have grown to lengths that rivaled the many swords she requipped. Not only that, the nails glowed with a rainbow spectrum, their light reflecting faintly off the walls.

"Come at me, Titania," the man said as his eyes glinted with malice and excitement for the inevitable fight. Natsu watched in awe as Erza, despite her injuries, got into a perfect striking position, her left arm guarding her front, her right raised backwards as if preparing to scratch her opponent, only for the nails on the right hand to lose their rainbow shine and retract.

Suddenly, the air around Natsu became somewhat hostile, and soon, a powerful force threatened to blow him away. Slowly, the Dragon Slayer felt himself ready to break as if it felt his lungs were caught in a vacuum.

* * *

**Erza**

How could these people find it so easy just to take lives away?

She vowed there and then, when Aria had activated his infamous Zero, which is essentially an Airspace that takes away a person's life from his body, that she would not let their crimes remain unanswered.

She pushed through the barrier of winds, her left arm heavy with the new power she received from an old yet unfamiliar flame.

_Thou art good with a sword, but how shall thou handle three blades. _Came the voice of _Therizinosaurus_.

_I can do four_, Erza replied in her thoughts as she requipped a blade in her right arm, and began slashing with four blades through the Airspace. Her opponent was visibly shocked at her ability to slice through his most powerful spell without sustaining serious injury.

And when she inched close enough for her to do the final strike, she requipped into the Heavenly Armor, which did not shine with the usual metallic sheen, but rather flashed violently in an ocean of seven colors.

Tenrin Blumenblatt is a very powerful attack in which the user requips any random amount of swords in a circle, then wills them to strike the opponent after a personal cross-slash from the user. It's almost a sure-fire way to ensure you will be able to land a strike on your opponent.

In Erza's current condition, the damage was double the usual. With _Therizinosaurus_' Magic Power merged with her own, Aria was in for it now as his sight met several flashes of the rainbow. Before he knew it, he was down to the floor in a bloodied heap, and met the steely gaze of the Fairy Queen herself.

"Master could never be truly defeated by the likes of you. This is one tale that will never be written down in your saga."

As she said that, she nodded to a fading pair of long claws. _Therizinosaurus_ had helped her enough, and with that, she thanked the Saurian for the assistance it had provided her.

With the matter out of the way, she finally collapsed to the floor in a dead faint, the last thing she saw being a shock of untidy rosy hair, the last sound she heard being the soft flapping of feathery wings, and the last thing she felt being a pair of strong arms supporting her limp form.

Then everything went white,

Then black.

* * *

**Deinos**

For a moment, Deinos' breath was caught in his throat as the guild that loomed over him began to shine with a terrifying light. The spell had been completed, and his nakama, as well as dozens of innocent civilians, would be obliterated.

The only good news was, Abyss Break wasn't the only Seal that was ready for use.

No longer abiding by the laws of reason, Deinos unleashed a fierce wave of Magic Power that swept across the land of Fiore. All around, he could feel both friend and foe bracing themselves for the magnitude of the spell.

In real world time, the entire process happened in seconds, but to Deinos, his eyes saw the entire spectacle frame by frame. Trek's solid form dispelled into wisps of Magic that branched out to the four corners of the Seal, lighting it up even more as the horizon burst with a golden light.

When the light faded, Deinos looked to see a Land Titan standing over him. It wasn't the biggest he'd seen, but it was the most marvelous. Its dark violet hide was dotted with swirling patterns of an icy blue hue. Its head was small, and similar in form to _Sauroposeidon_, but it was smaller than the latter. Compared to the guild, it was shorter in stature, but the way it regarded the structure with an air of arrogance was enough assurance for the Fossil Mage to put his faith in the _Astrodon_.

"Unison Raid: Starburst Cannon!"

And just like that, the sky began to darken as if something had swallowed the sun. From afar, Deinos could see small wisps of light that grew and grew and until he noticed swirling balls of heated air and colorful lights hurl towards Phantom Lord's guild in a shower of light. The Seal of Abyss Break seemed to have disappeared in the meantime. The falling stars hit with such an impact that they produced a sonic wave so thunderous Deinos had to cover his ears in attempt to prevent himself from going deaf. The final touch to the spell was a very bright flash of light, an especially loud _BOOOMMM_, and the sound of objects flying everywhere.

When the light faded, Deinos looked to see the remainder of the mechanical titan that is, or was, as he found out when he deemed it safe for him to open his eyes, Phantom. The legs were gone, and so were the arms, most likely reduced to mere scrap metal. In other words, the guild looked as a guild should look like. A stationary structure firmly anchored to the ground by its foundations. Even then, the guild's walls were cracking to the point that it looked like it was in danger of further collapsing.

"_**RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

An uproar of joy matched in frequency the ear-splitting bellow of the aptly named Star Tooth as the Mages of Fairy Tail, human or Saurian rejoiced at their long-awaited triumph in this war of the guilds. And it was all thanks to those who had participated. You couldn't accredit a victory of this caliber to just one person, no matter how big, or how strong they are. In the end, each piece of the puzzle is necessary to form a picture.

Unfortunately, the puzzle wasn't finished. Not just yet.

As the members of Fairy Tail celebrated their victory and survival over the course of this war, _Astrodon_ it seems, is still unwilling to withdraw. Now that the guild is unable to retaliate in any way, the Land Titan is free to push his tree-trunk legs against the guild walls.

And it seemed that way too, until _Astrodon_ disappeared in a flash of light while in rearing stance. Bound by their thoughts Deinos looks up to see a long-snouted _Cearadactylus_ enter one of the windows, and decided to follow him to see what other secrets this guild has under their sleeves.

After a while of walking Phantom's eerily empty hallways, Deinos catches up to a _Coelophysis_ waiting outside by a door, and the closer the Fossil Mage got, the more audible the voices from within the room became.

"Looks like the Four aren't as tough as they seem after all. Well Master, it looks like I'm still the best after all." Came a gruff voice as rugged as steel

"Good work Gajeel. At least something good happened in spite of the Four's incompetence." Deinos knew there and then that that was no other than Jose Porla speaking at that very moment.

"How'd you find her?" an anonymous person inquired. Deinos then heard the sickening sound of violent physical contact, followed by harsh coughing and retching. The eavesdropping Fossil Mage tried his best not to acknowledge the metallic smell that was wafting in his direction.

Gajeel huffed before answering the poor man's question, "Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer's nose punk."

"But is she alive?" Whoever dared to ask that also met the Dragon Slayer's wrath as well, from the sickening sounds that followed that question.

From the sound of things, Gajeel walked a good distance to something before it sounded he'd hit something again. The cough that followed however had a feminine touch to it, and for the first time since he'd set foot in Phantom Lord ground, Deinos registered the scent of lemons and honey. Only _one_ person smelled that good.

_They've got Lucy!?_

The way Lucy was gasping and panting from the other side of the room made Deinos want to just get in there and stomp them all, but if he were to take on Gajeel unprepared…

"Sounds like she's alive to me" Gajeel said callously. Now Deinos was seriously considering marching in there regardless of the odds, but not before Gajeel said something that caused his worry to spread tenfold, "Though that big guy with her sure is as good as dead."

* * *

**Cana**

The impact their unexpected victory over Phantom's strongest had on the guild members was as overwhelming as the booze Cana drinks by the barrels.

So she should have known that, like booze, one should wary of the amount of morale boost one takes.

The moment the familiar static of a Megaphone Lacrima pierced the joyful atmosphere, the revelries were silenced in mere seconds.

And when the grim voice of Jose Porla broke the atmosphere, the tension that had been buried under relief came digging its way back to the surface with a vengeance.

"Attention Fairy Tail. We have Lucy Heartfilia captive. Don't believe us, then hear this for yourselves."

Surely enough, the Celestial Spirit Mage's screams could be heard for miles, threatening to rip more than just eardrums.

"However," At that word, Cana noticed the Shadow Troopers cloaks, which had momentarily dropped to the ground since that massive explosion caused by Deinos, begin to singe with a large amount of Magic Power, "That was only our first objective."

At that, a Trooper came up from behind Cana and had her in a headlock, while another came to her front and began to assault her mercilessly. As her vision began to blur, she could see the Troopers' shadowy bodies emit more darkness than they usually did, definitely a sign that Phantom had not taken their defiance lightly.

Cana and the rest of the guild would have certainly been forced to yield had an unexpected trump card in the form of a sudden explosion of sugarcane plants. To make the situation even more humiliating for Phantom, the cane stalks began splitting themselves from the roots and whacking the Shadows Troopers on the heads or launching pressurized torrents of sugar juice at them. They were joined by tomato or pumpkin, grape grenades, or flashbangs of corn kernels. In just mere minutes, produce of all sorts had incapacitated most of Jose's shadowy henchmen.

The source of this unexpected salvation? Standing atop the guild, her wheat blond hair blowing in the wind, was Summer Sequen. Her hands thrust out as she commanded the crops to resume their assault. And on that day, her friends and foes would later learn that there is more to a vegetable that meets the eye.

* * *

**Deinos**

The moment Lucy screamed in pain was the final straw. No longer able to contain the roar in his ears, Deinos, in one swift move, met several surprised faces…

And planted them into the walls.

He then turned to the powerful Guild Master of Phantom Lord, from which this darkness ebbs. Jose Porla turned to the Mage, clearly unimpressed by the feral look on the youth's face.

"Well, well, a boy and his lizard has the guts to march on my ground. Such bravery. Too bad it's going to cost you your lives."

"Trek! Lucy!"

The Saurian quickly followed his Master's word. Despite Gajeel being the guard, _Anurognathus_ was small enough to weave through the man's Demon Logs and make his way to Lucy's side to try and teleport her out of there.

"Oh no you don't" Unfortunately, Gajeel's Dragon Slayer's instincts were now in overdrive. He wasn't going to let prey such as this get away that easily.

But, as stated previously, Trek was no pushover. _Metriacanthosaurus_ proved that when his blazing teeth met Gajeel's Iron Fist. While the Dragon Slayer was occupied with this strong opponent, a Fossil Mage was now standing toe to toe with Phantom's strongest Mage.

Meanwhile, Jose smirk had gone Glasgow at this point, "Well done, young one. I see you and you little friend have quite the connection in a fight. It would be such a shame for him to die. Gajeel?"

"Gihihi…" Gajeel's momentary smirk of satisfaction was then replaced by one of pure surprise as his metallic arm suddenly went up in flames, literally. There was a reason why his Saurian adversary's name means Igneous Bomber.

In an instant, the entire room went up in flames from an explosion that formed from the Saurian's mouth. It was worse than a dog with rabies, and Gajeel's skin was nearly torn off from the force.

"Bastard lizard…" he growled, then delivered a powerful Demon Log punch to the side of _Metriacanthosaurus_' face, though the Saurian merely shook it off with a snort of blood.

Meanwhile, Jose had sidestepped out of the way of a lightning-coated fist as Deinos swung at him with the other, then attempted a headbutt, which was simply stopped by the Guild Master's hand.

Jose tutted, "You shouldn't challenge someone without knowing the full extent of their power child. It's very dangerous."

Feeling the pressure of the older man's hold on his skull, Deinos smirked through the pain, "I don't need to. My Magic has no limits!" he proclaimed proudly as shreds of red liquid rose up from the ground and entrapped Jose in a vortex that seemed to be made of blood.

"Do you like it? It's called Bermuda Triangle, and it will only stop once every ounce of your Magic has been sapped from you."

As the red waters dispersed, Deinos made a move for the older man's sleeve, but finds his free hand caught in a death grip by the man he'd thought near-dead.

"How disrespectful," Jose chastised, "It looks you'll be joining detention with the others." He said grimly as he and the Fossil Mage dispersed into strands of dark energy.

Feeling Trek abandon his own show with Gajeel, Deinos hung onto the Mage's shadowy form as he raced across the walls of his own guild, stopping at a certain chamber where four figures stand.

* * *

Well... Chapter 26. Looks like I'm on a roll again. Please review, because I think my writing skills have gone a bit rusty. I mean, Erza with _Therizinosaurus_, WTH was I thinking. Then again, I don't see anyone else trying to incorporate giant, extinct reptiles into an anime that revolves around Magic, so I guess there's no point in complaining.


	27. Phantom Lord Arc X

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Saurian of the Chapter

Species: _Eoraptor lunensis_

Earthland-Saurian Translation: Dawn Thief

Signature Fossil Magic: Take-Over

Class: Alpha Saurian

Bonded Mage: Mirajane Strauss

* * *

Plot Summary: Deinos is about to learn the hard way what it truly means to challenge a Wizard Saint, especially one who has gone to the dark. But he does have one thing Jose Porla does not. He has his friends, and one of them might just be the light he needs to shine through the darkness.

Dragons, being creatures of pride, do not naturally get along. Natsu and Gajeel will prove just that when the Salamander's Flame meets the Black Steel!

* * *

Chapter 27: The Fall of a Fairy.

**Erza**

When Erza came to, the memories of her battle with Aria came flooding back to her like a rush of air. While she processed the man on the ground, she noticed three figures approach from a corridor.

Next thing she knew, Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray were hovering over her, the first of the three correctly deducing that Erza was responsible for defeating the final key to Abyss Break.

After being chastised by the raven-haired Ice Alchemy Mage about how dangerous it is to fight someone after being struck with enough Magic to wipe out a whole village, Erza smiled up at her teammates.

Her smile faltered the next second though. A mysterious sensation spread throughout the room, causing the temperature around them to drop. It was, as Elfman puts it, a chill unbefitting a man. Even Gray shuddered.

Everyone whipped their heads to the where the Magic was strongest. Standing in front of another corridor, more specifically the one where a certain Dragon Slayer had marched into, was a man with a sinister grin on his lips. His eyes radiated a darkness Erza couldn't quite put into words or thoughts, and while his robes might have a regal air to them, it was clear the wearer lacked morals and discipline of any sort.

She may not have seen him himself, but the power he radiated was as good an identification as one's face on laminated plastic.

"I never expected you to be this much fun, so I just had to come over and play the game myself." Jose said, "I guess in Fairy Tail, age doesn't matter at all." With a sweep of his arms, the shadows in the room wrapped themselves into a human shape, and a second later, in its place, was a boy with hair that was the color of grass, his clothes torn, and his skin bleeding.

"Deinos!"

"Such a nice boy. It was too bad really. I wonder how Gajeel's doing with his friend?"

Erza knew the gravity his words bore. Deinos almost never loses in a fight. If he's like this, then Trek must be…no! He couldn't be gone. She knew that Saurian was willing to protect this boy. They were more than just partners, they were family, each other's home.

But Erza didn't have time to dwell on that. Moments later, a wave of sinister Magic pulsed through the air, Elfman and Gray stood in front to try and protect the girls.

They didn't do so well. The resulting Magic wave struck them so badly, even the afterwash affected Mira. Knowing Phantom Lord's Guild Master was not named a Wizard Saint for nothing, Erza, despite the unbearable pain, moves in quickly and matches Jose with her Blackwing Armor. This time, _Therizinosaurus_ would not be able to protect her.

At that precise moment, her steely brown eyes met Jose's, and from the expression of knowing on his face, she knew he recognized her, "Intriguing. Despite having taken the fire of Jupiter head-on, the mighty Titania still stands to defy me a second time. Tell me, why do insist on fighting despite the limits your body can endure."

She draws her sword, "My nakama are my strength. With their spirit, pain is nothing to me."

Then, Jose's sclera, like his heart, were suddenly overcome by darkness, "Truly, Erza Scarlet, you are worthy to die by my hand."

At that last statement, Jose just managed sidestep out of the way just as a _**second**_ Erza came his way. Unlike the first however, this one's armor, skin, and hair was painted in what looked like every shade of violet and purple in existence. Her bare skin was covered in scales, the back of her neck was covered in a row of short spines, and her eyes were a deep red in color. When she opened her mouth to speak, a screeching sound unbefitting of a woman of any sort escaped her throat, exposing pointy sharp teeth.

From behind the first Erza, still down from Jose's attack, Mira had a smile on her face, "It's been a while since you fought in that form." She muttered quietly, "The memories."

* * *

**Lucy**

"Oooohhhhh so close." The Iron Dragon Slayer said in amusement as a kunai buried itself in a brick just inches from Lucy's face.

While Gajeel and Jose were fighting off the boy-lizard team-up, the rest of Phantom took Lucy to their dungeons and chained her to a wall. Gajeel, apparently injured, but still very much able to fight, had been flinging kunai at Lucy for the mere fun of it, much to the concern of his fellow guildmates.

"J-Just stop it dude, if the Master finds out, he'll-"

What Jose would have done if he caught the Dragon Slayer doing what he was doing now, Lucy never found out. Gajeel brought his foot down on the man's face, "Shut the hell up!"

The other cowered in fear at their guildmate, and why wouldn't they? This was a man whose nature was unpredictable to the point that he would attack even his own.

"Listen here!" Gajeel roared, "I don't care who this girl is. From where I stand, she's just one of those fairy wussies. Translation: worthless crap. Those dumbasses out there are risking their lives out there, and when I find the scaly bastard who did this to me," Gajeel points out a glowing bite mark on his arm, "They'll regret the day they messed with Black Steel Gajeel!"

In spite of her helplessness, Lucy processed the words of the man who had caused her and her nakama so much pain in order to draw pleasure from it. When she had truly understood that he had no reason or intention of keeping her alive, she couldn't help but let a laugh escape from her bloodied lips.

"Hmmm. Calling out your bluff huh girlie? Guess this wasn't a waste of time after all!" Gajeel half-laughed, half-growled.

"You don't get it do you," Lucy allowed a grin of satisfaction to show on her face, "By killing me, you've incurred the wrath of one of Fiore's most powerful guilds, and they will show you just how scary fairies can really be. You'll spend the remainder of your sorry lives cowering in fear of the light."

After what appeared to be a moment of silence, Gajeel turned to her, brandishing six new kunai in his left palm, "Really? Why don't we give it a whirl!" he said as he flung each of the knives straight into the Celestial Spirit Mage's chest.

Instead of feeling the pain of iron making its way towards her heart, Lucy felt the walls around her grow with a familiar warmth as the wall to which she was bonded crumbled with a nostalgic force of destruction. A fire then spread from where she stood, and from her field of vision, she could see that fire was making a beeline straight for Gajeel.

"I knew it was you," Gajeel said with a proud smirk before a flaming leather sandal made a deep mark on his face. The large flame died down to reveal rosy hair, a dragon-mail scarf, and an open black vest with gold trimmings.

"Salamander," Lucy whispered in relief as she spun into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Natsu**

"_Erza!" The Dragon Slayer couldn't belive his nakama's strength. In spite of the punishment she'd undergone, Erza still had the power to take down an opponent he couldn't even touch._

"_Don't…worry about me….Natsu" Erza gasped between coughs, "Lucy…needs you…You are the only one who…can…save her now," she then proceeds to grasp his arm, and forced herself to look at him, "You are the one who will surpass me. Do not prove me wrong today!"_

"Out of my way!" Gajeel roared at the nearest Mage as he stepped in to take on the heat.

But Natsu would not let him get any closer to Lucy. The moment Gajeel's foot clicked on the stone floor, Natsu launched an uppercut to the Iron Dragon Slayer while his blue feline friend worked to free Lucy from her bonds.

"Don't get so cocky Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he brought down his own ironized arm onto his rosy-haired opponent. Natsu leapt into the air while focusing his Magic onto his legs. Once the Fire Dragon Claws made impact with the target, Natsu then grappled Gajeel's arm, but not before feeling the sharp pain that came with the transfiguration of a blunt, cylindrical club into a jagged blade. Once Natsu let go, he gave his opponent a window of opportunity to send him flying with a leg sweep, especially if that leg became an iron log.

As Lucy screamed out his name, Gajeel spoke to Natsu with the ferocity of a Dragon, "Time to end this once and for all Salamander."

Natsu simply replied with his own feral grin, "Don't get cocky. I'm just getting fired up, you scrap-metal bastard!"

* * *

**Lucy**

The brief exchange of blows between fire and iron gave Lucy enough understanding about the workings of a Dragon Slayer user. Dragon Slayers are, from what she knew about them, taught a Magic that allows their bodies to constitute the physical properties of a Dragon. However, it seems to go much deeper than that. Even their actions, instincts, and especially their way of thinking is very similar to that of the mythical beasts. They fight against opponents who they know can put up a match that will definitely leave a trail of destruction in their wake.

She watches Gajeel's entire body coat itself in an adamantine shell. And when it made contact with Natsu, she could definitely notice the difference in attack power with the bone-crunching sound that came with the attack. It seems the metallic scales increase the power of the user's attacks.

Natsu was not to go down without a fight though. He then tried to aim for Gajeel's face, only to pull his hand back in pain, which came as a shock to the Celestial Spirit Mage. She'd seen Natsu punch rocks, trees, and even concrete. Compared to that, iron should probably cause little more than a sting.

_Even his defense has increased with this new form_, Lucy thought to herself as she watched Natsu dodge attack after attack. To her shock and horror, she watched Gajeel puff his cheeks in preparation for an attack she knew all too well to avoid. Before the Roar was unleashed, the corner of her eye caught Natsu mirroring the action.

Once the smoke has cleared, Lucy notices only Gajeel was left standing. Much to her dismay, he showed no signs of being struck by the brunt of what could've been the hottest flames in existence.

On Natsu' end of the fight however, things weren't going so well. She could see Natsu had been thrown into another wall. Not only that, iron shards were sticking out from his body.

Gajeel grinned smugly, "Looks like I win again, Salamander. Your flames are useless against my Black Steel!"

"Oh?" Natsu's voice was quiet, but piercing now, "These Dragon flames can incinerate anything you know," his head was now level with Gajeel's, "So it means that with every blow you strike on me, I'll just melt away the pain!" Natsu said as the shards imbedded into his body were lost in a raging inferno.

"There ain't room for two Dragons in the sky. I'm gonna strike you down, and I'm gonna enjoy it, Salamander!" Gajeel roared as he charged to meet his match. It wasn't pleasant, but Lucy found herself unable to turn away.

The next series of attacks all happened so fast, Lucy would find herself unable to remember the exact sequence in subsequent adventures after this one. It was fist to fist, foot to foot, head to head. She could hear the awe of the Phantom Lord Mages as they watched an outside go head to head with the most powerful member of their guild.

But Natsu himself was powerful. Plus, he had a stubborn determination about him. Finally, after what seemed to be fruitless seconds of attack, Natsu seemed to have been finally able to put Gajeel on the ropes.

She should have noticed the room first. As she watched Gajeel pick up a few pieces of iron from the floor and stuff them into his mouth before flinching slightly at the sound of metal grinding against…well, metal, the idea that Dragon Slayers could eat their respective elements to replenish strength and stamina forced her to try a really crazy plan.

Taking out the only Gate Key she had, which was the one she'd received from Galuna Island, she summoned a Spirit to her side.

Lucy had been wondering about the form of the legendary Zodiac Spirit Sagittarius. One thing she did not expect was a lanky man wearing what appears to be a hood and sleeves in the shape of a horse's head and hooves, respectively. On his back was a bow and quiver.

She didn't have time to judge on the Spirit's appearance, or figure out how to say what she requested of him at the moment, "Can you make fire," she asked, probably too quickly.

"Nay. My skills lie in the bow and arrow young miss."

So much for that plan…

And so much for any chance of Natsu winning either. Gajeel, invigorated by his little snack, suddenly launches multiple blows to Natsu, not caring about where he particularly aiming at. With the last strike, Natsu was sent to the outside areas of the building. As she sees Gajeel gesture to something, Lucy turns her gaze to the direction he points.

Fairy Tail…the guild…having already suffered heavy damaged by the Iron Dragon Slayer himself, had now succumbed to its wounds. In its place was nothing more but mere rubble, and worst of all, multiple hooded figures were heading towards the top of the rubble, where a wheat-blonde haired figure lay unconscious, clamped between two chunks of concrete.

* * *

**Summer **

That jerk! He comes back to the guild and he doesn't even bother to say anything! Summer groaned to herself as her Magic manifested in the form of rogue crops that the Troopers are having a bit of trouble dispatching.

Of course, it would have been more convenient had the shades not mowed the crops down with their claws. Now Phantom's forces were really bearing down on Fairy Tail now that Summer's trump card was failing.

As she watched her beloved vegetables juiced and smashed into pulp, she suddenly felt a shaking from her position on the roof.

Despite the grapevines' best efforts, several Shadow Troopers had managed to somehow drag several battering rams towards their already fragile guild and attempt to really bring the house down.

It really didn't help that most of her plants would do more damage than assistance in that particular situation.

_Deinos, if I ever get out of here alive_, she thought as she fell along with the guild, _I'm going to kill you!_

* * *

Done! Now for this chapter's question. Where do you think the second Erza came from?


End file.
